


The Syren Verdant

by LizzieSlytherHeart_OfHouseTargaryen



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Killjoys (TV)
Genre: 18!Five, AU From S2 E11, Badass!Five, Big Brother!Six, Big Sister!Two, But no more than usual, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hullen - Freeform, M/M, Misaki Bashing, Not an asshole!Four, Okay kind of an asshole!Four, Out of Character, Rating May Change, Season 2, Sort of Season 3 Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieSlytherHeart_OfHouseTargaryen/pseuds/LizzieSlytherHeart_OfHouseTargaryen
Summary: Five tells Three more about everyone's changes when they got their memories back. Four overhears her describing his murderous nature and he forgoes his plan to upload Ryo Ishida, deciding to maintain the honor he has earned as Four and swearing to find another way to reclaim the throne. Four starts training Five and Nyx reveals that she has many of the qualities the Seers search for when claiming children, and that it was probably her inconspicuous life as a street kid that saved her.. Five grows more and more bold, using her access to their memories to outsmart most of the galaxy.The war does begin, but in a different way and at a slightly later time. I will be bringing in the Killjoys team and the Hullen War as part of the deal. Not quite sure where I am going with this in the long term, going to kind of follow the show and keep certain events from Season 3 as well as most of Killjoys Seasons 1 & 2.Going to mention a few other fandoms but only in connection to this universe, and very rarely and briefly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is much shorter than the others I currently have written and is mostly here to set up where we are in the timeline. I have nine more chapters written, typically ranging from 1700 to 2100 words. Still editing things as I go, and will probably post fairly regularly, making sure that I stay a few chapters ahead of myself so I don't get too stuck as things go.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> I am going with Five being about seventeen in season 1 and around 18 in season 2, just for the sake of her not being like 16 right now. I don't remember her age being specified, but I know a lot of seventeen year olds that look closer to fifteen or sixteen. It's fairly ambiguous.

The crew of the Raza scanned the trees for any sign of their missing comrades. Four watched every tree, every patch of leaves. Three was an arse, but he was still a friend. And the Five wasn’t like them. She brought light to their criminal life. She always had an optimistic outlook, but it was supported by her innovative nature and her belief that they would always pull through. He only hoped that her nature was protecting her now.

As if on cue a nearby sector burst into flame. They blaze drew every eye on the shuttle.  
“Think it’s her?” Six raised an eyebrow. Two smirked.  
“It’s either Five or our GA friends have gotten creative and decided against taking the most wanted criminals in the Galaxy alive.” The Marauder lowered to the ground. Five stood facing them, smirking her little face off. But she was alone.  
“About time you guys got here. Three’s in trouble.” She turned and ran back into the trees, followed by the crew. They got there just in time. Three looked up at his friends, and Five smiled down, pushing his hair away from his rolling eyes.  
“Still wish you had spaced me?” He shook his head before passing out. 

 

Four entered the infirmary carrying the tray of food. Five was brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking at Three. Somehow it bothered Four. He held back to listen for a moment.  
“For what it’s worth I’m glad I didn’t space you.”  
“I know. That was all bull and you were trying to protect me out there. Thank you. And for what it’s worth, you’re a bad liar.”  
“That’s a load. I’m a great liar. That’s how I’ve got such an impressive rap sheet.”  
“Maybe Marcus Boone was. But you aren’t that deceptive. None of you really are. That isn’t who you are any more, just like Two isn’t Portia Lynn, and Four isn’t really Ryo Ishida.”  
“Honor and Justice still is who he used to be.”  
“No he isn’t. Ryo wasn’t all about honor and justice..”  
“Since when?” Four couldn’t help but listen in. Did they know he was here?  
“Trust me. I am the only one who has seen you guys as you were. None of you were the same. Portia and Boone were going to kill me, and Ishida volunteered to do it himself. I heard him talking to himself in his quarters while I was hiding in the vents.”  
“Do you ever hide anywhere else?”  
“Why should I? Anyways it’s good none of you remembered me because if you did you would have known some of my tricks. No. He was willing to kill everyone to get back his throne. His plan was to convince his brother to abdicate the throne, but instead of letting his brother live as his adviser or anything he was going to kill hi m and every general that supported him. He had no loyalty. Ryo was awful. At least the others were honest about their nature. Ryo was not.” That was news to him. He wanted his throne back, but he didn’t want to kill more to do it. All he wanted was to protect Zairon from his step mother and maybe give the crew somewhere safe to be when they needed it. There went his plan to restore his memories. Ryo was not who he wanted to be.  
“All beside the point I guess. You never have to see any of them again.”  
“I hope not.” They were quiet. "Hey kid?" She sighed. "Yes?" Three smiled and shrugged. "Don't go soft on me just cuz I admit I'm glad I didn't space you." Five smiled back. "Don't worry, I won't." Smirking, Four decided to make some noise as he approached.  
“Glad you’re not dead. And maybe this stint in the infirmary will give me a break from your incessant complaining.”  
“I’ll be back as a pain in your ass soon enough. This little girl ensured it. I won’t be here three days.”  
“You better not push yourself too hard. I don’t want to be saving your ass again too soon.” Four smirked.  
“I wouldn’t anger her. You didn’t see her with a flame thrower. I wouldn’t want to be on her bad side. She may not be wanted for arson but she knows her way around a flame.”  
“I’ll keep it in mind. What’s the grub?”  
“Protein and fruit. Five got the Android to add some soup.”  
“Sounds great!” He took a bite instantly, gasping as he did.  
“I had her add some of those fruits you tried at the market. They were in your jacket still.”  
“Dammit kid.” She bounced off of the bed.  
“That’s for saying you wished you had spaced me! Tootles.” Her green hair bounced as she walked, Four’s eyes following her until she disappeared from sight.  
“Maybe you’re right about not gettin on her bad side. She just looks so sweet ya know?” Three rustled around in the sheet uncomfortably.  
“It’s that underestimation that will get the occasional GA soldier killed I they wrong her. And she has another value. She is inconspicuous. Did you know that she hacked into the GA servers when we were captured and erased all memory of herself from their system? She has a clear slate.”  
“Guess our rap sheets were in too many data banks for her to hit.”  
“Unfortunately. However we are a few too many brains for such an endeavor to succeed. Even if she did get access somehow. And somehow I think memory wiping the entire galaxy would have its downfalls.  
“Come on it sounds like it did us some good. But you’re right. But you have to imagine the hilarity of that. An entire sector o people with no memories. Chaos.”  
“I believe that such a joke would incur the wrath of our young companion.”  
“Scared to piss off the kid?”  
“As you should be. Now I believe prolonging this conversation defeats my earlier goal of avoiding your annoying tendencies.” The spurned heir departed. “Enjoy your Zaironian Silicin soup. The mild flavor of the spice adds a somewhat tasteful accent to the otherwise bland dish.”  
“Can’t imagine him as much more of a douche. II wonder if he knows…” Three set aside the soup and ate the other things on his tray before trying, and failing to lay on his side. As the next round of sedatives kicked in he just rolled his eyes at the days events. Another typical Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five starts to show her innovation as she massively upgrades the Raza. It's her secret project that she is finally ready to reveal to the team. They've been curious as to what all the racket was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we start to see Five get fed up with always being called the "kid." We also see the team struggling to adjust to that not being who she is anymore. This is going to be an ongoing theme for the first few chapters as Five takes on more and more responsibility, like we saw in the S2 Finale.

A few weeks later, Five finally linked the dampeners up, watching the lights flash. Bracing the metal against the door she connected the sockets solidly. She admired her handiwork. The vents already belonged to her, but this made it official. Carefully she typed in the code, enjoying the hum of a successful program.  
“Android?”  
“Yes, Five?”  
“Activate Visual Program 77315K, opacity 100.”  
“Right away.” Her project vanished, leaving only her usual walls. It was perfect.  
“Hey guys?”  
“What’s up?”  
“Can anyone able to come to my quarters? I have something to show you. A new project.  
“On our way.” Soon everyone had gathered.  
“What’s this new hobby of yours? It’s been a racket around here for weeks and you won’t give anyone a straight answer.” Three groaned.  
“Do you know how much space on a cruiser like this is actually unused? It’s only there to balance out the structure?” She watched them try to figure out her angle. “Rhetorical question. You know how I spend a lot of time in the vents?”  
“Yeah.” Two was oddly curious now. She had heard banging and screeching for a few weeks now but had only been told that it would be explained in time.  
“I decided I needed an access point that wasn’t on the schematics.” She walked up to the wall, placing her hand against the metal. The door flew up, revealing the single bar grip that led to the vent systems. “This tunnel leads to the vent systems where I have built in a number of hidey holes, each with their own independent com lines and video feeds. Each one is run directly through the sub-computer I designed.” They kind of just stared.  
“Wait. You added a ton of new spaces to the ship without running them through the ship’s plans, and independently programmed an entire new computer mainframe?”  
“Just a small one.”  
“When was the last time you slept?”  
“Not sure. I have been up every night writing the codes. Anyways I made sure that none of the designs would be linked to the main system, and should anyone attempt to hard reset the Android and access her data the plans would delete themselves permanently. Every one of the capsules is on an isolated cloaking network.”  
“What if someone hooks into the neural network of the ship. Wouldn’t the sensors detect our life signs?” Five pushed another button, revealing the lines of blue light.  
“This is a neural dampener. It prevents any access to the vents by the neural net. It also means that any signal routed through it will be undetectable inside, so we aren’t cut off from each other in that situation. Here…” She pulled out a box with five small metal devices. “These are your new coms.”  
“Where did you manage to hide your new sub-computer?”  
“It’s stationed in one of the compartments and routed through the neural dampeners. That’s what allows our coms to run on their own. I linked the signals.”  
“How?”  
“A bit of brilliant programming. I actually got the idea from the blink drive.”  
“I don’t follow. Two tried to run it through her head.  
“The blink drive transfers matter through space time, essentially crossing parts of reality that should never intertwine using innovative programming. I decided to see if I could combine some other seemingly incompatible programs, frequency scrambling, neural dampeners, visual screen, life support, and a little mechanical modification. Honestly it wouldn’t work without the sub-computer. Even I can’t run them all myself unless I was running them all myself. And look:” She tapped a few keys, bringing up the plans for the ship. There was no evidence of her little maze. “I plan on adding some casual space too, for private conversations that we don’t want to be recorded in the logs. And when we are there I used our basic life sign readings to simulate our presence in our quarters, all of which will be sealed. So anytime we need to get out we can go in there and not even the Raza will be the wiser. The Android has access to the Sub-Computer network but as I said the evidence is set to delete itself at any sign of forced access.”  
“So you have basically built a second ship within our own ship?” Four looked impressed.  
“Basically. I still need to activate the other access points.”  
“Where are they?”  
“They will be in your quarters, obviously. Not sure where else yet.”  
“And you want us to just vacate our rooms while you finish this little project?”  
“Sorry. But whichever one of your rooms I am working on, you can just use mine. I will stay in your room and rotate around until we all have access to a capsule. I am the only one who fits in the vents everywhere so I made sure there was one near enough to each of you.”  
“Sounds great. Still can’t believe you managed this.  
“I had the time.”  
“If you say so. So, when do you think we will ever need this?”  
“The GA is relentless. And it won’t be long before they somehow make their way onto the ship. From my capsule we can gas every part of this ship and survive so long as we are all in the vents if needed. Hence the separate life support network. Air, heat, and gravity are all normalized through the SC2.”  
“The What?” Three.  
“The Sub-computer. Still need to name her.”  
“Okay. Well, I guess if you can pull this off we should let you."  
“Sounds good. I will get Two’s done first. Might as well go in order. So, Two, Three, Four, Six, and then Nyx. Okay with everyone?” General affirmations were heard.  
“Shouldn’t take more than a couple of days on each. I have the routine down. This would have been a lot faster if I could have used the ship link to help, but that would have defeated the purpose.” Three was still a little put off by her casual reference of gassing the GA.  
“Kid, go get some sleep. You need it. I’ll bring you some food later. You’ll be in Two’s quarters?”  
“Yeah. I should get started as soon as I wake up. The faster I can finish adding parts to the network the faster I will feel secure on this ship.”  
“What actually prompted all of this?” Two pushed.  
“Honestly? When you guys lost your memories, and you all turned on me, it left a mark. Then the alternate reality happened and I needed to know our ship was different. I wasn’t there, I doubt that I made these modifications. The point is that if that happens again I will have a way to hide us from each other if need be. That, along with the GA, and the situation on the station where our coms were down proved to me that I needed to adapt our systems to compensate. The programming is outwardly finalized, but I have access to make more changes if I need them.” Two looked at her again, watching her eyes avert, avoiding them. “I wasn’t sleeping anyways. So I might as well prepare us as well as I can.”  
“Why weren’t you sleeping?”  
“I just wasn’t. Now I better get going. Mr. Nurse Maid will knock me out if I don’t go try to nap now.” Five left the others standing in her rooms.  
“She has been through so much. She was so innocent before us. I can’t help but think at times she would be better off-”  
“Don’t even, Two. She may be young but she wasn’t innocent. She lived on the streets, stealing to survive. You know what a girl her age, looking like she does will do to protect herself. She is resilient.” Four left no room for questioning his statement. The girl was a natural protector, a warrior. Not girl, woman. “No little girl would set a forest on fire to signal her shuttle, or build such a complex creation to protect her crew. Five has grown in her time, but she did not begin this journey pure, no more so than any of us.” He too left, leaving Three and Two to exchange glances.  
“And she hates being reminded how young she is.” Six followed.  
“I’ll say. I lied to her to try to push her away and she fed my Zaironian Silicin stew.” Two laughed.  
“I’ve heard it has a unique taste.”  
“Little brat.”  
“They’re right. The GA will make the mistake of thinking she is a child. We can’t make that mistake. She is too smart to ignore. Is the Seers had seen her mind they would have taken her into their experiments. There is no higher commendation.” Nyx shuddered, thinking of what would have happened to the little genius.  
“Do you think they are right?” Two looked at Three.  
“Can’t say I like it, but yeah. Five has proven time and again that she has limits but she is willing to cross them. The girl who came out of stasis with us wouldn’t have snatched that flame thrower or built all this.”  
“Once she names the Sub Ship we should get a clunker shuttle and give it the same name so that we can talk about it openly.”  
“Good idea. We can brainstorm at dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, I did look at some blueprints of the Raza while writing this. There's a lot of empty hull space, and we already know the extent of the vent system. It's nothing luxurious. imagine a crawl space that can fit one person connected to other crawlspaces by the vents. They each have one access point to the network, and all Five did was mimic the basic systems and put them through a different computer mainframe. There are one or two spaces in the ship that can fit all of them, but they aren't very roomy. I'm not an engineer, but this was something that was really fun to write.   
> Dialogue proportions get better as the chapters go on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five continues her work wiring the access points and setting up the rooms. Three tries to be supportive, but talks like an ass. And Four approaches Five about training.

Despite their concern in the beginning the majority of the crew sat toasting their companion’s success boisterously.

“Seriously, that girl is amazing. If she continues this upward curve she will prove to be quite formidable.”

“Look out corporate planets. We got ourselves a little skeleton key.”

“She should physical training. She could use the experience. She’s brilliant but she won’t always have her gears and gadgets.”

“Please, I would probably think she was actually an android who got a hold of the upgrade if I hadn’t seen her bleed before and seen her bioscans.

“Nyx is right, Three. She could use some training.. She will need it eventually.”

“And you are the perfect teacher.” Nyx looked at him.

“Me? She is bonded more to any of the others.”

“Exactly. Three won’t really push her, and Six is a push over, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“And Two really just doesn’t have the time. But you, she will want to prove you all right. And this is how.”

“Why not you? You are almost as good as me, though that is largely because off your ability.”

“Which makes my style incredibly difficult to teach. It don’t have nearly the level of genuine knowledge that you do. I can simply adapt. I can’t teach that easily. Besides, she doesn’t trust me enough to train with me. She doesn’t know me and that ill make her hold back.”

“She sees the best in people. She will want to trust you. Won’t that be enough?” Three asked. Nyx laughed.

“No. Actually that will make it worse. She will be hopeful that I am being honest but also afraid of being wrong and the danger that it would pose. That confusion will hinder her training. And despite everything, she will trust you, Four.” He could see no other option, with Nyx’s logic.

“Very well.  Perhaps it will give her an excuse to take a break from her work and tire herself out enough to sleep.”

“Very true.” He couldn’t help but feel like he had been played when he saw Nyx’s expression. “How is she, Android?”

“Out like a light, I believe the expression is. She seems to be in no distress and sleeping sufficiently.”

“Good.”

“Got any names in mind?”

“Something ironic. She’ll get a kick out of it.” The group thought hard.

“The Das? Named after her old self?” Three suggested.

“No. She won’t like it.”

“The Blink?”

“Too obvious. We would never take it seriously. No, it has to be something real.” Two racked her brain for anything that seemed good enough.

“There is a word that has two meanings, one being a variation of green, the second referring to being green with moss or vegetation. It could be an easily understood reference to both the creator, and to our lost crew member.”

“He’s not wrong. What do you think?” Two looked around the table.

“Five would like it. And I guess in this we carry him with us. What is the word?” Six asked.

“Verdant.” It was simple and strong. The Verdant.

“For a group of hardened criminals you all sure got close to your resident corporate CEO.”

“You think that’s ironic I’m the prime suspect in killing his wife.” Three knocked back another shot.

“Of course you are.” Nyx cleaned up her tray and left the mess hall.

“I’m going to get my stuff set up in Five’s room.

“Careful of any hidden traps. Never know what she has stored in the walls.

 

 

 

 

Five worked endlessly for the next few days, enlisting the help of Six and Three to lift the heavy objects.

“How in hell did you do this stuff on your own?” Three grunted while carrying a particularly heavy piece of the wall.

“I have my ways.”

“Clearly.” The green haired girl had her head up in the walls, adjusting and adding wires left and right. “Crazy how much space there is here.”

“Exactly. Why waste it?”

“What I want to know is why other engineers haven’t utilized this space.”

“The Raza is a cruiser. It isn’t designed to be luxurious. Why should it be?”

“Semantics.” Three did everything he could to not drop the heavy sheet.

“There’s a ten credit word.” Six smirked.

“Laugh it up jackass. How is it going on the whole revamp process for the dampener-majigger and the Sub-Computer-mabobber?”

“This is why I make fun of you when you use words l like Semantics Three.” The barb went unanswered.

“Not too bad. The last of the pre-programming wiring should be done in a few hours and the remaining work should only take another day. Once the codes are all written I just need to patch in the final commands and this room will be done.”

“Sounds good. Gotta admit that I was concerned about traps the first night in your room.”

“Nah. I disabled the traps in my room when I opened it up to you all. Can’t be killing you before I finish defending you.”

“Nice to know you care.”

“Careful. Might find your dinner a tad hot again.” He wisely silenced himself, reclining on his mattress as she worked. It was quiet for several minutes.

“So the Android says you aren’t sleeping?” She stopped.

“What of it?”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” Three cursed himself for volunteering to look into their companion’s recent insomnia.

“Come on Five. You function fine, but you barely eat, and apparently you don’t sleep.”

“You said it yourself. I function fine. So why is it of any interest?”

__So stubborn. Raised her too well on this ship. Secretive assholes the lot of us.__ “Open up Five. You shouldn’t be so nonchalant about this. Something is wrong and you should be sleeping.”

“Again with the 10 credit words.” __Brat.__

__“__ Seriously? Quoting that jackass?”

“Comforting isn’t really your thing so can you stop pushing like it is?”

__“__ Quid holding out on me. You’re too young to be this uptight.” __Shit. Shouldn’t have said that. Fuck my stupid mouth!__ It was as predicted. She finally stood from her wires and chips, eyes aflame

“What? Because I am a kid I shouldn’t have problems?”

“Yes! No!” __Why couldn’t he shut up??????__

“It seems like no matter how many times I prove to you that I am willing to take the same risks as all of you you still just see me as a kid. Good to know. Not sure why I bothered. But hey. If you want to see me as a kid then maybe you should think a little harder on that outlook. Your mistake.” She pushed past him, his shock sending him reeling to the floor. As he looked up at her she had tears in her eyes. “Protocol 4358217.” The door sealed, dead-lock sealed. __Great.__

__“__ Two?”

“Hey Three. How did it go?”

“Badly.” He rubbed his neck, feeling the bruise forming on his ribs.

“What do you mean?”

“I may have said something along the lines of she is too young to be so uptight.” Two glared.

“Exactly how along the lines are we talking here?”

“Straight as an arrow I guess.”

“And she locked you in the room and vanished I am guessing.”

“Yeah. Wanna let me out?”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t. She used a protocol that was put in place so that she could lock any one of us in a room in the event of another relapse. She has override command and only she can reset it. It’s voice controlled. Anyways I think you should sit for a little while. Let someone else fix what you did.” The screen went black. Looks like he had a long wait ahead of him. She would undoubtedly  head into the vents where they wouldn’t be able to find her easily.

 

 

 

“They’ll expect me to go into the vents. But I don’t want to be in there for too long right now. I guess I should go somewhere else. Android?”

“Yes Five? The others are worried.”

“I’m sure Three told them everything. What locations are empty right now?”

“The Training Room, the Mess Hall, and several decks are currently uninhabited by any crew members.”

“Thanks.” She set off towards the training room. Maybe she could get some of Four’s calmness by proxy. She sat there for about an hour before the doors opened to reveal the man himself.

“I hear you’ve caught Three in his rooms indefinitely.”

“I should probably let him out. It wasn’t fair what I did.”

“On the contrary, it sounds like it was well deserved. And it gives the rest of us a break from his disposition.”

“You know you don’t loathe him as much as your facade would suggest, Four.”

“I don’t loathe any of them. But he does prattle on. And he told Two what he said to you. That was uncalled for.”

“Is that a compliment from the infamous Ryo Ishida?”

“From what I hear Ryo Ishida is not someone I would wish to emulate any more than Two would wish to mimic Portia Lin.” Five bit her lip.

“I guess you listened to Three and I when he was in the infirmary.”

“I couldn’t help but be curious. I would have like to believe that I was someone you could have found assistance in that day.” It was clear that he was troubled.

“I’m sorry.”

“Perhaps I can assist you with your current issue?” Her brow furrowed.

“What are you thinking?”

“You don’t sleep. I won’t patronize you with suggestions of therapy being the ultimate cure. We both know it is not. But perhaps training would give you a distraction from whatever realities are plaguing you.”

“Training? With you? Isn’t that a little below your level?”

“Hardly. You are flexible, physically strong, and patient. You have also repeatedly proven yourself mentally inventive. You have the makings of a great warrior, and a most formidable opponent if you receive proper instruction.”

“Thank you. Somehow I feel like not everyone agrees that I should be trained. Do the others know?”

“If you speak of Three, yes he does. He does not truly see you as a child. He just believes that you should be. You’ve seen my past and you know I am not blinded by such ideals.”

“And the others?”

“It was discussed at dinner some days ago. There was much discussion on who should train you. I questioned the wisdom of Nyx’s suggestion that it should be me. Not because of your skill, merely because I believed you would not trust me enough to learn properly. I suggested Two or Nyx.”

“That makes no sense. No amount of training could make me a match for Two’s nanites, and Nyx builds her skill off of her intuition, not discipline.”

“As was pointed out to me immediately. They are right. If you trust me, I would like to spend time developing your talents. You have the stealth of a thief, this will help you greatly. While some may see your size as a disadvantage, I know it to be an aid. Many will underestimate you, as even our crew has in the past. This will be their downfall.” Five didn’t have to think long. Four had always been distant, but right now he was the only one being candid with her.

“I’ll do it.”

“Good. Shall we begin?”

“Now?”

“No time like the present. I believe you are not anxious to return to Three’s quarters any time soon.”

“I’m really not.”

“Then let’s get to work. We have a lot to cover and I will not go easy on you.” Four saw her shoulders square up, raising her height by an inch or two. 

“I don’t want you to. I want you to push me. I want you to break me down in this room and build me up from my foundation until it doesn’t matter if my opponent is a Seer, an Android, or possesses nanites.” Determination burned in her voice. Four felt his respect grow.

“And I shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review guys, I love hearing what you think.   
> Also I have a couple of old stories I was never able to finish, due to some drastic personal experiences, on my old fanfiction profile. They are never far from my mind so I am hoping to bring them over here and get back in the saddle on them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five's training continues, Nyx is a history buff, and Three is his usual charming self.

Two watched the footage of the pair.

“You were right. I haven’t seen her that determined in  a while. Three pissed her off, but it paid off here.”

“Not even a little bit concerned about her statement of wanting to be capable of beating even us?” Nyx sat against the bridge, watching the other woman.

“Not at all. If she can beat us and we can beat everything else then god help anything that comes towards her or this ship.”

“Don’t strike me as the religious sort.”

“I’m not. It’s a phrase.”

“I know. Just trying to get a rise out of you. Five isn’t the only one that needs to unwind a bit.” Two’s cheeks heated up slightly.

“I have some diagnostics to run. And we might want to send some food to Three soon. He looks a little peckish.”

 

It was several hours later that Five hit the mat, having just completed her 25th lap of the room, along with the multitude of exercises Four had run her through.

“A good start. Wash up and get some food. You might be tired enough to sleep. If not, come here and meditate. Don’t worry about the Verdant.” She smiled at the name. It really was fitting.

“Yes, Four-Sensei.” It slipped through her lips. “Sorry, it just came out. I know it was the respectful term on your world and your memories are the strongest in my head.”

“Don’t worry. It has a ring to it. Four-Sensei.” He smiled. Or, she thought that was a smile. It had no sardonic edge, no tricky glint. It was light-hearted. “No go. And good luck.”

“Thank you. Android?”

“Yes Five?”

“Release Protocol 4358217.”

“Very well.”

“Goodnight Android.”

“Goodnight Five.” The girl walked through the doors and towards the showers. After a long stay in the hot water she went towards Three’s quarters. Surprisingly he was still there.

“Hey Five.”

“Three.” She still wasn’t ready to talk. Oh well.

“Sorry for what I said earlier. My mouth go away from me.”

“As long as you know you were wrong.”

“You aren’t a child, and you haven’t been for a long time.”

“Good.”

“I hope you sleep well tonight.”

“So do I. Good night.” Three left, turning not towards the girl’s rooms but towards the bridge. He spent the next hour watching her lift the walls herself, bracing them against the furniture, but largely supporting their weight alone. It was some time later when she lay down to rest. Sleep didn’t come easy. He turned up the audio, hoping to get some idea of what was troubling her. She made very little noise once she settled down, but she was not at peace. She thrashed lightly, face tucked into her arm. Three swore that he would find a way to help her.

“She won’t be happy if she finds out about this, Three.” Nyx looked up from her pad.

“She won’t.” He made no move to confirm whether he was saying that she wouldn’t like it or she wouldn’t find out.

“Good night, Three.”

“Later Nyx.”

 

 

 

 

 

Four circled the room, watching his student. She was progressing fast. He had pushed her through intense physical workouts, using her flexibility to its full potential. She even pushed through gymnastics with no complaint. ‘ _ _I had to pull some stunts on the streets,’__ She had said, ‘ _ _This isn’t too different.”__ Currently she was facing the wall and balancing herself on one leg. She was tired. Sleep still did not come most nights.

“It may seem trivial, but you must be able to balance yourself at any angle, and compensate for your opponent. This will be our next focus.” Without warning he sent a staff soaring in her direction. As she was always on her guard she caught it easily, sliding her legs into form. “You will compensate for every blow, and respond.”

“Shouldn’t we do some hand to hand training first?”

“That will come later. I have spent the last two weeks assessing your baseline. Now I will measure your response. Until I have done so I cannot properly train you. Begin.” She steadied the staff, waiting. He did not go easy on her. His first strike came down on her leg, sending her to the ground.

“Too slow. You will die if you are so unprepared.” He did not wait for her to stand, this time hitting her back and flattening her. “The GA will not hesitate.” She braced the staff above her, blocking his next move and trying to land one at his feet. He dodged smoothly, but it gave her time to stand. They volleyed back and forth, leaving her on the losing end after a few blows each time.

“Get water.” She drank quickly. When they returned to their position she found herself watching him closer, seeing the aim and deflecting the impact. Their staves were locked together, neither letting go. She decided to try something new, lifting her leg. He leaned back, expecting a kick that never came. Her foot pushed on the joint of the two staves, like she had seen in one of his memories, the leverage allowing her to land an elbow in the crook of his neck. As he reeled she landed three direct hits to his jaw, leg, and back. She stood back panting. He rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his jaw. Five was almost afraid of his reaction.

“Well done. It took you time, but you won in the end. Every fight you have should end in such a manner. Leave, retreat, but make sure you and your honor are ahead when the dust settles. Now, again!” They continued like that. Five didn’t win again, but she learned to watch for the next move, and she managed to conclude the last matches in stalemates. She thought she saw pride in his eyes when they replaced their staves.

 

“So what is it like training with the great Master?” Three laughed.

“It’s enlightening.”

“Pretty soon I will have her fight against you, and perhaps you will learn the value of hard work and discipline.” Five smiled, hearing the humor in his voice after so many hours of working closely each day. He really wasn’t as brusque as he seemed.

“Nah, not me. I’ll leave the Zen for you geeks. I am focused enough to fire a gun and seduce a woman and that is all I need.”

“You know they say that a man so sure of his clarity must surely be blind.” Five raised her chin haughtily.

“I think his Majesty is rubbing off on her. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea Nyx. Even your weird psychic crap would probably be less holier-than-thou.”

“Please. The ways of Zairon are just as old as those of the seers. In fact, they have a very close history.” Nyx said firmly.

“Settle in girls, it’s story time!” Three said sarcastically.

“They both originated on earth, joining together as humans spread to more planets. There came a day when they were actually one people, one practice as was represented briefly by the Bene Geserit. The discipline of the Ancient Far East warriors, and the predictions of the Readers combined into one people. The Bene Geserit continued their society, morphing in to the scientists of the Alliance Era. This was when they started using children. The most famous example was a girl who escaped, River Tam. She was brilliant. The research done on her created the foundation of the seers we know today. In the Alliance Era the warriors divided among the stars. One famous group were the Companions. They were extremely talented in pleasure and human nature.”

“Whores?” Three asked. Nyx rolled her eyes.

“Companions. They healed, and pleased, both sexually and otherwise. The provided a magnificent experience, a connection that was spiritual in nature. But they were trained in combat and focus beyond normal standards. That was where they culture divided itself once more. The Companion temples fell apart, but the women remained trained and united. They simply grew to loathe the corruption that infiltrated their order. They colonized Zairon. The scientists continued their research, mass producing children like River. And Zairon returned to its ancestral roots.”

“Nice history lesson.”

“I’m actually surprised that the Seers never found you, Five.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have the qualities they look out for. You are smart, intuitive, and young.”

“Just my luck then.”

“The little warrior would have given them some trouble I imagine.”

“Well if she is going to be a warrior then we should stop coddling her away from a fine warrior’s tradition.” Three set down a cup. “Time to get the kid wasted.”

“I don’t know Three.” Five look to Four for advice. He looked between them.

“There is no harm in it here, go on.” She picked up the small cup, knocking back the fluid inside and enjoying the burn.”

“Slow down. You’re new I wouldn’t be so quick to chug it down.”

“Didn’t seem like much to me.” Three just stared.

“Come on I gave you the good stuff.”

“Sure.”

“Then what say you and me go toe to toe, shot for shot.”

“You wanna play me in a drinking game?”

“Nothing like jumping in with both feet.” Again she looked at Four. He had a glint in his eyes.

“Go for it.”

“I gotta bet on this.” Nyx looked between the two drinkers.

“Nuh uh. You keep your mojo outta this. The rest of you go for it.”

“I got a lot of faith in you kid, but I have to go with Three on this. Experience and all.” Six threw some bars on the table. Half went to the winner, half to the bet winner(s).

“Seeing as I am no longer allowed to join these little games, I’ll settle for betting. Three.” Two added her bars.

“My money is on Five. I’ll enjoy the free bars.” Four threw a significant pile onto the growing pot.

“Okay, classic rules. Last one standing wins, pot gets divided 50 to the winner and then among the gamblers on the sidelines. So tonight it looks like 25-25 to Six and Two or 50 to Four.” Nyx pulled out a new bottle and set down to glasses. “Begin.” They went shot after shot, Five holding her own and Three refusing to back down. Two never expected to pull out three more bottles of the Prius 4 booze.

“There ain’t no way some rookie is gonna-” Three attempted to stand and leer over her, however he quickly toppled. Admittedly sloshed, Five leaned leaned over him.

She pushed the bottle towards Two. “Count it out and consider me done.” Two and Six sighed, handing over the money. Five scooped the bars off the table, dividing the pot properly.  “I never said I was a rookie, Three.” His eyes crossed and his snores began. “Six, I’d get him back to his rooms if I were you. The Verdant goes online tomorrow, full creds.”  

“I’ll bring you back to your quarters.” Four pushed one arm under her shoulder, helping her as little as she needed. When they arrived he pulled back the thin sheet she preferred and hauled it over her slumping form. “See me in the morning. Tea will help the hangover.”

“Thank you, Four.” He smiled.

“You proved yourself out there, Five. They won’t see you as a child anymore.”

“Thank you for trusting me.”

“We will continue with the training tomorrow.”

“I’d expect nothing less, Four.”

“Good night, my little warrior.”

Good night, Four.” The doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't know, the series I mentioned in Nyx's stories were Firefly and Dune. I'm not really planning on bringing any more of that in, but I thought it would be nice for some context. I couldn't unsee the similarities.   
> Also any chance to represent Dune.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan for the peace summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically the build up to the finale episode.

“So the Corporations are having the summit in three days and Truffaut has agreed to let us infiltrate the convention to try and stop the attack. Now we have limited options, as usual. It’s time for our secret weapon to get eyes in there without every GA officer in there flagging us. Five, you’re up.” Five looked up.

“Me?”

“Why not?”

“No reason, I’m just surprised I guess.”

“You shouldn’t be. You’re ready for this. It’s less risky than the lab op and you pulled that off without a hitch. Your cover is Truffaut's personal assistant, on her six at all times. You will go in, and loop us into the internal systems. Once you get us in you will memorize the blueprints and help us search, isolate, and remove the threat.”

“Personal assistant, hack, and isolate. Got it.”

“Your name is Cassandra. Four and I will work with you to make sure that you’re prepared. Truffaut doubts your ability to play Corporate. Four and I will make sure that doesn’t become an issue.” Five took a deep breath. She had never been volunteered for this kind of a mission before. “Your Mikkei persona has to be perfect. We don’t know who we are going to encounter in there, and while you are the least known member of this team we have gotten around in the last couple of years and some GA officers have seen you and lived.”

“Does Truffaut have access to GA personnel who will be manning the security detail for the summit?” Five flipped through the data files.

“Good question.” Two looked at the corporation head.

“I can try to request the intel, however it could raise some suspicion.” Typical diplomat.

“Can you hack it?” Five looked up.

“Hack the GA file server, access files relating to one of  the largest “peace” summits in the last three hundred years, and copy down the entire security roster??” Three scoffed.

“Is that a challenge?” They looked up at him.

“It would be suicide.” Five bit her lip. “Truffaut, prepare the cover. I will go in as planned. We stick to the basics.”

“Sounds safer. We will have a comm on you the entire time, I promise.” Two said.

“I know.” After a moment of silence, Truffaut shuffled her case.

“Well I will be returning to my cruiser, and I will stay in contact with you. Good luck, Five was it? Or Seven. I really can’t keep up with this number system.”

“Five. Thank you.”

 

Five walked back and forth across the floor.

“Shoulders up, Five. The personal assistant for Mikkei wouldn’t slouch. You spend your entire day working for Truffaut, backbone.” Nyx barked. Five blew out a breath.

“Maybe she was right. Maybe corporate isn’t my thing.” Five ran a hand through her hair. Four stood from where he had been watching Nyx try to teach Five for about 30 minutes. It wasn’t __entirely__ devoid of progress until they worked through the attire. Namely, the shoes.

“Five, take a deep breath, like in training. Straighten  your form, and find you center of gravity. I know it’s not what it usually is. But I hope you haven’t forgotten to be ready for anything at any position. Again.” Five snapped into gear at the sound of his voice. Leaning into the frame of the shoe she put one foot in front of the other. “There’s the walk, now the posture.” Her head went up. Two more trips. “What is your name?”

“Cassandra Jameson.”

“Age and experience.”

“Age 19, born on Crios 6, joined Mikkei last year, recently reassigned to Ms. Truffaut's personal detail for my impeccable organization and coordination skills.” She blinked. “I did it.”

“Congratulations, Miss Jameson. You are now a full fledged member of the Mikkei Corporation. Now go eat. Back here in an hour for tea.” Five bowed.

“Yes, Four.” She surprised him by wrapping her arms around him in a hug that he couldn’t help but return.

“You’ve made me proud, Little Warrior.” With them both smiling, Four was left alone with Nyx.

“Wow. I’m impressed with the progress.”

“She really has come a long way. She has a natural talent, and never makes the same mistake twice.”

“I wasn’t just talking about her. She’s gotten you to loosen up a lot. I barely recognize the stern loner that I met when I came on this ship. It’s remarkable.

“She has a unique spirit. Five has the strongest connection to all of us out of the crew. She looks at us and sees who we used to be, both the memories she has experienced, and the evolution we have worked so hard to hold onto. It’s what keeps us away from those dark places. As for myself, it’s surprisingly pleasant. Now I must eat. It would not be prudent for me to return late.” Nyx walked out of the training room smiling at the pair. Five would pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for one today! Chapter 5 is pretty short so I'm giving you guys another one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eos 7, minus Four being a dick.

Five walked slightly behind Truffaut as they went from ambassador to ambassador.

“Mr. Nimean, how long until the conference starts?”

“I believe we are only awaiting the delegation from the LoAW.”

“I admit I am surprised that the League of Autonomous Worlds is joining this. Which world is sending a group?”

“It was meant to be someone from the Eastern ranges, but I believe there was a last minute change and I don’t know who. There they are.” The Ferrous Corp. delegate pointed behind them. Five looked up, startled to see the Zairon delegation.

“Zairon is representing? I haven’t heard of them being interested in council affairs in quite some time. Cassandra, would you be so kind as to retrieve the file from my quarters? You really were correct to bring the extended intel. I shouldn’t have doubted you. Mr. Nimean, I would like to introduce you to my newest and brightest, Miss Casandra Jameson. I think she has a bright future at Mikkei.” Nimean offered his hand, which Five accepted delicately.

“The pleasure is all mine. Ms. Truffaut doesn’t hand out praise easily. Now I will let you fulfill your mission, Miss Jameson.” Five nodded courteously.

“I will return quickly, Miss.”

“See that you do. I image the talks will commence shortly and it wouldn’t do to not have all of our cards in our hands.” Five walked up the stairs, stopping at the rail to look at the team from Zairon once more. She recognized Four’s stepmother, and someone who she imagined was his brother. It would have to be handled later. She raced through, towards the Mikkei guest quarters. Opening the door and thanking the heavens for a legitimate cover for once, she opened the computer terminal. She wasn’t lying to Three. The plan Two suggested would have been a suicide hack, but this was much better. Gaining access to the plans was easy enough. Time to hope her coms were a success and on a low enough frequency to not be picked up.

“Two, this is Five. Come in Two.”

“Five this is Two. Report?”

“I successfully accessed the blueprints and I am analyzing them for a primary bomb site as we speak. We do have one issue. Remember that GA Commander that chased down Three and I? He’s here, and he is in charge of security for the Summit.”

“Shit.”

“My disguise is good. That actually isn’t the bad news. Four, are you there?”

“I’m here.”

“The planet representing the League of Autonomous Worlds is from Zairon. It’s being led by your stepmother. You can’t be a part of the ground team on this op. You have to stay on the ship.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Two, Three, and Six will board the station using a docking bay on the south side. According to this security coding, Ferrous implanted a code to loop the footage. It’s the one weakness I have. Should be wide enough if you’re smart. Once you are within the confines of the ship let me know and I will direct feed the plans to you along with any exploitable site I have identified. I can’t do it in person. You guys have to be extra careful. That commander has it in for us and he knows us well. I have to deliver a file to Truffaut. Then she will send me out of the conference hall and I will begin my search. Be careful.”

“It’s a smart plan, Five. Let’s pull it off.” Five closed the terminal and input the feed loop for her presence in the room. Walking back towards the dozens of politicians, she handed Truffaut a data pad, meanwhile getting her first close up look at the woman who ruined Four’s life. Once again it was introductions and courtesies.

“Cassandra the meeting is starting. You can go. Apparently Ferrous wants the first order of business to be handled privately. I trust you can keep yourself… occupied.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Turning back she began to run through the bomb sites. Once the team had their schematics and Tarium detectors they began to sweep the levels, one by one. It was slow going, and soon Truffaut was informing Five that Ferrous had lost the vote. Five made sure she was standing on the balcony. She saw Nimean’s assistant veer off from the group. She followed. Down a chrome hall and towards the lower decks, until they reached a dead end, with her still several paces behind.

“Why are you following me, Miss Jameson? I do not believe tailing members of another diplomatic party is included in the basic tasks of a personal assistant.”

“Neither is blowing up a space station, and yet here you are.” Her watch beeped. “Tarium. Where is it? In a panel, or a maintenance closet?”

“Nothing so simplistic. You cannot stop it.” The younger looking man stepped forward. Five deflected, feeling her arm pulse with pain. It wasn’t a human blow. Controlling her breathing and kicking off the impractical shoes she went on the offensive. It only took a couple of blows to confirm her theory. With a strong grip on his arm, specifically the skin itself, she frowned.

“You’re not human, or a hack mod, or a Nanite subject. You’re an android. Running the illegal upgrade that makes you able to pass as human. Where did you get it?”

“If you must know, Nimean.” They continued to fight, but Five wasn’t sure how much she could hold up against the enemy android.

“So he uses you to blow up Eos 7 and start a war, while he gets off of the ship.”

“That’s the basics I have already activated the detonation order. You can’t stop it.”

“Let me guess, you’re also the bomb?” She came up with an idea. “Two come in!”

“Five?”

“I need you to be ready to get off now. I found it.” With the small talk ceased, she focused on the fight and warning her friends. “I think I can handle it but once I do the station will go on alert and you don’t want to be here when it does. Blink away for a few hours. I will send a subspace transmission when it’s clear to return.”

“Got it.” Looking around Five found what she was looking for, what hours and days of studying ship blueprints and manuals had taught her was standard practice. Dragging the fight towards the sides of the wall she let herself get slammed against the metal and pushed the button opening the escape pod that was kept near to the engine core in any event in which maintenance staff needed to make a quick evac. Five used her leverage to twist the Android inside and lock it.

“No neural link to the station. No hack out.” She pushed the instant ejection and hoped she hadn’t screwed up. About 500 meters from the station the pod blew. Alarms rang and Five grabbed her shoes, running to meet up with her ride. The diplomats were sprinting from the meeting hall towards the entryway, ignoring the pain from the fight and the ankle she quickly rolled. She found Truffaut and tapped her arm.

“Hello Cassandra. I trust your nap in our quarters helped to alleviate that pounding headache you’ve had all day?”

“It did, until this. What’s going on Ma’am?”

“I’ve no idea.” The announcement came on that a near by explosion triggered the alert and all parties were to return to quarters. The pair of women sat in their room as GA men filed in, scanning their ID badges.

“Well ladies I do think we won’t have to bother you again. Stay here and stay prepared and await future information.” Five looked up, thanking the stars it was no one she knew. Truffaut waited until the escort left to sigh and sit down.

“Your task?”

“Successful.”

“What happened? I thought the plan was to deactivate the device?”

“That’s before I discovered that the bomb was placed inside a modified security android brought by the Ferrous delegation.” Truffaut raised her eyebrows.

“That’s a new one. Good job. It seems you are the brains of your operation. Speaking of, where are they?”

“I warned them before jettisoning the escape pod to leave and evade the search parties. I hope they had enough time.”

“I think we would have heard if the crew of the Raza had been found.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Two hours later they received a communication informing them that the summit would be rescheduled and inviting them to return to their transports. Once the Mikkei ship was well away from Eos 7 Five sent a subspace transmission.

“Two this is Five. I’m relaying you coordinates for a rendezvous. Respond.”

“Five this is Two, receiving and inputting coordinates. Welcome home.”

“I can’t wait. I’m going to need a round in medical as soon as I can get one.”

“Medical, why?”

“Can I just explain that between a med scan and some tea please?”

“If you insist.” The Mikkei ship dropped out of FTL to find the Raza waiting for them. The Marauder approached and docked. Truffaut and Five met them in the hangar. Four approached her gently, looking her up and down, seeing the way she stood and breathed.

“Thank god you made it out on time. I was worried I didn’t give you enough of a chance. There wasn’t time-”

“Relax, Five. We were meeting up near to the airlock anyways to figure out a new plan for tracking the bomb when we received your message. It wasn’t too close. Truffaut.” Two addressed the older woman. “I put a lot of trust in you sending this one in alone. I’m glad to see that, for now, it was well earned.”

“Five is a very capable girl. I advise you to look forward to hearing her story.” In that moment the pain she had been hiding caught up and she slid, fortunately to be caught by Four. “Now get her to your infirmary. I’m sure she is quite tired. However she refused any medical attention until you arrived.”

“Sounds like her. Until next time.” The trio reentered the Marauder. Four placed Five on the long seats, feeling her head. “Okay you got her?”

“Go.” The shuttle pulled away from the cruiser, heading towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update soon. Reviews are love guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Eos 7 and Five's next plan.

Once aboard the Raza again they carried Five through their worried crew to Med Bay.

“What the hell happened she sounded fine in the transmission?” Three fumed.

“She did say she needed medical. Android, catalog and report all injuries?” Two requested. A moment later the blonde android began to recite.

“She has suffered extensive bruising on her arms, and a couple on her stomach. She has a sprained ankle and her lower back shows signs of blunt force trauma. This looks like a combination of defensive and offensive wounds concurrent with a fight against a very skilled and strong opponent.”

“When will she wake up?”

“Any moment now the treatment should restore her to consciousness. I cannot however predict the state she will be in on the concentration of anesthesia and stress that is effecting her.”

“We’ll stay.”

“As expected.” True enough she was soon leaning up in the bed.

“Hi guys!” She smiled. “It’s good to be home.” Three stepped forward.

“Uhuh. Gonna tell us what happened?” Five rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be fine. Nothing a little R&R won’t fix. I will tell you though. Ferrous placed the bomb in an upgraded android and instructed him to detonate should the vote not go in his favor.” Two gaped.

“Wait so who did you fight?”

“The ferrous android. We struggled. Once I was off the comm with you I managed to get him into an escape pod and eject it just before he blew.”

“Which triggered the alert.” Two nodded in understanding.

“Yep. So this damage is from fighting an android. I fought correctly, and did all the right blocks, but even blocking a blow from high density metal limbs leaves a bruise.”

“And the back damage?”

“I let him slam me into the wall so that I could release the escape pod. I guess my lower spine got bruised.”

“You guess? Five you’re actually hurt. Maybe this mission was too much for you I shouldn’t have pushed you like this.” Two bit her lip. Five fumed.

“Really, Two? I faced off, and won, against an ANDROID! There are only two members of this crew, maybe three that that would be a remotely fair fight for, and you are going to single me out as not being one of them? Seriously. You, the Android, and maybe Nyx. That’s it. Don’t play that card. It doesn’t work for you.”  Five pushed herself up and jumped down from the med bed. Two reached out to catch her. “Stop. I’m fine. I don’t need help. Maybe shouldn’t focus on my bruises but focus on the fights I got them from. How many people did we save down there, without getting caught.” Walking around Three, she left the med bay.

“Hate to say it, but she’s right, Two. What she did was amazing. The fact that she figured it out, and knew enough to push the bombdroid out in an escape pod? It was pretty smart.” Six pointed out.

“I know it was smart. We all know that she’s smart. It’s not the point.”

“It’s exactly the point.” Surprisingly this came from Three. “We need to stop being so shocked when she pulls something off and looking for everything that went wrong. Now aside from that we have a major corporation bent on starting a war. They’re gonna take a second stab at that summit. Hopefully Ferrous will be smart enough to not try the same thing twice. We’re gonna have to think about that tomorrow. Get some sleep. Four, find Five, work your mojo shit and give her something to take her mind off of the rest of us being assholes.” Three waved uncharacteristically as he left.

 

Five flashed through her own memories of the men accompanying the Zairon delegation. Generals, ambassadors, advisers, and the High Empress herself. Seeing the woman who ruined Four’s life up close made her so thankful for the breathing exercises. She was ashamed to admit that she briefly considered leaving the bomb to get rid of her. There might be something she could do. Four was worried that without his memories he would have no idea who to trust. But Ryo couldn’t come back. It was a terrible choice to make. But she had his memories.

“Android, alert me the moment we get word of a second summit. I will need details.”

“Yes, Five.”

“What are you planning, Little Warrior?” Four sat in front of her. She pulled up the tablet.

“I downloaded the list of members from the Zairon Imperial Court. Once I have their names I am using their profiles to give me something to focus on and creating a list of reliable generals who, with the proper coaching, you can use to out your stepmother and reclaim your throne.” Clearly he wasn’t expecting it.

“Five, that’s amazing. It’s so much work to take on. Are you sure it isn’t too immense of a task? To sort through that many memories, I mean.”

“If that’s what it takes. I saw her, at the Summit.” Four nodded.

“I saw the feed.”

“If this is what it takes to take the smear off of your name, and to avenge your father, without you losing everything you have fought to become, then I won’t hesitate.” Five bit her lip. “If you’re willing to let me. I won’t go digging through your life like this without your say.” Four thought hard.

“I will approve the effort, on one condition.” Five nodded, grinning. “The moment it puts too much strain on your mind, you cease. We will find another way.”

“I promise.”

“The Android has told us that your neural link to our memories carries a great deal of danger. You could be trapped within the memory dimensions and lose yourself. Somehow I’ve grown fond of having you around here. It wouldn’t do well to have my best apprentice ensnared in my mind.”

“I will pull back, but I think I can do this. Thank you.” She hugged him tightly before pulling back.

“Thank you. What do you need?”

“I need some tea, and peace. I don’t know how long this will take. I need somewhere I can be with no distractions unless needed. If we get the details on the next summit then wake me before solidifying plans. I have some ideas but they need to wait.”

“You can use my quarters, if you wish. Yours are generally  loud, and mine are farther from any main halls and no one will disturb you. I will ensure it.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you.” Four and Five walked towards his room and set about making the tea. There was an easy rhythm between them, going through the motions. Drinking the rich brew, Five scrolled through the officers and advisers.

“I’m going to try and identify your teachers and the men who were most loyal to your father. Hopefully it won’t be impossible to convince them of the truth, or they already know and they’re waiting for you to give them a real heir to follow. If we get enough of the generals on our side we can slide the empire out from under her without her knowing until it’s too late. I’ve isolated this list to officers with more than ten years of service.”

“Why ten years?”

“Anyone we approach needs to not only have a place in court lasting longer than the new regime, but also personal experience dealing with you. They need to, if not respect you, at the very least hold you in high enough regards to support your claim to the throne. Anyone too new won’t have that.”

“In that case, here is the first general, Lord Izara Hiroshi.” Five nodded, breathing deep and placing the neural clips and leaning back onto the bed. Four took a few steps outside his room before turning on his coms.

“Two, this is Four.”

“What is it?”

“Five is meditating in my chambers, focusing on a personal project of hers. She is not to be disturbed.”

“Why your rooms?”

“Think nothing of it. Her own quarters are much too close to the ventilators and the motors. It’s too loud.” Unknown to Four, Two bit her cheek.

“What project?”

“We will disclose that at our own discretion. For now it is nothing to be concerned with unless it yields positive results.”

“I thought it was Five’s personal project.” Four sighed, caught in the slip.slip.

“It’s irrelevant. Simply see to it that she has the peace she requires.”  

“As you wish.” Four told himself he was above rolling his eyes at Two’s sarcastic tone. He was. Returning to his room, he watched the expressions on Five’s face drift in and out while he scrolled through the officials for their next target.

 

__Five watched the young Ryo rolling his eyes at the antics displayed by his teachers. They always wanted him to value the great history of Zairon, their exasperation leading to loud toned voices and drastic arm gestures. As if a prince would be swayed by such a childish method when he could much more easily hold himself captivated by the games on his info pad._ _

__“Ryo, your stepmother, the Empress, requests your presence.” General Hiroshi stood stoic but impatient in the doorway._ _

__“See, Ito Sensei, there are more important matters to occupy my time. Until tomorrow.”_ _

__“Prince Ryo, speak better to your teachers or you will find yourself tasked with extra lessons.”_ _

__“Officer Hiroshi, as you are my stepmother’s favorite errand boy, and I’ve no doubt such a feat is well within your grasp, I sincerely apologize to you,” he turned, “Ito Sensei.”_ _

Five pulled herself from the memories.

“Definitely not him.”

“Noted.”

“Ryo was a stubborn, and at times disrespectful young man. He was not only particularly rude to Hiroshi, but also called him the Empress’s favorite errand boy. There was no love lost between them, so I doubt he will be eager to help.”

“Good to know.” Four made a mark on his profile. “Next candidate is Lord Commander Sora Maeda.”

The process was repeated dozens of times, each time Five returned within a few moments with a report on the individual, their connection to the court, and their loyalties. While the vast majority were either too close to the Empress, resentful of Ryo, or unpredictable as a whole, there were a few who stood out as possibilities. So far they had six. Three generals, a senior adviser, a and a very experienced guard who had been working in the palace for 27 years.

“It’s a good start, but we need more to work with. This will take some planning. Even now we don’t have enough to fully trust these guys.”

“I am, however, closer than I have been in some time. Thank you, Five.” Five blushed and smiled.

“It’s what I can do. I fix things. Maybe I can give you a shot at fixing this”

“You do it well. It’s time for supper. We should take a break. We’ve made a lot of progress.”

“Okay.” Five stood up far too quickly, falling back a bit. Four reached an arm under her shoulder, helping her.

“Let me. You’ve exerted a good deal of your energy.”

“Thanks, Four.” They walked towards the mess hall, his arm still carrying some of her weight. Heads rose when they reached the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I just finished writing the get together scene for Four and Five and that was emotional and wow.


	8. Five's Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's why so long without an update...  
> I was out of town performing for a few days on the coast for the Eclipse, then out of town for almost a week working a festival near Portland.  
> My dad has Stage 4 Cancer, and for the Summer I'm his caregiver which hasn't given me much time to get to my computer.   
> And I live in Eugene, Oregon. For anyone who doesn't know what's going on, google Eugene Air Quality. We have several major forest fires going on all around us and the smoke is settling in our Valley. The air is awful and while no order has been issued yet, many people I know are evacuating North to the Coast to escape it. I have spent the days going from one filtered air shelter to the next trying to survive it with my dad.

“Heard you and Five were working on some top secret project for hours tonight. Wanna fill us in?” Three leered. “You were awful quiet like. Usually your projects involve loud banging and clanging and the like.” Five took in a breath. “Also why do you look so tired out?” His tone turned suspicious.

“None of your business yet. I’ve no doubt that we will be filling you in soon. But not now. Android, any word on the summit?”

“The transmitted file was heavily encrypted. Without the password it will take me some time to retrieve the data. I’m unclear on why Truffaut would send us such a coded message.” Five reached for the data pad.

“I’ve got the key. Sorry, forgot that bit. Truffaut and I agreed that any future information should be protected lest it be discovered that we are as friendly as we are right now.” Five typed in a several character password. “She insisted on a surprisingly simple pass code, hiding the data in plain sight.” Hitting enter and watching the light turn green, she continued, “the code is Cassandra. My Mikkei name.” Her eyes darted around the information. “The next summit is in three weeks on Meridian 5. The same corporate attendance, and a request to once again join her as Cassandra if at all possible.” She looked at Four, drastically turning down her voice so only they could hear. “That gives me a deadline. I want it finished by the time we go into the Summit. It will make several things much easier.” Four’s face was tense.

“Five that’s a hefty deadline to reach. We don’t have enough intel.” Five set down the data pad.

“Then I guess I have a lot more work to do. That’s enough for now.”

The others had been watching the pair avidly, trying to understand what they were saying, but __someone__  had taught Five how to actually whisper.

“Now are you gonna fill us in?” Two asked.

“Not yet, boss. You’ll be the first to know when I decide to do something crazy.” Five began to eat, feeling her body rejoice at the taste of the familiar food. “I missed this The fancy stuff just isn’t the same. There’s nothing in it. I’ll take the Android’s cooking any day.” Clearly the topic was dropped. They ate in silence for a while.

“So if Ferrous wants to start a war, they won’t be dumb enough to blow up another station. What are the topics on the table?” Five looked back at the screen, clicking the file called “unresolved issues.”

“There are your average debates on trading routes, inspection fines, and the usual discontentment with territory held by major corporations being presented by the LAOW. Still no word on who will represent them this time, however it’s thoroughly possible that Zairon will come again.” Five bit her lip.

“What was their motive, last time? Zairon hasn’t stepped foot in galactic matters since the war started. They’ve been too busy. If they were going to join the tables they would have joined alone rather than throwing themselves into representing dozens of other colonies. What’s with that?” Nyx asked. Five scrolled.

“I have been building a theory since I saw Li Na Katsumi, the Empress,” Five elaborated for the confused faces in the room.”

“Shoot. We’ve got nothing.” Two leaned against a pillar. Five connected the pad to the screen. Zairon appeared on the monitor.

“The Principality of Zairon is the largest and longest lasting Autonomous World in the Galaxy. However ever since the war with the Republic of Pyr, they’ve been losing resources, fast.” Now Pyr flashed up, mildly smaller. “Ever since Hiro’s ascension to the throne, they haven’t been able to maintain some of their stronger corporate ties. The GA sends in aid packages, but only to areas that have already been devastated.” A few photos of burnt villages and wrecked stations rolled by. “Flash forward a few years and you have a young emperor who is desperate to feed his people but lacks the strategic skill to do it well. This is where the League comes in.”

“I don’t follow.” Three squinted.

“Zairon has had a reputation of extreme independence for decades. They have very little trade. But Pyr is destroying the resources Zairon has built up in the planets that are part of the Principality. So they need to turn to the other Autonomous Worlds. All of their corporate friends are reluctant to get in the middle of such a huge conflict that doesn’t directly involve them, yet. And here we come to Minister Agron Fisk, of Elys 3, who has, up until now been trying to push the agenda of the League for years. No one takes him seriously, so they have made very little progress. Along comes the infamous Empress Regent of Zairon, fresh from framing Ryo Ishida for the murder of his father. She offers them powerful representation at the corporate tables and in return they promise substantial contributions of food, fuel, and other assorted resources. By doing this, Zairon become a proxy corporation without ever having to lift a finger or crush a rebellion. No one revolts against an overlord they don’t know is really pulling the strings.” Five turned back to the group to see shocked faces. The Android looked quickly over her notes, along with Nyx.

“It is a very plausible theory.” The Android looked back and forth from the projections to Five. “It has an 87 percent chance of accuracy, based on calculations including the Empress’s past history of manipulation and the desperation of the League that resulted from years of poor leadership.” Nyx shook her head.

“This is brilliant.”

“I haven’t told you the best and worst part yet.” Five sighed. “It’s the most valuable card in her deck.” Five pulled up the photos she had taken during the summit of the Zairon delegation. Nyx gasped in horror.

“Are you sure?” Five bit her lip sadly.

“There’s no mistaking it.”

“That’s how she-”

“Yeah.”

“Oi! Wanna let us in on it?” Three barked impatiently.

“Meet Simon Leeks, of the Seers, and personal attache to Empress Ishida Li Na Katsumi.” You could hear a pin drop. Four was the first to speak, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Five, a word please?” His voice was like iron. She huffed and followed him through the doors. Two pulled up the video feed from the halls, but without audio there wasn’t much to go on. Just a bunch of faces and frustrated hand gesture.

 

__In the hall_ _

“Are you insane? Not only do you want to take on Katsumi, but you also want to go against __Seers?__ They’ll sniff out this plan in moments. They predict things like this. Exactly like this.” Four turned away from Five.

“Four, there are reasons I am doing things the way I am. They can’t predict me the way they can others.”

“Don’t get cocky. It’s always a mistake. Five can’t you see this is most likely a suicide mission now? How can we expect to outsmart Ferrous, and Zairon, and the Seers? It’s impossible!” Four pushed against the walls, losing his calm like she had only seen a couple of times. Five sighed, reaching up and grabbing his arm.

“Four, that’s exactly why I have a plan.” The group in the mess hall watching really wanted to hear now. Four tried to pull back his arm, but she was stubborn. “Look me in the eyes and listen for a minute.” Once more holding his arm in her hand she met his gaze. When her bright eyes met his terrified ones, they soothed him slightly, but the fear remained. Taking a deep breath, he tried to ground his mind.

“What’s your plan?”

“We continue to select the generals that are going to support your claim. We are only going to devote a couple of days to that. Then I will go under deep cover in Zairon.” Four grit his teeth. “Only deep enough to vet and link our targets. Then you come in and we bring them in on the mission to force a confession from Katsumi or convince your brother we are telling the truth. I wasn’t overstating it when I said he was young and idealistic. He looked up to you. And he’s not too stupid. That part could take most of our remaining time. Once everything is set we commence the coup and replace you on the throne. You use the opportunity to cut out the Seer presence in the court and place Nyx in as your adviser, retaining the predictive skill so you don’t look weak to your new court. The rest of the Crew is placed in as your personal guard/special ops team. That gives us diplomatic immunity and provides us with the perfect opportunity to enter the Summit without leading the Seers right to it, and gives us genuine credentials to work with. In so doing we eliminate multiple threats. The Seers want the war. So we take one of their biggest chips away. It’s a win win situation and leaves us with only one major threat: Ferrous and the Summit itself.”

Four’s mind was racing. Five was a brilliant strategist, and while the plan was still rather simple and needed some fine tuning when it came to the details of replacing him on the throne, it was a solid plan.

“I still think you are insane.” Five beamed. “But I can’t deny it has merit. I’m not entirely agreeing yet, so don’t get ahead of yourself. You still need to iron out the rest of the plan, select the rest of your targets, and create a cover ID that passes __my__ inspection __and__ gets you placed correctly to come into contact with enough of our targets that you don’t throw yourself into the fire contacting the rest.” Five jumped up for a moment. “We should rejoin the others, and maybe debrief them on this crazy plot you’ve hatched.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one for now, longer one coming out in a couple of days when the smoke clears, for lack of a more fitting phrase, and things return to normal.


	9. Five's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five explains her plan to the team sooner than she had intended. Five gains some new skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for how long this has taken me to post. It's been written for weeks. I just couldn't sit down to read through and post for a while. HERE'S WHY 
> 
> As I mentioned at the start of my last update, I've spent the last several months being a caregiver for my Dad. He died a month ago. My mother and I have been trying to put our lives back together. With college, college marching band, and prep for a probable Bowl Trip, I haven't had the time or energy to pay attention to my writing. I'm picking it back up now though, and am currently finishing Chapter 15. Please be understanding. I might post two chapters today for a bonus.

 

_ In the mess hall  _

The crew hastily pulled down the visual feed and returned to their spots as Five walked back in with the support of Four.

“So I guess it’s time to fill you in on what I’ve been planning today. It will help us with all of this.” So she began with the first brain prompt she received on that balcony and ended with her more in depth scheme. All of this was followed by stunned silence. Two was pensive, the Android was busy calculating, along with Nyx, Six was concerned, and Three was plain old shocked. 

“Are you guys going to say something?” Two got up and stood by Five, looking deep in thought. 

 

“Nyx, hit me.”  The analyst scratched out a couple of notes, lines appearing on her forehead. 

 

“It’s a pretty solid plan.” Two nodded, eyes moving onto the rest of the team.

 

“Why does she have to go?” Six asked. Five kept her cool.

 

“For starters, the same reason I usually have to go. I am the only person on this team without a long rap sheet or red flagged bioscans. I’m clean. Second, and Nyx can verify this,, the Seers, the biggest threat we have, can’t predict me the way the can the rest of you. Not anymore.” 

 

“Why not?” Two racked her brain for a reason. Nyx stood, pulling up her own notes. The screen was filled with a giant chart.

 

“I’ve spent most of my time building profiles. And from what I’ve seen, Five is more rmarkable that you know. Five holds the memories and personality imprints of your entire crew. She has Six’s compassion, your decision making skills, Three’s conning abilities, and Four’s control. In addition, she possesses Seer target level analytical capacity and her own survival skill, street smarts, and a chameleon air about her. No seer can compute that many brains in one body thinking with a concentrated direction. She’s not consciously directed by the memories, as they have no consciousness of their own. Rather she is an amalgamation of the best and worst parts of you. And yet, not one of these splinters is overwhelming or understated. No Seer I’ve met can predict what six people are going to do in perfect harmony because six people have never been in this kind of perfect harmony. Maybe if Five were individually wired to be more reckless. But she’s not. The Seers have no way of knowing about the upload. If they even know she exists, they are having a particularly challenging time understanding anything she does or why.” Nyx finished. 

 

“Great explanation. Third, I am the only one who knows Zairon well enough to pull off the deep cover. I have its traditions, its hierarchy, and its history internalized. Any of you would need me feeding you information. So I have to run the con from the ground.” 

 

“I don’t like it. But she’s right, Six.” Nyx sighed sadly. “I vote for us to go with Five’s plan if she can make it work.”

 

“Got my vote I guess. It will be nice to see the GA’s face when the crew of the Raza walks into a summit with full diplomatic immunity or whatever it’s called.” Three knocked back his drink. Six grudgingly threw in his agreement. Two looked at her crew, from Five’s hopeful eyes to Six’s tense expression, Three’s attempt to hide his fear, Nyx’s distant face that meant she was trying to predict outcomes, and even the Android as her face morphed between fear and respect for the whole thing. Finally she turned her inspection to Four. His usually unreadable face was failing him now.

 

“What do you think, Four?” Five turned towards him, optimistic and pleading. They seemed to have an entire conversation in their minds. Four didn’t respond to her, finally speaking aloud to Five.

 

“We will double your training everyday from tomorrow morning to the day you step foot on Zairon. You will limit your time in the Neurospace to the least possible so as not to cause further issues, and we will vet all subjects to our highest ability before you ever say a word to them about who you are allied with. And Five, up until the moment when you stand before me as I sit upon my father’s throne, you never indicate your true identity as a member of this crew. Your new identity will be the only name you use with any of them until there is no more immediate threat.” Five nodded. Eventually he turned back to Two. “I say my stepmother has something coming to her she will never expect.”

 

“Fine. We’ll do it. Now can we please finish eating?” Reheating their food quickly, they laughed and told stories, successfully burying the nerves beneath layers and layers of mirth. Four walked Five to her room. Her strength was quickly returning, but he retained his arm’s position on her side, supporting her. When they reached the doors she surprised him by turning and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her with equal strength, taking in the scent of her hair and the solidarity of her form in his embrace. She didn’t tremble, nor did she cry. Rather she looked back up him with the most piercing eyes he had ever seen, and the emotion there shook him to his core.

 

“Four, I’m so proud of you, for everything.” His brow furrowed. 

 

“I don’t understand.” She smiled. 

 

“I spent hours tonight watching Ryo Ishida grow up aggressive, punished for sympathy or compassion. I saw as he became the man I met all those months ago on this very ship. And I felt his pain as he left his home, his burning need for vengeance. And now…” She bit her lip. “I can’t see a single trace of that darkness in you.” He opened his mouth to protest. “I’m not saying you’re pure. None of us are. We’ve lied, stolen, and our actions have led to deaths, certainly. But you are not the arrogant and callous man that Ryo Ishida was, and I know you never will be again. You’ve learned to trust, and to care. I’m so proud of you for letting this second chance that we’ve all had be real for you.” He pulled her back against his chest, and this time, he was the one he  _ swore  _  wasn’t shaking. They stood in silence for a moment before she pulled back and retreated to her rooms. Four waited for a moment before circling back. 

* * *

 

“She’s unique, isn’t she?” Nyx commented from across the hall as he opened his quarters. “Five.” As if he could have been confused as to who she meant. Four hesitated, with one hand against the doorframe. 

 

“She certainly is.” 

 

“She can pull this off, you know.” Four said nothing. He entered his room, falling back onto his bed and quickly drifting to sleep, a familiar small he couldn’t quite place washing over him and following him into the calming arms of the dream world. 

* * *

 

After three more days Five looked at the complete list of officers, advisers, and palace staff that they would use to initiate the coup. They had eleven. Which was actually pretty good given their goal. Five flipped through the data she had gathered in preparation. The next two days would be spent setting up her cover identity. She chose a role in the technology department for the security team, creating a history of tech experience that she knew she could live up to. The staff slot was easy. But creating a life on Zairon was more of a challenge. She and Four spent countless hours putting together a family history, an education, and a current residence. She found  a modest property close to the palace but not so close as to be regularly patrolled. 

 

In between meditation and planning sessions, she and Four continued sparring constantly. She had a solid grasp on a variety of weapons, and was quickly perfecting her skill aim with kunai and shuriken. She enjoyed the compact nature of the blades and the long range capabilities. She also worked with Nyx, studying behavior patterns and trying to memorize the microexpressions she would need to correctly assess the targets. 

 

“Now I don’t want to turn you into a seer, and we don’t have the time. But you should have a basic understanding.” They were currently sitting in a station while they resupplied, Nyx, Five, and Four were eating and Nyx was pointing out individuals for Five to study. 

“The group buying squid from the shop over on the far side.” Five glanced up frequently, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. “Tell me everything you can.” Five’s eyes swept him head to toe. 

 

“The tallest male is late thirties, 5’9”, about 195 pounds. He’s not the dominant. They are all oriented around the second to shortest woman.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She’s the dominant in the group. They watch her for instruction and movement. They don’t let the salesman get too close, but if she moves then they adapt with her.” 

 

“Good. Keep going.”

 

“The shortest female is the younger sister of the tallest male. She’s about 5’2”, 134 pounds, and in her early twenties. She shares the same cheekbones and hair color. He is also slightly turned towards her while maintaining his angle at the dominant.”

 

“Second tallest male?”

 

“5’7”. 165 pounds, larger build. He’s worked farm jobs. Typical crop worker clothing, sunburned skin, and cut up knuckles. He’s been in a recent fight. No biological relation to the other three, but there is a very strong group dynamic among them. This isn’t a recently established social group.”

 

“What else?” Nyx narrowed her eyes, liking what she was hearing. Having looked over all the members of the group overall, Five searched for something further below the surface. 

 

“The dominant is pregnant. About 3 months.” Nyx raised her eyebrows, surprised. 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

“She has a very small frame, but a slight raise in her abdomen. She’s tucking one arm near to her stomach and keeping the other near the gun that she has on her opposite hip.  It’s also not her first child. She doesn’t look nervous about it. It’s routine for her. First time mothers have a much higher tendency to be nervous or fidgity. One more thing. The tallest male is the father. His eyes have barely left her, and they keep darting from her stomach to her face. Whether he is the biological father or not, he’s the most protective male in the group.” Nyx nodded, agreeing with the assessment. “Also whenever they move he reaches over and touches her elbow and her eyes light up slightly, and her lips turn up. While they are all standing around her in a protective stance and watching her for cues, she and the man are distinctly closer than the others. Now they’re leaving the squid stand. She’s ahead in the group but they are walking in a loose diamond with the man on her right side, again, opposite the gun. This is a rough neighborhood, and they all have an identical tattoo on their necks. It’s probably a gang marking of some kind. If a fight breaks out then the pair can defend each other and their child efficiently.” 

 

“Good job. You’re learning well.”

 

“I had a lot of practice. On the streets you had to know which people were safe to pick as marks. I don’t remember a lot of the details, but I’ve dreamed enough to know a few things.”

 

“That will help you a lot. Now, how is this useful for what you are doing now?” Nyx pressed.

 

“I will watch the marks’ behavior around the Empress, Emperor, and high ranking loyalists. I will also watch them if I see them near someone who disrespects the current regime. Their response and micro-expressions will help me to decide if they truly are the people we want. “

 

“What’s the trap you don’t want to fall into?”

 

“I don’t want to get caught up in on behavior pattern. I need to keep an objective eye.  I also can’t purely base a conclusion on how they react when under the Empress’ eye, because many of our marks have years of discipline and have clearly learned to protect themselves. They have thus far managed to evade the seer’s judgment, implying that they have either not been the focus of or have succeeded in fooling the individual seer that is stationed on Zairon.” Nyx looked at Four.

 

“She’s good. I think she’s almost ready. When do we reach Zairon?”

  
“Three more days. The property has been purchased and her identity has been edited as needed. We can review the file later. For now we should go meet Two and the others in the shipyard. Time to let our Little Warrior pick out her very own cruiser shuttle.” Five beamed. The crew had agreed that it was her right to actually own the shuttle that they would name after her sub-computer. So Two, Three, and Six were picking out appropriate options. Five grabbed her bag, Four and Nyx falling in step behind her. Nyx smiled at their own little group, watching hour Four didn’t take the lead, but instead followed Five  _ very  _ closely. She wondered if they realized it at all…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets a present! Two and Nyx are GOSSIPS! Five and Four are adorable.

Five was eventually dragging Four by his arm in her excitement. Sure they had the Marauder, but the Verdant was going to be hers. They purchased a piece of land that was large enough that she could park it in the backyard. It took a few quick heists, but they agreed that this was important. It was also the ultimate test of her hacking skills, confirming that her new identity was planted well enough to withstand a background check from the real estate company. 

The Android was going to land the Raza on a nearby but unpopulated planet, Viros 2.  The conditions wouldn’t work for humans, but she and the Raza would be just fine. It also meant no life signs for the security scans. Most of the crew would stow away on the Verdant and hide on her new land, ready for anything.

 

“Hey guys, glad you made it. Have fun people watching?” Two met them at the edge of the shipyard. 

“Yeah, it was great. Did you guys find anything?” Her excitement shone. Two nodded. 

“Yeah we have a few options.” They walked several shuttles that for one reason or another hadn’t passed the first round of inspection. “There’s three that we liked. They have enough space but they are easy to pilot solo and small enough for the yard you have. They have basic weapons and shields, nothing you won’t upgrade yourself, but a good start.  Five looked at the shuttles Two pointed out. Carefully she approached them one by one, looking in, walking through, and sitting in the pilot’s seat. The first one was just not right at all. She felt weird standing in it. The third was a bit better, but she mostly checked that one to be sure. The second shuttle was an Epsilon Class shuttle, small and relaxed. The engine was in good shape and the price wasn’t too bad. She opened up the panel beneath the navigation controls, mentally running through the improvements she could make. Overall there wasn’t much to fix. She exited to find the others looking up and waiting. The salesman grinned, knowing he had made a deal. 

“Like what you see?” 

“I do.”

“And the rest is up to us.” Two picked up her briefcase and followed him towards his office. Free detailing was included. Soon they were watching as  _ Verdant  _ was printed on the side of the hull. She loved it. They agreed that Two, Five, and Four would take the Verdant and Three, Nyx, and Six would take the Marauder. Five and Four sat up front with Two in the back. It wasn’t her first time piloting, but she wasn’t the most experienced. Fortunately this one wasn’t too difficult. Nothing like the temperamental Marauder. 

* * *

* * *

  
  


Back on the Raza, Five and Four sat down at a table, going over a few parts of the plan for what wouldn’t be the last time.

“My house is under the name Hikiro Takahashi. I work in the palace as a secretary and tech assistant to General Tanaka, one of our marks. He has been working with palace security for many years.”

“Good.”

“When we reach the planet you will be stowed away in the hidden bunker on the Verdant, with your life signs disguised by portable dampeners. I’m moving to Zairon after living for several years on Apollan 13. However I was rarely home due to work. I studied engineering and design and made my way working as a freelancer. It pays well but I’m tired of roaming everywhere. So I paid for a cruiser to get my shuttle and I closer to Zairon and flew down to the surface. Once I arrive I amp going to pick up my credentials and I start work the next day.”

“Play it safe.”

“As I can.”

“Then we will be fine. Let’s take the night off.” Five blinked. 

“Us? A night where we aren’t sparring or reviewing history or meditating?” 

“We don’t want you exhausted before we get there, so we will take it easy for most of the journey. We study during the day and relax in the evening.” Five nodded slowly.

“I could get behind that.”

“What should we do?” Five realized she didn’t have a lot of hobbies that didn’t involve programming or building gadgets. 

“We could try to find a movie.” They gave it a shot, but found that any action films were poorly done, and the horror movies were just sad. Musicals were off the table, and documentaries would be counterproductive. They finally settled on sitting together and watching a romantic comedy that they agreed to intermittently mock. With incense burning and tea brewing, the pair spent the next two and a half hours laughing. It was the most relaxed Four had ever felt. 

* * *

 

Two sat on the bridge flipping through security feeds, deciding to check on Four and Five. What she saw made her eyebrows approach her hairline. 

“Nyx, could you join me on the bridge?” Two got a glass of water while she waited. Very soon, the raven haired woman walked in.

“What’s up Two?” Two waved her over.

“What do you see?” Nyx studied the screen, pulling back in shock.

“Is that?” Two nodded, trying to control her grin.

“That would be our very own stoic prince laughing at a romantic comedy with our resident prodigy.” Two sat back down. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Well despite being incapable of getting drunk, I know you have a stash up here you might feel inclined to bring out.” Two reached into the cupboard under the weapons controls, hand coming back with a bottle and two glasses. Filling each one half way up with booze and getting some ice, they women relaxed. 

“I knew that he was loosening up, but I never expected this.” Two shook her head. 

“What were you guys like when you first woke up?” Nyx inquired. Two looked up, remembering. 

“Well, the first thing I did was beat the crap out of One. He was in between me and the controls, and life support was failing. We think that we were dead in space and got hit. We numbered off in the order we woke up. Six was pretty much the same. He and One were the pair who were so convinced that we were there to help people, that we had a chance to fix who we used to be. Three had less control.”

“Less?” Nyx scoffed.

“Oh yeah. First thing he did was bash open a crate that ended up being full of weapons. Five was the second to try and grab a gun, but we took it away right away. She’s grown a lot since then.”

“How old is she?” Two shook her head.

“We don’t actually know. Our records have our ages and some of our personal histories. We think she’s about 18 right now.”

“She looks younger.”

“Well she stowed away with another street kid. He was fifteen and she said she knew he was younger than her, so we guessed seventeen ish. Of course we don’t actually know. She’s still looking for her past.”

“And Four?”

“Silent. He said almost nothing. Four found his way to the training room, found his sword, and never put it down.”

“And how did he and Five interact?”

“For the most part, they didn’t. Five and Six got along pretty well. He was like a big brother to her. Six and I tried to protect her for so long. Three took a while to get used to her, and to this day he has a hard time remembering that she isn’t a kid.” Two leaned her head back on the console. “Gods it broke her when he betrayed us.”

“But Four never thought that.”

“No.” Two agreed. “When they did talk, he spoke to her like he would any of us. He told us we should remember that she grew up on the streets, and fought to survive as hard as any of us did. That was weird to hear.” 

“I bet.”

“She’s gotten him to open up so much. Now he smiles, he apparently laughs, and he seems happier.” Nyx leaned forward, refilling her drink.

“I think she gives him something to believe in, a constant that he doesn’t have to be dark to be strong. And he gives her the confidence that she is strong on her own. Every time things get too rough, she goes to their places. His rooms, the training room, and anywhere where he is, that’s where she wants to be when she’s scared.” Two bit her lip.

“I guess it’s just weird to me because for so long, she only ever came to Six and I.” Nix wrapped an arm around the other woman.

“And I’m sure she will for now. You know what I think?” Two met her eyes. “I think she will go to you or Six when she needs someone to let her be a young girl, supported by her big brother and sister. Because that’s how she sees this ship.” Nyx stood up and put both hands on the other woman’s shoulders. Two’s head rolled back, tension settling.  “It’s a family. However she goes to Four when she needs someone to remind her that she’s a powerful young woman.” Her words got slightly slurred as her third drink hit her.

“You’re smart, Nyx Harper.”

“And you’re brave, Two.” 

“Want me to help you back to your room? This is potent stuff for those of us who aren’t part robot.”

“Sure.” Together they made their way from the bridge to Nyx’s room. Two picked her up and tried to wrap the blanket around her just to be drawn into a very tight hug. 

“Stay.” Two thought about it for a moment and let herself be pulled down onto the bed. Nyx kept her arms wrapped tightly around the taller woman as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
  


In a similar position, Four and Five were leaning up against the wall behind his bed, still laughing quietly at the cheesy movie. As the second film started, Five let her head fall on Four’s shoulder. He adjusted so that she would be comfortable, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and sighing. This one was even funnier when they watched the dorky love triangle play out. One comic trope after another rolled across the screen, putting smile after smile onto their faces. 

Some time in the middle Five fell asleep. Not having the heart to try and move her, and, not that he would admit it, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, Four simply let them relax in a more comfortable angle on the pillows. When he turned off the screen, Five only tucked herself further into his side, still fast asleep. Four closed his eyes and let the joy of the day distract him from his nerves about the future. 


	11. I know We Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hey! Accidentally skipped the filler chapter so Chapters 11 and 13 are new and 12 is what was posted as 11

They were on their way to meet up with Tabor and the colony cruiser that would ferry them the rest of the way to Zairon. Five looked through her things, making sure she had the few personal belongings she really needed. Among her possessions were a couple of data pads and some souvenirs from past missions. They had stopped at a commercial station to purchase the items and clothing that would really sell her character. Now her wardrobe consisted of more elegant clothing than she would usually be caught dead in. But style was the price to pay when it came to undercover work. 

The last two nights had been the same. Train a bit, study, rehearse, then slowly fall asleep watching bad movies. They eventually had managed to sit through one of the overly dramatic horror movies. Four tried to pretend that he wasn’t scared. For years, admittedly some he didn’t quite recollect, he had avoided being so close to his old home. Now he was sending Five into the belly of the beast.  
Five was currently sitting next to him reading a user’s manual on pulse canons. It was the one part of the ship she didn’t have memorized. Suddenly the Android’s voice chimed in.  
“We are on the final approach to the Chronos Cruiser. Sending Tabor our current coordinates and arrival time. After you depart on the Verdant I will continue the course to the dead moon.” Five sighed, putting down her book. Her hands started to shake as she thought of saying goodbye to her ship, her home, for at least two weeks. She had 24 hours till she arrived on Zairon, and only fourteen days to succeed. If she took too long then they would need to figure out a new way to infiltrate the next summit. She doubted she could play Cassandra without being recognized as Hikiru. Four grabbed her bags carrying them towards the Verdant.  
“Remind me to bill half of this mission to the royal treasury.” Five giggled. They really did go all out. Tabor apparently had a few surprises left for them too. 

The whole crew was waiting for them. Five reached down and opened the biometric lock she installed, opening the smuggler’s stashes.  
“This is where you will hide on the journey from the cruiser to my house. Hopefully it won’t take forever, but please try to not kill each other?” Five looked at Three.  
“What?” She looked pointedly. “No promises.”  
“Remember, if you kill Four then you can’t stroll into the peace summit like you own the world.” He sighed.  
“Fine.”  
“Now we can all be comfortable for this part of the journey but to be safe we will be following Tabor’s instructions once we get on board. It’s a colony ship so there’s probably some GA presence. Android?”  
“Yes, Five?”  
“Open the bay doors. We’re ready.” Five sat in the pilot’s seat, Four next to her.  
“Very well. Five?” She could swear there was a tremble in the Android’s voice.  
“Yes?”  
“Be careful. All of you. I believe that I would be… less than optimal if you were to be harmed while so far from the ship.” Five smiled.  
“You be careful too. We will reach out if we need an emergency evac. Don’t be too far.”  
“Never.” The doors opened and Five steered the Verdant out of the Razza, praying that she would have the chance to return. 

 

“Welcome, my favorite criminals in the Galaxy!” Tabor said excitedly. Five rolled her eyes at the crook. “Hello, dear and welcome, miss…?” Five had changed into one of her new outfits before leaving, deciding to be in character for the most part once she left. Everyone was stowed safely.  
“Hikiro Takashi.”  
“Of course. Follow me.”  
“Are there GA officers on board?” Five asked softly, not looking at Tabor directly.  
“Just a couple of lazy guys I’ve been paying for six years each. They probably won’t even notice you, and they like my money too much to make a fuss if they do” Trusting the corruption of GA grunts, Five walked a bit more comfortably. She raised her left wrist to her mouth. The black stone hummed silently against her skin.  
“Clear. Deboard now.” The team emerged from the shuttle, duffle bags in hand.  
“We’re just over a day away from Zairon and I already had a transmission sent informing them of your arrival. Once we hit orbit they will send a couple of one man shuttles to lead you to your destination. Now in between now and then, I’m going to do what I do best.” Tabor smiled broadly.  
“And what’s that?” Two asked, slightly nervous.  
“Ensure that my criminals don’t get caught. This isn’t the first espionage mission I’ve facilitated, and I have a top of the line team. I already ran through your cover, and I was impressed. Did you write this yourself?” Five nodded. “You could have a career with me.” Five shook her head.  
“I already have a career with you. With my crew.” Tabor bowed his head.  
“Loyalty. I respect that. Not enough in this game. Most people jump ship faster than their ship can jump to FTL!” He barked out a laugh at his own joke. Five simply rolled her eyes. They reached a large suite part of the ship where a man and a woman were waiting. The woman had short black hair and a lithe build. The man was muscular, and far less stoic than his companion.  
“What cards are you playing?” Two inquired.  
“Meet Alec and Max, my best cosmetic queens. They will make sure you aren’t recognized, but none of it is permanent, so you can go right back to the green and blue when you are done with the cover.” Five took in a breath. She went blonde for Cassandra. What was next.. She was given plain leggings and a white shirt to wear while pair got to work. At first she tried to keep up but eventually she gave up, relaxing. 

It was several hours later when Five walked out, nearly unrecognizable to the team. Long red hair fell down to the base of her spine in waves. Her eyes were no longer the bright blue they knew, but rather a piercing light green. All of her personas had a very clear look to them. Her real self was quiet but present. Cassandra was a meek but intelligent assistant. However Hikiro was a presence all her own. She was impossible not to notice. Everything sold the idea that she had spent her time going from system to system fixing people’s problems and leaving. She looked every bit the wealthy, nomadic, and observant young woman that she was aiming to be. They couldn’t afford for her to not be taken seriously at the wrong moment.  
“Five, is that really you?” Two was baffled. She’d seem some good body mod work, but this was impressive. Anything on this scale was usually permanent.  
“It’s me. I can’t believe it, but it’s me.” Five looked at Four.  
“What do you think?” Four’s eyes raked up and down her figure, reminding himself that it was the same young woman he’d spent most of his waking hours with for weeks. He settled for a small smile.  
“I think that the moment we hand you a couple of weapons and put you on the surface of that planet, everyone will see you for exactly what you want them to.” Five’s smile grew.  
“Then I guess we’d better settle for taking the world by storm, one planet at a time.” Tabor smiled widely.  
“You have a very powerful undercover teammate here, Portia.” Two frowned just a bit, as she always did when called Portia.  
“I know. Do you have a space we can do some sparring? I want to run some drills before we let Miss Takashi get some sleep.”  
“Of course. The lower decks have several unoccupied spaces. However we don’t have much by way of padding. Will that be an issue?” Two looked at the others before responding.  
“Not at all.” 

 

The lower deck did indeed have a room to their liking. Once they moved aside the necessary crates they had a wide circular space open. Three and Six, Two and Nyx, and Four and Five settled into what seemed to be the natural sparring partners. Over and over, Three and Six took turns beating each other into the floor. Nyx and Two had a similar predicament, with Two’s nanites and Nyx’s predictions. However three or four matches in each, they noticed that Four and Five hadn’t finished a single one. The other four wound up sitting on crates and watching the fun. Four and Five had each laid down a bow staff on opposite ends of the area. Neither had been picked up. Four and Five were a wild array of flips followed by such rapid close quarters strikes that the human eye could barely follow. After minutes of this they both pulled back panting. Nyx stepped in the middle.  
“Okay guys, you’re both amazing, but you’re too familiar with each others’ motions. You’ve spent a lot of time exclusively fighting each other. So let’s try a new opponent.” Nyx put her up against Six. Five and Four whispered to each other for a minute, too low for human ears. Soon Five was standing alone in what was quickly beginning to remind Three of an illegal fight club.  
Six was good, but his style was overly straight forward. Nyx guessed it was his military background. The current training camps didn’t have much for variety. However it was mildly amusing to watch Five almost take him down a few times, one after the other. Each time she would set up the end hit, but then she wouldn’t take it. Nyx walked around the circle to stand by where Four was sitting.  
“What’s she doing?” Nyx barely breathed so as not to disrupt the spar. Four nodded, gesturing slightly before responding in a similar volume.  
“She’s proven that she can take down an opponent. However I would like to see her get more practice in withholding a final blow. Ending the fight is crucial, but knowing where the fight needs to end takes practice. So she fights Six and does not finish it.” Nyx watched more closely, seeing the way Five tensed up each time. “She is used to fighting someone of my caliber and variety. The same level of force and aggression will not be needed with every opponent. In fact, it can be inconveniently deadly.”  
“Interesting.” Nyx was glad that the elite warrior training included a unit on how to not kill a normal human. She let them continue the cycle for a few more minutes, Six eventually picking up on what was happening. Soon enough, Two stepped forward.  
“Okay guys, that’s enough. Now I want you to actually relax, Five. Get some real time off. However you do that. But you need to be fully rested tomorrow. We could reach Zairon at any time. Rest easy but don’t be complacent you guys.” Tabor had them set up in two modest cabins and one specialty suite. The suite went to Five, and the cabins were divided between the men and women. However once more Four and Five found themselves reclining and simply distracting themselves with whatever they felt like. They watched another movie, read for a while, and had some tea.  
“The others will notice if I do not return to our shared quarters.” Five knew he was right, but she didn’t want him to leave.  
“Stay just until I fall asleep? It’s easier with you here.” Four remembered her prior issues with insomnia and nightmares.  
“Of course, Little Warrior.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply. It didn’t take long for her to drift off. Four gently removed his arm from under her head, tucking the cover under her chin and brushing some hair from her face. He walked to the room across the hall where Six and Three were playing cards.  
“Where have you been?” Three asked. Four ignored him walking over to the bed and closing his eyes. Sleep came slowly to the young prince, and when it did, he found that his mind was reaching out for the green haired young lady he’d grown so accustomed to sleeping beside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a happy chapter to write!


	12. I Know We Will

The final approach to Zairon took most of the next day. Alec and Max locked Five up for hours, showing her new ways she could style the longer hair that she could do on her own. Most of them were more practical, but she did get a couple of formal tips as well. After what was definitely way too much time, Five was dressed up and her look was redone. A male voice came on the loudspeaker announcing the brief stop in the Principality was fast approaching. Five hoped that the others were already on the Verdant waiting. Tabor met her in the hall with three younger men who proceeded to take her bags. Tabor’s personal lackies, she assumed.   
“Miss Takashi, your completed resume, should you need it. I admittedly reached out to a handful of old colleagues to make sure that should any digging be done, they would remember your services.” He only received a brief nod. Nyx and Four had been very careful with her training on that. Minimal emotional display was in high regard on Zairon. They reached the docking bay where her shuttle sat refueled and waiting. Opening the door she was relieved to see it empty. The young men placed her bags in a corner and turned with a light bow. “The best of luck to you, Miss Takashi. Please do not hesitate to call if there is something I can assist you with from here on out.”  
“Thank you, Tabor.” He took one last glance around the shuttle.   
“I hope you have a good run with this one. She’s a beauty.” Without saying another word he left. The moment the door closed behind him she knelt on the ground and opened the hatch. Just as she thought, the rest of the crew were hunkered down together in the small space.   
“Ready?” She asked.  
“As we’ll ever be.” Five reached down and pushed a button, the familiar blue light of the bio-dampeners reaching them instantly.   
“I’m gonna fly out of here and meet with the escort ships. As soon as I know I’m clear I’ll let you out.” Five closed the hatch. “This is the Verdant, calling the Chronos Cruiser Bridge, do you read?”  
A woman’s voice came out clear.   
“Receiving you, Verdant. This is the Chronos.”  
“Could you perform a life scan to make sure I have no stowaways?” Seconds went by.  
“Life scan complete, one living form on board.”  
“Identify and confirm, Chronos.” She started the ignition sequence.  
“Yes, Ma’am. Single life form on board the Verdant is you, Ms. Takashi.”  
“Thank you Chronos. Are my escorts here?”   
“Two Zaironian jets approaching, hailing the bridge.” Five flipped the switch.  
“Chronos, please transmit the hailing frequency to my com system.” Numbers blinked.  
“Zaironian escort, this is Hikiro Takashi, ready for departure.”   
“Welcome to Zairon, Miss Takashi.”  
“Chronos, this is Verdant. Please open the hangar.” The mechanisms moved slowly. As Five pulled out of the cruiser and approached her escort, she steadied her heart, and brushed away some of her red hair. Taking in a deep breath, she counted down.   
Three. Find the targets, assess.   
Two. Gather them together and assemble the coup.   
One. Take down the Empress and put Four back on the throne.   
No time like the present for a revolution.

 

Zairon was even more beautiful when she saw it through her own eyes. The capital city was enormous. All she could see for miles was the pillars and the brilliant sunset. Five followed the two jets to a large manor a couple of miles from the palace. The yard was extensive. Plenty of room for the Verdant to park in the shuttle port. She glided in smoothly, landing on the grass. The two pilots left their cockpits to stand in front of her.   
“Lady Takashi, on behalf of the royal family I would like to once more extend to you my welcome. We hope you will have much success here on Zairon. The Principality looks forward to your service.” The two men unloaded her bags and brought them to where they were needed. “Please report to the palace tomorrow at 9 to begin.” They both bowed low. Five bowed at the waist, keeping her eyes on them in respect. The pair quickly left. Five walked back into her shuttle to do some quick scans. No nearby crafts, and no other people on the property. She raced to open the back door, and once she knew it was clear, she returned to let the others out. They all stretched widely once before following her.   
“Nice digs.” She walked through the house to the she remembered from the plans. That was one perk of a war torn world. Almost all of the decent housing structures had deeply planted cellars in case of an attack. The higher your property value, the better deal you got. This one was pretty sweet. It was a wide gray space with an adjustable floor plan. All you had to do was program in what you wanted and the technology could make it by 3D printing walls and doors. Zairon was the only known world to have made the tech available to public housing.  
“Get comfortable. We’re avoiding anything above ground. This is home for the next couple of weeks.” Three and Six dropped the weapons crate they’d brought with ammo and rifles to spare. Two and Nyx arranged the room into something a little more lived in.   
“I have to keep up appearances, but our comms are all running, so just keep me in the loop?” Five walked back up to unpack her things. Meanwhile she listened to the conversation in the bunker.   
“So what are we gonna do for the next two weeks?” Three asked. “Play cards?”   
“I guess. Remember, our job is to be backup if she needs it. Most of this mission is hers alone.” Two reaffirmed. Five tuned it out. Once she was done with all of the unpacking she started to explore. Naturally, there was a training room. Changing into some black leggings and a shirt, she sat down to meditate. 

Five was running through a dimly lit hall. Everything was so tall. Maybe she was short. That was it. She looked at her hands, the skin tone telling her it was another one of Four’s memories.   
“Ryo! Don’t run so fast!” She stopped and turned, looking into beautiful eyes.  
“Mother!” She yelled, jumping. She was scooped up and embraced tightly.   
“Don’t let your father see you so vibrant, my child.”  
“Father’s mean!” She whined.   
“Now Ryo,” the woman smiled, “your father simply has a lot of responsibility. And one day, so will you.” She was set down, but her hand was still being held by her mother. The gardens were beautiful. “This place is beautiful, yes. But each life here has been protected, nurtured, and supported. This garden is like an empire. One day, years from now you will have a garden to support, and protect. People will want to tear at it, steal from it. Some will be jealous of its beauty. You must not let them tear your garden down.” She shook her head anxiously.   
“I won’t Mother!”  
“Ryo, promise me something?” The young empress reached for a rose hanging from its vine.   
“Anything!” Five felt Ryo’s rush of eagerness.  
“Don’t stifle your garden whilst trying to defend it. If you poison your fruits to keep away the pests, then the fruits cannot be eaten. If you surround your garden by a wall to keep out the animals, then your flowers, your people cannot reach for the sun.” Five’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Your father needs to make sure that the garden has enough light, and food, and water. If all of these needs are in balance, that the fruit of the garden will be healthy and strong.” The woman grabbed a few berries. “This garden is strong, and the fruit is perfect for little princes.” She turned and grabbed up the little prince in question, laughter peeling from her mouth. It was a happy memory.

“Five!” Two’s voice snapped her back into the present.  
“Yes Two?” She hurriedly stood up.  
“Everything alright?” Five briefly wondered how long Two had been trying to reach her.  
“Yeah. Totally. I’ve just been relaxing for a while.”   
“Well come on down with some food soon.” Three burst in.   
“Sure.” Five went to the kitchen. As a courtesy it had been prestocked. Whatever the flaws, the current regime had a pretty good employment plan. Twenty minutes and the stove and she was carrying trays of food own the tunnels. She and Nyx relayed the set until they were all sitting down around the table in the bunker. “I have a camera set up on the front porch so that if someone visits I can handle it. How are you guys doing down here?”   
“It’s small, but it’s not too bad. I have a feeling that cabin fever will be more of the issue.” Nyx joked. Five nodded.   
“I wish I could let you guys out more, but with the seers on board here they almost definitely will recognize you as not just criminals but also known associates of Four.”  
“Yeah, we know.” They played a few rounds of cards. Eventually Five began to yawn.  
“I should get to sleep soon. Don’t want to be late tomorrow.” She walked over to where Four had been sitting and softly sat beside him. He’d been quieter than usual the whole time. “Heya.” He blinked and looked at her.  
“Hello, Little Warrior.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.   
“How are you doing, being back here?” Four looked pensive.   
“Despite having no memories of this place, there is a deeply rooted sensation of home. Yet I feel threatened and watched, even by the walls.” Five smiled somberly.  
“I was meditating today.”  
“That’s good.”  
“I remembered something of you. I think you were so young that even Ryo wouldn’t have remembered this.” He raised a brow.  
“Oh?”  
“It was a memory of your mother. She took you to the gardens, and told you that to rule an empire was just like keeping a garden. It must be nurtured, supported, and protected. Every plan within must be able to see the sun, and must be given the food and water it needs. It must be defended from outsiders, but not at the cost of its freedom. I think Ryo lost that.” Five felt a tear well up. Four took his hand in hers.   
“And thanks to you, now I never will.” She returned his grasp.   
“This place is yours. Enemies are inside, and outside. There’s a war going on. And once you are on the throne you will find a way to save your people, and so many others.” Five smiled wider. Four’s hold on her grew stronger.  
“With you on my side, I believe that we will.”


	13. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hey! Accidentally skipped the filler chapter so Chapters 11 and 13 are new and 12 is what was posted as 11

Five slowly landed the Verdant in the ship bay behind the palace. Adjusting her hair and checking everything one last time, she exited the shuttle. The walk up to the palace gave her a heavy feeling with every step. It was beautiful. Every tower and pillar shone in the morning light. A tall officer greeted her at the door.  
“Miss Takashi, I presume?”  
“You presume correctly, Officer…?”  
“General Takata.” Not a target.   
“Pleasure.” He handed her a data pad.  
“We run a very tight ship in terms of cyber security here on Zairon. Your resume is most impressive. Of course we’ve spoken with several of your past clients for verification. All were more than pleased with your services.” Thank you Tabor.   
“I’ve worked hard to leave my customers satisfied with their assets and protection. The mistake most often made in my industry is limited expertise. It’s pointless to master the software defenses but be unable to repair equipment.” They walked through the doors and into the main hall. Five did a quick survey of the exits and security posts. “It does get tiring, however. I’ve been doing this job for several years and I am ready to settle to a system.”  
“Why Zairon?”   
“I had family here once. My late husband was raised here.”  
“My condolences. How did he die?”  
“There was a storm some months ago was we were passing through Pyr territory to reach a client near to their border, on the Autonomous World of Andrix 3. We were required to land so I could exact repairs on our shuttle. Unfortunately Shinji’s past was a dead give away for Zaironian origins and we were discovered just before we could leave. He was killed, I barely escaped with our shuttle.”   
“Pyr are murderous mutts, the lot of them. Zairon will be victorious.”  
“Zairon will be honored with victory.” They were reaching the security wing of the palace. Several technicians were hard at work.   
“So you have combat experience?”   
“Some. It is unwise for a woman of my build to travel without defenses. I have occasionally traded work for training with masters from various sectors. It was served me well.”  
“You seem like a good fit for the position.”  
“General Takata, what are the responsibilities of this position?” They entered a break room. Five scrolled through the data files.  
“Our security teams are depleted with the war. We are looking for young officers who can be flexible day to day. Some days we may need more technicians, other days pallace patrol, and some days we may need more of a secretarial assistant for some of our more experienced staff. You will be primarily doing palace patrol and technical assistance.” Five was unsurprised by the grunt work. “In your spare time you will be given an office where you will watch the security programming and assess any threats. Our systems must be strong.” Five nodded.  
“Of course. I will regularly overlook the current coding and search for any threatening inconsistencies.”  
“Good. Here is your office. Feel free to familiarize yourself with our systems. This is where I leave you. Should you need any assistance or to be guided anywhere, simply call for Mr. Zaraki. He is an intern in the IT department who will provide you with anything you need. Here are your ID card and credentials.” With that she was alone. Quickly she opened up the computer and began her work. Fortunately it wasn’t a bad idea to improve their coding. Nothing against the current work, it was just a little… unimaginative. There were several loopholes in the border shield protocols. Every major computer imperial computer system in range was run from this location. 

Five spent two or three hours editing code. Eventually she pushed the intercom button.  
“This is Hiriko Takashi requesting Mr. Zaraki to my office.” She stood, preparing herself some tea. Despite it all, it was a nice office. Soon a young intern who could only be Mr. Zaraki walked in.   
“Hello, Miss Takashi. I am Mr. Zaraki, and I have been assigned as-”  
“As my assistant. Yes, I know. Could you show me where Data Room 3 is?  
“Data… Room… 3?” He blinked. Five raised her eyebrow.  
“Did I stutter?” He shook his head rapidly.  
“Of course not Miss, It’s just that no one ever asks for Data Room 3.”  
“Just a management data hub for internal security points? Of course. But this diagnostic here,” She flipped around a monitor, “hows thirteen inactive circuits. No circuit, no signal. No signal means a security weakness in the palace. My job is to maintain a standard of security and reliability in this system.” She put down her stylus. “How has this not been repaired?” The monitor blinked steadily. “Who is getting paid to manage these? Because any one of these could be used by Pyr to infiltrate this location, leaving the Emperor and Empress vulnerable.” The young man continued to blink.  
“Right this way, Ma’am.” Five grabbed her tool bag and followed him through the halls. Ma’am? Do I look like a Ma’am? Five shook her head. 

Once they entered, she could see why very few people came in. It was full of wires and servers and dusty work tables. Five pulled out her data pad and got to work. The couple of errors were in System A, and the next in System L. The process was slow and Five easily lost herself in the work. Every so often she would do a scan to check if the hardware was fixed to her standards.  
When Four is back on the throne he better be damn grateful for this. She smirked a little. Young Mr. Zaraki just stood in the corner. Forty-five minutes later she looked at him.   
“If you have other work to do, I believe I can find my way back on my own.” He nodded.  
“I could catalog your appointments for the week, Ma’am.”  
“What appointments have already come through?”  
“After you finish here, General Hashimoto would like to meet with you regarding the upcoming advances in patrols. With the celebration coming around for Dehnru Day everything is always a mess.” Dehnru Day. The anniversary of an epic battle early during the war that honored this famous general. As Five mentally reviewed her notes her stomach did a little flip. Hashimoto was one of her targets. He was 67, had been a soldier for over 35 years, served under the Emperor, and worked as a security coordinator. Perfect. Time to get a read on her first mark.   
“When is he expecting me?”  
“The officers are having an evening tea tonight to review. It starts in three hours.” Cool.  
“Officers, plural? Can you get me a list of those attending?” Zaraki nodded slowly. “I would like to familiarize myself with my new coworkers, and the least I could do is spend some time putting a name to a face.” Understanding hit.  
“Of course, Ma’am.” A week and a half of Ma’am. This was going to get either very annoying or very confusing. “Here.” Her data pad blinked. Message received. There were eleven names on the list, three of which were on her list. She was careful to choose only generals who still held positions of authority, so she supposed she shouldn’t be too surprised.   
“I have a few more errors to fix here, then I will return to my office. Is there anything else tonight?”  
“No Ma’am.”   
“Very well. I will finish up here. You can go back to other business. If you could come to my office before the evening tea to show me the way?”   
“Of course.” Zaraki bowed and left. Five breathed in a sigh of relief. The next hour and a half were spent finishing the repairs. They went quicker after the first few. After she packed her kit she went back to her office to review the information for the meeting. First she focused on the three she was after, then she continued with the remaining eight. 

Forty minutes before the meeting Five was adjusting her robes and reminding herself of the tips Tabor’s girls had given her for official meetings. She only had a few moments before Mr. Zaraki would be arriving. She couldn’t wait for this day to be over. She wanted to go home and see Four and the team. Day 1, almost done.   
Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.   
“Come in.” Mr. Zaraki poked his head in.   
“It’s time. It would be best to arrive slightly early so there is time for socializing.” Five placed her data pad in a small bag along with a couple of other items and walked towards Zaraki. They moved silently through the Palace for roughly fifteen minutes before reaching a conference room. The generals on the list, as well as their personal assistants were mostly already there. All eyes were on her when she entered.   
“Miss Takashi, welcome.” General Takata said respectfully. I have heard you have had a busy day already.” Five nodded, smiling.  
“It’s easy to overlook many of these issues. However in my experience it’s better to be safe than sorry when it comes to security.”  
“Naturally. Please, join us.” He walked her over to a tall lanky man with greying hair and dark eyes.  
“General Hashimoto, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She bowed, an action which was returned.  
“Miss Takashi, the honor and pleasure is all mine. Thank you for joining our team here on Zairon.” Takata walked her around the room. With each stop she greeted the generals by name, correctly, much to her own relief. Not too long later they were gathered around the table with several teapots spanning the length. The meeting was brief, but it was a start. The next day she would go with one of the generals on a tour of the Academy. They wanted her to update and review the tech there as well. No worries for her. She had three teachers to meet as well. With the discussion over they all began to leave.Their assistants were each scribbling away with whatever information they found crucial.   
“Miss Takashi, some of us are going down to a local pub for drinks tomorrow night, would you like to join us?” Company job, company life.  
“I believe I can find the time. Please, send the details to my assistant and he will make sure I know what I need to. For tonight, I believe I will go home and replenish my energy from my first day.”  
“Great! My assistant will send yours all needed information by tomorrow noon. Good luck at the Academy.”  
“Thank you.” Five left the conference room pleased with the day. “Good night, Mr. Zaraki. I will see you tomorrow.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Seriously, Four owed her, she thought as she turned on the Verdant.


	14. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five begins to make some ripples

Three and Six were playing cards when Five walked down the stairs into the bunker. The crew looked up expectantly.

“How was day one?” Nyx stepped away from the wall. Five looked at Four somewhat pleadingly.

“Please tell me you have some tea coming up?” Four nodded.

“It will be done any moment.”

“You’re my angel.” She sank down into a chair beside him. “The cover is good. Real good. The references Tabor secured for me and the turnover of security officers into field command landed me a position as Chief Officer of Security Tech. I have my own office and an assistant.” The others dragged over their chairs. “I spent most of my day isolating damaged circuits and then going over to one of the security server rooms and fixing them. By the way Four, when this is over, your palace owes me. Damaged circuits means weaknesses in palace security. Any one of these could and probably has been used for an assassination attempt on the royal family.”

“Sounds fancy. Living the high life huh?” Three shrugged.

“You said most. What else?” Two asked. Five accepted the hot tea offered to her.

“The last part of my day was a security briefing where I was personally introduced to three out of my twelve marks. Generals Miura, Hashimoto, and Endo. They were all serving for years before the old Emperor’s death and were loyal to him. They and several others have managed to retain their positions. Tomorrow I’m going to the training academy to update their security and check for any more inconsistencies. I will meet at least two more of the marks tomorrow. Also I’m going out for drinks with some of the generals.” As she spoke she started taking notes on the closed network data pad she set up.

“Drinks, are you sure that’s smart?” Three asked. Five shrugged.

“It’s part of the cover. I’m the new girl. I’ll be careful to not go too far. I can hold my liquor.” Three rolled his eyes. “Tomorrow makes Five out of twelve seen and identified. I want to try to vet them in the first week. Now everything is happening at once here. In two weeks we have Security Turnover. The newest set of trained recruits graduate and their ceremony is part of the Dehnru Day celebrations. After that they get put on ships and given officers that will be sent out into the galaxy to fight Pyr. That means that any one of these generals could be pulled out from under us. So we have a deadline. We’ll be ready.” Five blinked a few times.

“You look tired.”

“Not yet. Almost. I need to relax for a little while before going up to sleep.”

“We’ll leave you to it.” Once more Five and Four were alone in his small bunk. He smiled.

“How is Zairon?” He asked. Five put up the sound dampener, knowing that this glimpse of home would be personal and not wanting to share it with the team.

“It’s beautiful out there. But you know the war has been hard.”

“Can you tell me about it?” Four’s voice was soft. Five smiled.

“The three suns were in the sky when I arrived. The sky was red at first, then it grew brighter. It became yellow, with green at the edges of the third sun. It was amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it, but it slightly reminded me of the solar storms we’ve seen. The day is short here, and when the twin moons rose it was so peaceful. The pillars stood out, gold and strong against the night sky. You could see the lights of the city spanning out for miles. The streets were filled with people going about their day.” Five’s voice was soothing, and Four soon rested his head on her shoulder.

“I wa t to see it.” Five wrapped an arm around him, fingers gliding across his scalp soothingly.

“I knew you would.” She handed him an ear bud as she pulled up the video she had caught on the way there and back. Indistinct chatter could be heard as thousands of people milled about. Four’s eyes were glued to the screen. After a few moments he looked at her with water building in his eyes.

“Thank you Five.” His shoulders shook and Five’s heart wrenched. Here he was, this young man who had been torn from everything he had known, then lost it all, left to only have that longing for his home. It was in him as true as tech was in her. Now he was so close to having it all back. And she was it.

“I can do this every day. I can bring you this piece of what’s out there. And I am so close to bringing you home Four.” Her own eyes were starting to water. Their hands reached for each other simultaneously, each of them finding comfort in their connection with each other. First her hand reached around his shoulder, pulling him close. Second his hand nestled in her hair, his mind focusing on the feeling of her pulse to steady his own. Her head burrowed against his neck. They’d felt it build slowly, first with trust, then reliance. Each felt alone when apart, only safe when together. Now with her out there, seeing the place she’d only seen in his dreams, it felt even stronger.

Neither would ever know who leaned in first after her head leaned away from his neck. All either would know was that their lips touched softly and it was softer and stronger than anything they could remember. Their minds were empty of anything other than each other for that one moment…

They slowly pulled away, confusion starting to surface on both of their faces. Five took a deep breath. Four spoke first, only slightly coherently.

“I… I couldn’t say that that was unwanted.” Five shook her head and for one minute, Four was nervous.

“It wasn’t for me either.” He took the swell of relief for what it was. “And I know what the team would say, and I know that they still protect me like I’m a kid and-” Four sat silently. “But I can’t say that I care.” Four felt a new worry set in.

“Five, you’re not a child, and you’ve proven that to me and to all of us. But are you sure that this is what you want?” He dragged fingers across his close shaven head. “A dishonored prince who is fighting for a chance to redeem himself. A man who if he succeeds will be caught up in a way for it?” Five closed her eyes, meeting his once they reopened.

“To start with the dishonor thing, I of all people could never care.” She took his hand in hers again. “I’m the one fighting for you, right alongside you.” He let a small smile begin to appear. “And as for knowing what I want, you’ve made it clear to me that you believe in my ability to take risks, to put my life on the line right alongside all of you because this is our family and this is who we are. Don’t let the one risk you don’t want me to take be the one thing that we both know can make us happier than any heist or mark.” Four felt a new level of pride as he processed her words. Closing his eyes, he nodded. Their lips met again for only a second. Five internally thanked the gods that they had decided to put up small curtains on the bunks and that she had put up the privacy screen. Not that she thought in a million years that this was going to happen that night. “I don’t think we should tell the team just yet.” Four agreed. “We need to figure out a way to break it to them so that they don’t freak out too much. And with everything going on…”

“You’re amazing.” He interrupted her, grabbing both shoulders and pressing their lips together. She gripped the back of his neck with her left hand while the right slipped its way under his arm. The musings he’d kept to himself began spilling out. “You’re beautiful, and strong, and smart, and you care more than anyone else could about a crew like ours.” She blushed, ducking her head. “I can’t wait until this mission is over and I can look into your real eyes again.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “This hair and these eyes are striking to any man, but your blue eyes and green hair could never be matched in my thoughts.” Her blush grew.

“Nor could any others but yours be in mine.” Their foreheads touched. “I wish I could stay tonight. I got used to you being here. Next to me.” He kissed her hair.

“Soon, Little Warrior.” Five ran a hand through her hair.

“I should get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Four rose with her, holding her close and breathing in her scent, hoping it would stay with him until she returned.

“Good night, Five.” He pulled back just enough to touch their lips together one last time.

“Good night, Four.” She pushed a couple of buttons and they stepped apart, falling into the new roles.

“You two were awfully quiet in there.” Three commented.

“I had some videos of Zairon for Four. They were personal, snoop.” Three stuck out his tongue.

“Good night guys. See you tomorrow.” Four watched her leave, wishing she didn’t have to.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Five woke up early the next morning. She made breakfast, enough for everyone. It would be a good day. Two out of three suns were peaking out over the horizon and one moon was still visible in the distance when she started carrying the box of packed meals down to the bunker.

When she arrived no one was up and about so she set the box own and walked towards Four’s room. She was unsurprised to see him fast asleep but twitching. Carefully she knelt beside his head to stroke his scalp soothingly.

“Hey, it’s morning.” His eyes blinked open. They quickly focused on her and he smiled.

“Good morning.” She smiled back.

“Good morning to you too. I brought breakfast. I figured we could hang out and maybe watch a movie. I still have time before work.” She waved the data pad.

“How perfectly domestic.” He reached up to pull her down for a gentle kiss. “I was almost worried last night was a dream.” Five shook her head. “Food and a movie sounds perfect.”

“I’ll be right back then. I just need to tell the others it’s here so it doesn’t get cold.” She pushed aside the curtains, walking around and calling softly to wake the crew. They all came in, grabbed plates, and went back to their rooms. Minutes later Five was returning to Four’s bunk. He made room for her under his arm.

“So what this morning? Horror, comedy, action, documentary?” Four looked at the list of available films, choosing a documentary. Neither of them were bored by it. Four began to eat.

“This is good.”

“Thanks. I’ve been helping the Android. She’s a great cook.”

“That she is. So, you tour the academy today?”

“Yeah. General Takata wants a review of the systems and wants to introduce me to the Master of the school, that type of thing. They seem to think I have a bright future hereon Zairon.” Five smiled.

“You do. You’ll always have a place on Zairon, here.” He kissed her gently. “I can always promise you that.” His hand held tight onto hers. They got most of the way through the film before there was a knock. Four and Five adjusted slightly but were still leaning on each other whe Three poked his head in.

“Hey Four. Oh hey Five.” Three was startled. “Wanted to see if you wanted to play cards.” He looked between the two of them suspiciously but said nothing.

“I should get ready for work. I’ll stop back down before I leave. Go play with the guys.” Five stood, reaching down to help Four to his feet. They walked into the main room.

“Great breakfast Five.” Nyx called.

“Thanks Nyx.” Five walked back up the stairs into the house. She entered her room, turned on the light, and went to find clothes for the day. Zairon Day 2, here I come.

 

Five, General Takata, Mr. Zaraki, and a small unit were seated on a large shuttle heading across the city.

“Do you always bring this many for an academy trip, General?” The man nodded.

“Our academy is our most vulnerable point. Should our enemies manage to secure a foothold in our recruits then we face thousands more casualties. So every few months we do a tour here and scan through all of our results, testing parameters, and psychological reviews. Each student is carefully screened for any sign of treason. We rarely have problems.”

“What kind of security protocols am I going to be reviewing?” Takata pulled up the file.

“These are our current capabilities. We monitor outgoing transmissions and and catalog their topics. Any reference to sensitive material in those messages is flagged and reviewed. Our hallways carry motion sensors after curfew and again flags outlying issues. Each student is checked in when arriving to lessons, meals, and assemblies. Any individual who misses more than three in a term without a confirmed medical need or familial emergency is flagged and observed.” Five thought of a few things she could do to beef it up.

“I will need to inspect the programming and possibly take a few days to complete the modifications but I have some ideas.”

“Excellent. We will be arriving shortly.” Ten minutes later the shuttle landed behind the academy. Zaraki grabbed Five’s bags and followed behind her. The tall doors opened to reveal an elderly woman flanked by two individuals, a man and a woman.

“I am Tsukita Kuchiki, Headmistress of the Academy. Welcome back General Takata, and Welcome, honored guest.”

“Madame Kuchiki I would like to introduce you to Hikiro Takashi, our newest officer. She will be performing today’s review and confirming any update needs.”

“Of course. Right this way. Our students are in the middle of lessons right now. Would you like to see?” Five nodded.

“In fact, I would. Observing the day to day running of this school will help me with my assessment. I have been briefed on the existing methods, of course.”

“First on our right is the history class, taught by Sensei Niko Matsumoto.” Five smiled, reaching a hand out to her next mark.

“Hikiro Takashi, Security and Technology. According to your file you’ve been teaching here for nearly 30 years?” Matsumoto held her chin high.

“I taught the previous Emperor, and both of his sons.”

“Of course, Hiro and Ryo. Tragic, when family betrays family.”

“It is.”

“I shouldn’t be too much of a distraction. Hopefully none. You have nothing to worry about.”

“If you have the mind to spare, you may learn something useful from your time in my classroom, Miss Takashi.”

“Mrs.” Five said softly. “My husband died some time ago, but I carry his honor with me as I go on.”

“As it should be.” Five settled in with her pad. None of her the students in this group had any red flags, and the systems were in better shape than those in the Palace. Placing the pad down she began to watch Ms. Matsumoto’s presentation.

“-Was in the early days of the Age, when the Young Empress watched over Zairon. The war with Pyr was not what it is today. It consisted of border squabbles and campaigns lasting no more than a month or two before one side or another retreated. Yes, Zairon occasionally retreated to home. We will not continue the lesson of how the war volved today. Instead you will each write essays on how the concept of retreat affects you, as someone who has grown up on Zairon. Consider repercussions and limitations of honor, military expectations, and tactics. You have two days. Then we will read the reports from this time and discuss.” Five smiled. Mrs. Matsumoto seemed like a wise woman.

There was nothing spectacular about the other meetings. One of them taught tactics, another combat. There was a man mentioned who was not on her list but she wanted to watch him. His name was Taeko, and he was from off world. However she recognized him from a few older visions. He cared for Ryo for most of his childhood. He was currently not employed by the Court as he had fought for a trial for Ryo. She made a note to plan something for him. Maybe when they got closer to the big day she would send Two for him. They needed allies.

 

Hours later Five was about to pull the Verdant away from the Palace so that she could change for the evening. Drinks at the bar, then a play with members of the Security team.

 

“So I’m going to make you guys some food so that you don’t go hungry. I’ll be out late.” Five pulled her hair into a braid and grabbed her coat.

 

“What bar are you going to?” Three asked. He was wiping down the barrel of his gun “menacingly,” Five thought to herself.

“It’s called the Crimson Chalice. Then hitting the theater and I’ll come home.” Five hung her uniform jacket on the wall.

“You’ll be safe?”

“I will. Remind me to thank Tabor for creating a cover for me as a widow. Easy rejection tagline.” Two chuckled.

“He has his uses. Now I know you can keep yourself safe, but don’t drink too much. You can’t get sloppy out there.”

“I know.” She held out a thumb drive. “Here’s a data file with locations for the marks I have so far. I have a couple of others that weren’t on my radar before but I think they’ll be good choices. One of them I will need you to make contact with. Or Nyx. He was one of Ryo’s teachers and fought against the ruling of exile.”

“Got it. How long should we wait?” Two asked.

“Three days I think. That’s when I’m bringing in the first few people in.”

“So soon?”

“Good targets. And we don’t have much time.”

“I know the timeline. It’s just really fast.”

“It is. Four, I have a few new files for you.” They entered his bunk and closed the curtain. Immediately her arms went around him, holding him close. He leaned down to press their lips together firmly.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’ll try not to stay out too late.”

“I’ve been thinking, Five. We should tell the team soon.” Five blinked.

“They’ll be protective.”

“I know, but when the first round of allies comes through, we need to be united. I’d rather have them know and have a day to prepare than risk a conflict mid planning.” He was right.

“We’ll tell them tonight, when I get home.” They pulled each other close again, taking comfort in the action.

“I’ll stop by before I leave. Play some card with the guys, act normal. We can do this.”

“Don’t get too drunk to say it in a straight line.”

“I promise.” After a quick kiss they returned to the communal space.

 

“More wine?” Five accepted the jug that was passed her way. She was keeping her promise. She wasn’t getting too drunk. But hopefully she would manage to ingratiate herself. “These bloody parades! Security nightmares I tell you. You have that problem in your sector yet?” Five laughed and leaned back in her chair.

“We’ve been resetting the access codes all week! All of the dignitaries flying in from the Off-worlds. And their entourages. And their families. And their personal security teams. So. Many. Credentials.” Five slapped her hand on the table.

“Tell me about it. It’s never run this smooth though. Congrats.”

“Thanks.”

Five sat through the theater show, enjoying the drama and the intrigue. She was, however, very excited to be on her way home.

“Miss Takashi!” She turned around to see the youngest in their group, a captain.

“Captain Retsu. How can I help?”

“You left your jacket on your seat.” She accepted the item, covering her arms quickly.

 

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Please, no need for formalities.” He smiled and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“I’d best be getting home.” She turned to step onto her ship.

“Would you like some company?” Great. Juuust great.

“Captain, I’m not a young maiden for you to pursue. I’m a widow.” Retsu wasn’t so easily persuaded.

“Would your husband be so upset to see you happy with another man?” Thinking of Four, and exactly how upset he would be and exactly how much she wasn’t interested, she shook her head.

“Sorry, Captain, but I’m really just not interested. Enjoy your evening.” She finally made her way onto the shuttle and flew home.

 

Four was sitting around the table with Two, Six, and Three.

“How was drinks with the team?” Three asked sarcastically.

“It was fun. Mostly unproductive, but fun. The marks never got significantly drunk. I’m settling though. What did you guys do all night?”

“Played cards.” Three gruffed out. She looked at his face carefully before smiling.

“I’m sure that you slipped and hit the table with your eye?” Five’s voice laced with sugar.

“Yup.”

“Please. He and Six sparred for an hour while Four and Two played.”

“Boys and their games.”

“Isn’t it always?” Nyx laughed. “Another drink?”

“Sure. Four, want one?” He nodded, standing and joining her. Their eyes met and they nodded.

“They’ll take it better if you start.” He whispered. Five glanced up, seeing Two frown in their direction.

“Okay.” She took a long drink, thankful for the liquid courage.

“Five and I would like to talk to you all about something.” You could hear a pin drop in the gap his opening left. Five rolled her lips together for a moment. This could go very badly.

 

“As you guys all know, Four and I have been spending a lot of time together in the last several weeks. We’ve learned to trust each other and recognize each other’s feelings. Even when they aren’t always clear. We both feel more comfortable and safer when the other is near, and we’re nervous when the other is in danger. Somehow the friendship grew to something that means more to both of us. We’re giving this as shot and we’d like to have your support.” Five gripped Four’s hand tightly, jaw twitching. Three was just staring at the floor, shaking his head like a og every couple of seconds. Two and Nyx stood with knowing looks on their faces, accented by tiny smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are where it really picks up guys.


	15. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lays down the Law on Four and Five, and Five spreads her wings in an unexpected way.

Five counted down the seconds. Inevitably, Three began swearing. Five giggled. Six just stood there shaking his head. Nyx stepped up.

 

“Pay up Two. I told you that they would tell us before we brought in the marks.” Two pulled a few bars from her back pocket. Five cocked her head. “You guys aren’t subtle.” Three rocked back on his heels. 

 

“What the fuck is going on here? Are we serious? This isn’t happening. Five and Four?” He stumbled, spinning. “Four and Five? But-” 

 

“But nothing.” Two flicked him in the shoulder. “Four and Five are adults. I won’t have another crew crisis because of it.” She walked up to the pair. “You guys have always had a special connection. Congratulations guys.” She raised her glass. “To the woman who forged this crew into a family, and the man who gave us a purpose. Keep trusting each other, and keep fighting.” Nyx raised her glass as well. Five and Four clinked their drinks together. Eventually Six and Three joined the club. Four kept his arm securely on her waist. He was still hesitant to accept that they had been well…  _ accepted _ . 

 

“So how many are coming in tomorrow?” Six threw down a pair of cards. Fold. 

 

“I’ve got four coming over for dinner tomorrow. It’s Mrs. Matsumoto, the teacher, as well as Generals Miura, Endo, and Hashimoto. It’s going to start with dinner, then I will start bringing them in somewhat gradually.” 

“Tell me what you have on them so far?” Five turned her neck to release some tension. 

 

“Mrs. Matsumoto is 72, the head of the historical department at the academy. She’s been teaching for over 40 years. Her husband is Lord Matsumoto. They own a reasonable piece of land outside of the Capital. Their three children are in their 40s, two work in the military and one works in the nearby clinic.”

 

“Strong additional ties. That’s helpful.”

 

“A few marks are package deals. Luckily. Matsumoto taught Reo, and Hiro, as well as their mother and father. She used to be the personal tutor to the palace, working part time with the general public.”

 

“What about the general structure? What do we need to be worried about?”

 

“I’ve never been more thankful for a paranoid government. Everything in the academy is recorded. I’ve looked over the transcripts of Mrs. Matsumoto’s classes. She’s everything we need with this program. Her access will help with the surveillance process. Once Four is in power the teachers we have on our payroll will help to make sure that there are no agents of the Empress still planning to take us out.”

 

“How likely does that seem?” Five wrestled with her fingers for a minute. 

 

“Well, the majority of these students have received a mixed education. They were born and bred for no purpose other than the war. However they were also raised with questionless obedience to whoever is on the throne. I think the majority of them will turn over fairly easily. There’s one thing we have to do.” Five looked at Four. “We have to run the same smear campaign she used on you. We have to publicize this to every corner of Zairon what she is.” 

 

“We can do that.”  Three was happy at the prospect of some government sanctioned gossip.

 

“Good.” Five scraped her way through a few more bites of food. 

 

“Next are Generals Miura and Endo. They’ve been working together for years, both seasoned generals. They were the biggest proponents of quick acting sting tactics, rather than this resource drain that the Empress has been running.” Two more faces appeared on the screen. Finally there is General Hashimoto. He’s older, honestly wiser. He’ll be the power play for the younger officers” Two swung a leg over the seat. 

 

“They’re good marks. We’ll be ready.”

 

“Good. I need some sleep.” Five and Four walked back towards his room. Three scrunched over.

 

“Should we really be letting them…?”  Two rolled her eyes. 

 

“Lay off Three. Five won’t do anything while running the op and it’s none of your business either way.”

Four leaned up against the edge of his bunk. Five was tucked underneath his arm, snuggled tight. Moments later she laughed.

“I can’t believe it. I can’t believe that worked.” Four turned his head and kissed her thoroughly. Her lips opened as she turned, giving him more access. Her hair twisted and turned beneath them. 

 

They carried on like that for a while before she pulled back. The pair of lovers settled against each other happily. 

 

“We only have a few days before you’re back on her throne. Before you’re free.”

 

“We’re free. As soon as I get in that chair, our family will have royal protection. Pardons, granted by the Emperor of Zairon.”  

 

“Three without a bounty on his head? He’ll blow up another colony just to get back his reputation.” 

 

“Maybe.” Five extracted herself, placing her feet back on the ground. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” 

 

* * *

 

Five sat in her office looking at the stack of papers in front of her. 1300 barrels of whiskey, 400 additional bottles of Prius 4. The palace was going to get plastered. 

 

“Miss Takashi, the next batch of advisory dossiers. Your meeting is in an hour.” 

 

“Thank you Mr. Zaraki.” Five adjusted in her seat. Lord Advisers Kobayashi, Sato, and Takahashi were submitting final guest requests for the festival. They, along with a small handful of house staff would be doing a walk through of the guest quarters.   

 

Half an hour later, she poked her head out of her office.

 

“Mr. Zaraki, are you ready?” He hurried from his desk. 

 

“Yes, Ma’am. The notice of coordinates arrived moments ago. Easily reachable.”

 

“Good. Let’s go.” They walked into the shuttle bay. Three security guards were joining them. She fired up the Verdant. “Load the coordinates into the Nav systems.”

 

“Loaded and ready.”  

 

“Now just so you know, this old girl’s had a bit of a stutter in her startup since we went through this wacky cos storm on the way to Diver 4.”

 

“May I ask why you’ve never repaired it?” Zaraki asked shakily.

 

“Gives her character. She’s never kept me on the ground since. Not to great with heights?”

 

“Not really. No.” Five smirked and kept flipping switches.

 

“Well this won’t be too bad. Looks like Exos 9 was made up for the year. Housing and Management has been out there for the last month putting together the mainframe so that we’d have constant access.” She kept prattling on about the minutiae of operations. Zaraki’s face began to regain its color.

 

“Dedicated.”

 

“Mhm. You should have seen this mining colony I went to somewhere around 5 years or so ago. Axon. The colonists had a Corp. Exec who called me in because this tiny little colony was a major source of computer hardware system. Nothing like Farris or anything, but the Union was enough to handle some Tier 4 exchanges. They had a problem with these shadow bandits who were sabotaging gear. The CE wanted a consultation on their security system. We worked out a system so that each cycle 3% or the ore they pulled out went into an on base refinement center where they made new wiring. The wiring was imbedded in nets all over the tunnel entrances and a portable net was pinned anywhere they were setting up a new dig. A Type 3 sensor signal was run through the relay. They constructed a sort of makeshift com alert. Whenever the shadow bandits came in to mess up the mining ops there was an alert sent to the security tower pinpointing their com signals. Security was able to respond to sabotage in the moment. Losses went way down.” Five smiled as she rambled, pulling random details from various encounters.

“Ingenious.” Zaraki’s breathing was back to normal.

 

“I tell you this for one reason. I was terrified of caves. I spend my time flying through open space and visiting amazing planets. I hated being underground. Shinji new this. So he dragged me into the tunnels. I pushed myself. And we came up with something brilliant. Being afraid of heights, being afraid of the sky is just like being afraid of the ground. Sometimes you just need to look further in to see the potential.” 

 

“Thank you.” Five felt a little guilty that pretty much all of that was bullshit. Reasonable lesson though.

 

“The base is right up ahead.”  Five carefully landed her craft on the carrier. 

 

“Officer Takashi. Welcome.” She bowed low. 

 

“Lord Adviser Kobayashi. Thank you for having me.”

 

“My pleasure. You’ve been causing quite a stir. The Empress rewards exceptional service such as yours.” 

 

“My success is my reward, Lord Adviser. My thrill is in efficiency.”

  
  


“And that is what makes you such a good officer. Here are Lord Kato and his wife. They oversee our public event operations. It’s Lady Kato’s staff that has seen to the accomodations.” Five reached out her hand, clasping the Lady’s and touching her forehead to the Lord’s. 

 

“Do you have the final guest numbers?” 

 

“Yes.” Lady Kato passed a data pad. “Among the High Court Staff we have 57 members and a total of 173 honored guests.” Five held in her sigh. 

 

“Demographic reports?”

 

“The majority are land owners who are personal friends of our more esteemed courtiers, as well as the aforementioned courtiers’ immediate family who stay on home property the majority of the year. Will you be inviting any friends or family? I have available space.” Five shook her head.

 

“Unfortunately my husband is dead, and was the last of his line.”

 

“My deepest condolences, Lady Takashi.” This time Mrs. Kato bowed deep. 

 

“My gratitude. How many security personnel do you need for the position?”

 

“That is part of what we would like you to assess. This base has 17 decks of personal quarters with a conference room and a dining hall on each.” Lord Kato pointed to a pair of files on the pad. 

 

“I’ll look at the blueprints and provide a recommended estimate. Unfortunately we are running low on available men with the sheer numbers involved in the event.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Before we get much further, my assistant Mr. Zaraki. Now, let’s proceed with the walk around. It will help me to give you my best assessment.” 

 

“This way.” Five walked up and down all 17 decks, looked in each room, and examined the designs of the base. 

“Ideally I would put six or seven men on each deck with two stationed consistently in the conference and three dining room. That’s a little under 200 men per shift. In context, I can give you 5 men per deck with one stationed in the conference room and dining halls. It’s just what I have the resources for right now.”

 

“Completely acceptable.”

 

“Brilliant. Security cameras, two to each hall. I’ll write up the request as soon as I return to the palace and deliver the necessary supplies myself.”

 

“That’s not necessary.”

 

“The safety of our guests is what I work for, Lady Kato.”

 

“They’re lucky to have you.” Five was almost back to the shuttle bay when the corridor they were walking through shuddered. Outside she could see a single shuttle dropping armed men onto the base. Five gestured their small group into a nearby room. 

 

“Mr. Zaraki, are you armed?” She pulled her weapon from its holster, grateful that she’d brought it. He shook his head.  “Lord Kobayashi, is there any form of an arsenal on this base?” He looked to Lord Kato.

 

“Our private security keeps their stores on Deck 7. The majority of major operations centers are there.”

“Okay. We lay low for ten minutes, see if there’s an agenda here, then we make our way there. I can’t get to my shuttle without getting us caught right now.” They paced for a few moments. Soon a voice came on the intercom. 

“This is a strike by the Republic of Pyr. Any security personnel is to report to the dining hall on Decks 3 or 11. We have hostages. They have been stripped of all weapons and have no means of contact or aggression. Comply with this order or sacrifice your own. You have fifteen minutes.” Five swore under her breath. 

“There’s our time table. You three, Diamond formation. Who here has a weapon?” Lady Kato revealed a dagger under her waistband.

“I’ve little experience with this, but it’s here.”

“Good. Now how many hostages do you think they have?” 

“Our staff here is 27, currently. We can assume most of them.”

“What I need is a way to figure out their numbers. They have cloaked shuttles circling.”

“How do you know they’re cloaked?” Lord Kato asked.

“If they weren’t there is no way that four Pyr fighter planes with attack squads would have reached this station. Now where is the  communications relay?” Five asked. 

“Deck 5.”

“And weapons are on deck 7. Okay. I’m heading for the arsenal but we can bet that they have a brigade guarding it. Once we arrive, Lord and Lady Kato, Lord Advisors, and you, Mr. Aiko, will go to the communications relay. Zaraki go with them.”

“And us?” The two remaining guards asked. 

“We’re going on a hostage run.” 

* * *

* * *

  
  


Five kept her gun trained on the route ahead. Their way was unblocked to the arsenal. A single Pyr soldier was outside of the door. Five held up a hand and waited. 

“Operative 2716, report?”

“All quiet here, confirmation code 5-Alpha-2-9-3.” Once the radio went dead she reached up and twisted her hand under his jaw. One thumb went into a nerve behind his neck, dropping him to the floor. She grabbed his radio, pinning the microphone to her chest. 

“The code?” Lord Kato typed hastily. Once inside, Five grabbed two spare guns. 

“If you know how to shoot, load up. If not, grab a gun anyways. Point and fire.” Five looked at her schematics. 

“It should take you roughly 6 minutes to reach this relay through this access tube. Go quickly and radio for reinforcements. Go.” Lady Kato stepped up.

“I’ve more training than my husband. I’ll be coming with you.” 

“Lady Kato-”

“No. Officer Takashi, this is my work. I’ve had some of this staff for over fifteen years. And you could use another experienced gun.”

“Very well.”

“I will be coming as well.” Lord Kobayashi said. 

“Okay. Get to it. Zaraki.” He looked up.

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Once you have a message out, give them this frequency. I’m taking a second radio. Tell them flash input on first contact. Then get these people to a shuttle and try to get off of this base once I give you an all clear.” 

“Miss Takashi.”

“Mr. Zaraki, I’ve seen your record. I know you were an ace pilot before the accident and that you’ve been desk bound since. I’m going to give you a distraction but I need you to out maneuver those jets until you get into some better airspace.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Yes, you can. Now go.” Takashi took the radio she offered and turned. She grabbed his arm. “Remember, rocky on start-up but she’ll get you home.” He nodded and led the remaining advisers through an entrance to the deck tunnels. Five adjusted the sword on her waist. Her party of five crept towards a nearby operations room. Kobayashi and Kato took out the guards, memorizing their confirmation codes and designations before acquiring their radios. Once inside, Five began to set in the distraction.

“What are you doing?” She walked over to the wall and grabbed a remote access surveillance drone and a tool kit.

“This drone is coming with us. Where are the escape pods? One man type deal?”

“Down the hall.” 

“Good.” She entered an escape pod and opened up the Nav. Five placed the small drone on the shelf and pulled out a few small wires. 

“Clearly you’ve got a plan?” Kobayashi asked.

“I’m linking the drone’s remote access codes to my data pad and using them for long range control of the pod.”

“Why?”

“Once Zaraki is ready, I’m going to launch the pod to draw away some of the Pyr shuttles guarding the perimeter.” She entered the codes and closed up the panels. Her pad was synced and ready to go. “Now let’s get some sit reps on how many we’re dealing with.” They started towards Deck 11. Just before they entered the access tubes, Five’s radio began blinking. 

“Won’t they do a lifescan and see that it’s empty?” Lady Kato adjusted the strap of her firearm. 

“No. This,” She held up a small pini before sticking it to the back of her neck, “will transmit my lifesigns to the drone. I’ll be in the pod, by their view.” Five returned to her radio.

“Go for Takashi.”

“This is Zaraki. I got a message to command. They will have reinforcements here in fifteen minutes.”

“Okay. Not perfect but workable. You gave them my frequency?”

“Yes.” 

“Good. Get to a shuttle and get off of this base. Let me know when you need a distraction.”

“Will do. Good luck.” Five and her group made their way through the tunnel. 

 

On Deck 11 there were more guards. Five counted six on their way to the next hall.

“How many do they have? Gods.” Once the coast was clear they entered the corridor. Only seconds later they encountered the six Pyr guards. Cutting them down quickly as they could, it was still a task. Five made sure to land her first strike on their radios. Lady Kato was locked in hand to hand with a squad leader, from his uniform. Kobayashi took out two with well placed shots. Five made quick work of one and cut down a second in equal time. Kato was just finishing up when Five caught her breath. The dining hall was just ahead. From the radio transmissions, any staff that had done as ordered were being moved to a single room. About a minute from their destination, Five pulled out her radio. Zaraki answered.

“Are you ready?”

“In about thirty seconds, do whatever you’re going to do.” Before she had a chance, a new message came in. The little red light came on.

“Go for Takashi.”

“This is General Endo for Officer Takashi.”

“Reading you loud and clear.” 

“What’s your position?”

“I’m outside the hostage room with three for aid. Unknown number of assailants indoors and at least seven shuttles guarding the perimeter. I’m hoping to lead away at least three in the next two minutes. ETA?”

“We’re four minutes out so as much as you can buy us.”

“All the hostages should be on Deck 11.”

“Hold steady and we’ll be there soon.”

“Will do. Glad you made it.” Five pulled out her data pad and activated the pod. She walked over to the window. One shuttle took off after it. Hopefully they didn’t know about the reinforcements. 

“Zaraki, go!” She hoped they made it off. “So we don’t know what we’re going into. Go in ready to shoot. Shoot to kill. We’ll worry about leaving one or two alive later.” Five opened the door and in they went. 

There were seven guards with guns trained on the hostages. Two went down before they realized what was happening. Five reached up and knocked the gun from her opponent’s hands. The woman pulled out a knife. Five ducked from the first strike and grabbed her wrist hard. The blade fell from her hand. One shot and it was over. She saw Kato locked in hand to hand with a man. Trusting the woman to handle herself she began to release the hostages. 

“Hey. I’m Officer Takashi. We’re here to rescue you. Follow me.” Confirming that all guards were dead, Five analyzed the route to the main shuttle bay. 

“They’ll be trying to block our route.” Five pulled out the radio and sent the signal. Soon she got an answer. 

“Go for General Endo.”

“This is Officer Takashi. I’ve got 23 hostages, we’re on Deck 11. Mian shuttle is on Deck 3. What’s your status?”

“We’ve got three tactical teams sweeping the upper decks. I can send in one from the bottom to help clear your path. Your distraction worked. Only three shuttles held us up.”

“Glad to hear it. See you on the other side.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals schedules man... College is fun. See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues as Five leads her platoon in a rescue attempt, and back on Zairon, things begin to shift.

Two and the others were playing cards in their basement when they received the transmission.

“Two, this is the Android. Please respond.” Two frowned but complied.

“This is Two.”

“I recommend you find a way to access the Zaironian capital news.”

“What’s going on?”

“I believe that Five may be involved with a military conflict in a nearby sector.” The Android’s voice trembled. Two froze. Nyx pulled out a datapad and turned on the broadcast. A blonde woman was showing live footage of a huge aerial base surrounded by ships.

“We’re getting in new reports that Zaironian forces are locked in a skirmish to free hostages from the Soc 4 Aerial Station. The venue was being prepared for visiting family and land owners in the next two weeks. As far as we can tell, Pyr aggressors launched a hostile take-over. We’re hoping for more information soon. In the meantime, our thoughts and prayers are with our brave warriors and the poor hostages.”

Two twisted her hands together. If Five was stuck in a hostage situation it wasn’t good. Not at all. Two put down the drink she was holding and opened another news search.

“What makes you say Five is involved?”

“Her shuttle is on that base, and her com is on site.” The Android’s voice was barely steady. Three was already itching to grab his gun. Six was only a few steps behind him. Two shook her head.

“What do you have?”

“Five was on the base before the attack. Her signal is active.”

“What can we do?” Two bit her lip.

“Boss what’s the call?” Three’s grip on his gun tightened. Two looked around at her team.

“Nyx?” Nyx raised her hands in helplessness. Two struggled to keep her breath under control as she imagined what Five may be stuck in. Nyx began to speak.

“I hate it, but we have to trust her. Four, you’re her teacher. What do you think?” She looked up towards where Four was twisting his fingers anxiously.

“She has good odds.” Nyx watched the way his eyes grew pinched. He didn’t meet Two’s eyes. She walked over to him, grasping his shoulder.

“You trained her well, Four.” Four leaned his head against her arm in a rare display of vulnerability. The team sat back around the table, not pretending to play anymore. Three grabbed a bottle, the pull to bury his feelings in strong booze. Two knocked the cop from his hands.

“If something goes sour and we have to storm the keep, there’s no way I’m doing it with you plastered.”

“Thoughts and prayers....” Three muttered. Two closed her eyes, knowing Five would fight to come home. The captain could only hope it was enough.

 

* * *

 

They finally made it to Deck 3. Pyr fighters filled the hallway between them and the way out. Five took the lead, drawing her sword and cutting down everything that came in range. Kobayashi and Kato were fierce, taking the flood in stride. They began to chisel their way through the scattered guards. Five was just 25 yards or so from the bay doors when a shout got her attention. When she whirled around she saw Kobayashi with a knife in his abdomen.

“No!” She threw a kunai, killing the target instantly. Five hastily ran over, taking one arm in hers and lifting him up. They ducked into a room off the hall. Five pulled back the torn fabric. She ripped a towel from the supply shelf and pressed it around the hilt of the blade.

“If I pull this knife he’ll bleed out on minutes. Keep the pressure steady.” Kato noded, replacing Five’s hands with her own. Five readjusted the strap of her gun.

“You can’t save me, Officer Takashi.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m leaving you here. “I need help.” Two large men from the staff ran up, taking his weight. “We’ve almost made it. General Endo?” The latter was spoken into her radio.

“Officer Takashi.”

“Where are we on those reinforcements? I’m almost to the shuttle bay but I’ve got one wounded and at least 20 soldiers in between us. Kobayashi has a stab wound to the abdomen and he’s bleeding heavily, with probable damage to internal organs.” Five pushed the hair plasted to her face with blood away from her eyes.

“They got held up on Deck 2. I’m not sure what I can give you. We’re still not sure what the point of this attack was.”

“We can work on that later. Okay. See you when we see you.” She wiped the mix of blood and sweat from her face. “Stay here. We’re on our own here so I’m going to clear the way.”

“It’s suicide.” Kato said while she continued to press against the wound.

“It’s the job.” Briefly she wondered why she was fighting this hard when she could have left them all, but she dismissed the thought. “I need ammo.” Once a new charge was on her weapon she took a deep breath and put a hand against the door. “Wait for my signal, then follow as fast as you can.”

“Good luck.” Kobayashi gasped. She reached down and gripped the side of his arm.

“It may not be enough, but you hold on for medical. I’m getting you off this base because guess what?” She looked him in the eye. “You’re not dying here, not on my watch.”

“Your husband would be proud.” Kato’s words made her smile. She supposed Four would be proud of her. Did she just think that? Shaking her head she reopened the door, shifting into the hall and opening fire.

She let out a battle call and sprinted the length of the hall, throwing away the gun when it was useless and redrawing her katana. It appeared that the remaining men were equally empty, because this was now a battle of blades. She’d never fought five on one before, but she knew who had. With a spare snippet of time, she closed her eyes and took a breath. His confidence filled her. She could hear their muscles readying themselves. She slid under one blade, kicking out with her back foot. She heard bone snap against her heel. The katana found its way down the chest of one man while her head snapped against the soldier who tried to grab her shoulders. Pushing off with her feet, she slammed him against a wall and elbowed him in the gut. She ran through the second before decapitating the third. Only two left. They tried to blitz her. She sidestepped, tripping one and slitting the throat of the other. Now she turned back down the hall.

“Come on! It’s clear!” Thinking nothing off the blood on her clothes, she opened the shuttle bay door. They all ran up to a pair of shuttles.

“Pilots?” One woman raised her hand. “Take half. I’ve got these. You take them. Follow me, evasive maneuvers and don’t stop until you get back to the palace.” They loaded up. Kato and the two men tried to make Kobayashi comfortable.

“This is Takashi for General Endo. Come in?” The radio clicked.

 

“Takashi I can hear you.”

“I need cover fire. I’m taking two shuttles with a full complement out of the south shuttle bay, Deck 3.”

“You’re just in time. Once you’re clear we’re dropping a full cleaning unit on that ship and not stopping until there are no more breathing mongrels on it.” Five grinned.

“Glad to hear it. We’ll be clearing the bay doors in less than a minute.”

“We’ve got your back.” Five opened a channel to the other shuttle.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready. Thank you.”

“Any time.” As the bay door opened she picked up the Pyr radio once more. “This goes out to any surviving Pyr assholes. You lost.” They exited the base. Two Zaironian shuttles followed close by as an escort service.  
Once they arrived at the palace they were met by a full medical team. General Endo approached her. He clapped an arm hard against her back.

“You did phenomenal.” She bowed her head.

“Thank you.”

“How are you doing?” Five worked to get a grip on her breathing.

“I’m fine, physically. Mentally, I want to go home and come back in the morning.” Endo nodded emphatically.

“Of course. A quick debrief and you’ll be on your way. We have fresh clothes coming too.” Five breathed deeply.

“Thank you.” She got redressed, throwing her bloody clothes into a bag. Her report was concise.

“Mr. Zaraki?” She held out a scrap of paper.

“Yes?”

“Please inform these individuals that due to circumstances, I will not be hosting that dinner tonight, and would like to reschedule for tomorrow evening. My sincere apologies.”

“Right away.” He began to walk away.

“Zaraki.” He turned back. “Good job out there. You did the work. You got them home.” He smiled.

“So did you.”  
She climbed into her shuttle. Her hands shook on the Nav. The way back to her house was clear. She placed the bag of clothes in the living room slowly, taking a couple of deep breaths before bolting towards the basement.

 

* * *

 

Two and Nyx were pacing back and forth in the corner. Four was on his bed, meditating. Three alternated between kicking the wall and stewing not so silently.  
They all looked up when the doors open and Five came rushing in, gasping. Two pulled her into her arms, patting her head and holding her tightly. Tears dripped down her face. Four rose from his position and approached the two women. Two looked up, nodding. Five was passed between the pair and soon her face was buried in his neck.

“You’re safe.” Five nodded. It was about fifteen minutes before she was calm enough to sit down.

“Five, you scared the hell out of us. What happened out there? If you can.” Two held one of her hands, massaging the joints in her fingers soothingly. Five leaned against Four solemnly. Her voice was muted.

“I was just there to do a security assessment. The base was attacked. I was one of the few not taken so I, and a small group, organized a counter attack. My assistant got the message to HQ that we needed help. Four of us went to free the hostages. Our reinforcements couldn’t get to us. We were pinned down, almost to the exit. Kobayashi was stabbed.” She hoped he was okay.

“And then?” Five shuddered.

“I told the hostages and my team to stay put. Then I did what I had to do.” Her tone left no question for any of them. Nyx took the available hand. Two began braiding her hair quietly. It was something they’d learned worked well for her. Four left her in their hands so he could put together a cup of tea. His insides were boiling that she’d been alone today.

“How many?” Nyx asked. “Talking helps,” she prompted when Five hesitated. She swallowed air and continued.

“The first seventeen went down easy. Automatic weapons. But after that, it was five on one. I didn’t think. I just fought.” Two held her close again, shushing softly. Minutes later, Four came back with the tea. Five took the cup shakily, letting the hot liquid burn away some of her fear. The familiar smells were helping.

“Kid, the broadcast said your team freed 23 hostages. That right?” Five looked up and nodded.

 

“That was ballsy. You did good and you came home.” Five curled up on Four’s bed, nodding shakily. Four slipped down, holding her close. Two turned away to let them sleep.Nyx followed her to the other side of the room.

“Whatever her cover was before, she’s certainly surpassed it.” Two agreed.

“They’re lucky to have her.”

“So are we.” Nyx pressed her forehead into Two’s back.

 

Five pulled herself off of the bed, joints stiff. She’d woken up once or twice in the night. Three was the only one awake in the living room.

“G’mornin.” He slid over on the bench to make room.

“Good morning.”

“How’d you sleep?” She shrugged in response. Three went back to cleaning his gun. They sat silently for a short time.

“Did you mean it?”

“Hm?” Three paused in his work.

“About being proud of me?” He paused and put down the firearm.

 

“Yeah.”

“I killed a lot of people.” He’d never heard her sound so small.

“You killed people who wanted to kill you. You killed to come home alive. If I’d done it, what would you say? If Two was trapped and killed 20…30… 100 enemies to get back to our ship. What would you say?” Five bit her lip.

“I’d hug her tight and say I was glad she was alright.” Which is exactly what he did. He tucked her head under his chin.

“I’m glad you’re alright. Now.” He cleaned up his supplies. “Gonna make us some food?”

“Sure.” She stood and walked upstairs. There was a new message. She clicked play.

Hello, Officer Takashi. This is General Endo. I’ve been at the medical center with Lord Kobayashi. Personnel are confirming that the wound he suffered is likely going to be fatal. He has asked that you visit him while he is able and they are keeping him stable. I hope this reaches you in time. Be prepared for a formal event after the meeting. You did well yesterday.

Wondering what he wanted, she made a simple breakfast and returned to the others.  
“Heya. It’s simple this morning. I’ve gotta get dressed up and head to the medical center.”

“What’s up?” Six accepted his plate.

“It’s Lord Kobayashi. He’s not gonna make it and he wants to talk to me before he dies.” Six’s eyebrows raised.

“You ready?”

“Am I ever? Yeah I’ll be fine. Two, if I bring some stuff down here, could you help me get ready?” Two smiled.

“Yeah, I can sweetheart.” Five skipped up the stairs, quickly gathering clothes and other supplies. Downstairs, Two helped her put on the formal clothing. It was a deep purple skirt with a matching shirt. Her formal black cloak with the red fur collar made a strong impression. Two pinned her hair up in an elegant but messy bun. Nyx constructed a natural looking makeup look that was delicate and strong. The women added the widow’s black woven ring and a set of hoop earrings. One pair of sensible heels and she was good to go. Five looked at the stack of papers she’d brought down.

“Okay, time to get a move on, Chief Security Officer.” Five rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Three. “Real mature.”

“They don’t pay me for my “maturity.” They pay me because I can rewire a circuit system and kill quickly.” With a sarcastic remark that left Three a little stuck in his position, Five hurried to her shuttle.

 

* * *

 

The flight to the Med Center was brief, but gave her time to think.

“Incoming Vessel, Identify please.”

“Chief Security Officer Takashi to see Lord Adviser Kobayashi. Please patch me through to General Endo.”

“One moment.” Only a few seconds later the line lit up again.

“Officer Takashi. You made it.” Five began her final descent into the field. Endo and a small party were waiting. Five spent little time on the others. “How are you faring today?” Five shook her shoulders. Her leg was still a tad strained.

“The rest was good. I’ll take a day or two before that again.”

“Hopefully we all will. This way please.” The party entered the facility she’d barely registered the day before. The structure was beautiful, as all of Zairon was. The halls were pristine, a cream color that was warming. Not like some hospitals with their saccharine white. Nurses and doctors were going about their daily work as she assumed they always did. Endo led the way to the hospital. Kobayashi was hooked up to several machines. He looked over silently as they entered. Five felt her stomach clench. She didn’t even know him. Endo pulled out a chair beside the hospital bed.

“Officer Takashi.” The Lord raised his hand to her. Five knelt and kissed his hand respectfully.

“Lord Kobayashi. I’m sorry.”

“For what? My death? It hasn’t happened yet and it saved those people. I’m dying for the country I love.” Five looked at him solemnly.

“Is there any family you need to be here?” Kobayashi coughed and shook his head.

“None. It’s why you’re here.” Five blinked once or twice, not understanding.

“Endo. My old friend.” General Endo touched her shoulder. She met his eyes in question.

“Lord Adviser Kobayashi has no remaining family, no wife, no child… no heir.” Five’s eyes widened in realization. “He has requested that his titles, land, and estate be passed to you.”

“To me? We only met yesterday.” Kobayashi coughed again, harder this time.

“You are a hero of Zairon. You protected her people.” Blood dripped into his hand during the next fit. “My estate should go to a true hero of the people. Do good with it. Fight for Her. Fight for Zairon.” Five could only nod dumbly. Endo waved forward one of the men in the party. Now Five looked at him more closely. He wore ceremonial robes and had a large array of jewels.

 

“Sign here, Miss Takashi. Once Lord Kobayashi has passed a ceremony of inheritance will be performed.” She didn’t register her hand raising, but quickly ensured that she wrote the correct name. Almost as soon as the ink could dry, Kobayashi started his worst fit yet.

“Is there really nothing this hospital can do?” She’d seen the Android perform her share of miracles.

“The blood and arterial damage was too much. These moments of consciousness and stability are all they could give him.: Five put her hand on the bed, watching the man who’d fought by her side die. She reached out and closed his eyes, whispering softly to herself.

“Thank you, for all that you have done. Your years brought you honor, and so shall I bring you.” Three nurses came in to collect the body. The man in the robes indicated for her to follow. The procession moved to an adjoined temple. Incense burned in every corner of the room. Candles flickered, lighting the golden arches against the scarlet walls. Black was stippled across the ceiling. Three other priests were waiting for them. Feeling it was the right course of action, Five got on her knees in front of the line. The tallest stepped forth. His face was painted in ornate designs.

“Hikiro Takashi, do you accept the honors given to you by your comrade in War, the Lord Adviser Ichigo Kobayashi?” The other priests hummed, chanting low.

“I do, in the spirit of his honor, I honor him.”

“And do you accept the titles, properties, and wealth given by him unto you?” Five scrambled in her brain before giving up and staying in time.

“I do, in the spirit of the gift, I honor him.”

“Do you accept the title of Lady Hikiro Takashi, inheriting the title of the Will of the Mountain from Lord Ichigo Kobayashi, the Will of the Mountain?”

“I do, in the spirit of the Mountain, the Honor of the Lord, I honor Him.” The prices knelt down to her, cutting her palm with a blade. Three drops hit the candle. A bloody cloth was put on the wound.

“His blood to yours, with all that he was. Go forth from here with honor in your own right. For you have honored.” She stood back up, eyes somewhat watery.

“Thank you, esteemed fathers, for this honor.” The priests almost melted back into the walls. Really they only vanished and did whatever else they would do but it looked dramatic and she was tired.

“Congratulations. You’re one of a long line of Wills of the Mountain. Kobayashi inherited it when he was about your age. How about we get that debrief done and you can go home? I hear you have a dinner tonight.”

“Indeed I do. While we’re on the way, I was hoping for a quick report on how clean-up efforts are going on site. Have they chosen an alternate location?” General Endo nodded.

“Lady Kato is already hard at work with a new staff preparing one of the resorts near to the palace. We were hoping to keep the soft targets further from Imperial Grounds, but that has clearly proven unlikely.”

“Is there any intel on what the point of the attack was yesterday? A relatively unpopulated base with no security or classified intel on its servers?” They were entering a blue room with a scribe and a table.

“Our best guess is that they hoped to use the defensive equipment assigned to such a base for an attack on the capital. The carrier could have been used as a relay base for a much larger attack. Thanks to you and your team, it was prevented.”

“I picked a good day for the safety inspection. I will inform Lady Kato to contact me personally for any security measures we will need to place at the new site. That many civilians flooding the area so close to the palace, we need full ID confirmation on arrival as well as more rigorous surveillance.”

“Good thinking. Alright, Lady Takashi. Run me through what happened and we’ll try to get this done as quickly as possible.” Five took a deep breath and started at the beginning of her day, still strong in her belief that General Endo was going to be a very strong ally in the days, weeks, and hopefully years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really happy with the direction this took. I never expected it, but the muse wanted something more for Five. 
> 
> The formatting had some problems at first, but I think I caught most if not all of them! Till next time


	17. I'M ABOUT TO CONFESS TO-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of recruits comes through, and Five faces a very delicate test.

 Five was pacing the length of her dining room table. The plates were set. The food was almost ready, and the desert was chilling in the fridge. She was insanely nervous. In fifteen minutes there were going to be people here and she was going to reveal herself as a traitor to the Empress. No biggie. She smoothed over the folds of the black dress and hoped that she was doing the right thing. Her skirt swayed with every step. She tugged lightly on her hair. The curls were more akin to her natural hair. There was a tight braid leading back to the base of her skull. The dress was gorgeous. There was this black overcoat with a scarlet base. Vine like white trimmings  decorated the collar. She wore a purple moon pendant with a black chain. Of course underneath it all she had two knives strapped to her thighs and three canisters of sedative gas. Without second guessing herself, Five ran downstairs one last time.  Nyx and Two were waiting for her.

 

“Who had ten minutes?” Nyx asked.

 

“Me.” Six raised his hand. Five rolled her eyes.

 

“Seriously? I’m about to admit to treason and you’re taking bets on how long it takes me to have a fucking breakdown?” Her curls were shaking. Two sighed, putting her hands on Five’s arms. She rubbed up and down, keeping up the blood flow. Five tucked her head under Two’s chin.

 

“Five, you’re not having a breakdown. You’re nervous, because this is a big step. Right?” Five but her lip, nodding. “You’ve trained for this. And you’ve got more tomorrow. This timeline is scary, but it’s necessary. For the Team. For Four. For you.” Two had a thought. She twisted her arm, shoving Five back towards the wall and throwing a rapid punch. Five grabbed her wrist and turned the whole arm behind her back. She took a few rapid breaths while the others looked on confusedly. “See? I’m half robot. You.” She straightened herself out. “Will.” She adjusted Five’s braid. “Be fine. Now go back up there and take the next step.” Five smiled, lifting her shoulders.

 

“Thanks, Two.” Two tugged her back over, kissing her forehead.

 

“Anytime. Good luck.” Five darted over, kissing Four quickly and running back upstairs. Four smiled instinctively. Three rolled his eyes.

 

The doorbell was ringing moments after she returned to the entryway. She smoothed down her dress once more and opened her door. General Endo was standing there with a parcel in his hands. He waved his security team away, saying:

 

“I’ll be fine in Officer Takashi’s capable hands. Go home for the evening.” The shuttle took off, three happy soldiers enjoying their surprise free time within. “How are you this evening?”

 

“I’m well. Welcome.” She held out her hand for his coat. “The dining room is this way. Dinner is ready.”

 

“Are the others here?” Five grabbed the first items from the kitchen.

“Not yet. You’re the first.” On cue, the door rang again.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is fantastic! Where did you learn this dish?” Mrs. Matsumoto exclaimed. Five smiled and set down her cup, scrambling her brain for what the Android had said.

“It’s an entree piece from Avos 3. It’s commonly served at their spring festival. And for graduation celebrations.” Mrs. Matsumoto laughed.

 

“It must be amazing to be as traveled as you are. Your husband was a very lucky man.” Five looked down at her plate. “Oh! My old mouth running away from me. I’m sorry dear.”

 

“You’re absolutely fine. Truthfully, you’re right. He loved the life we had.” Five thought of away missions with Four.

 

“Oh, you’ll be happy to know that they were able to confirm their theory on the Exos 9 attack.”

 

Small cheers ran around the table.

 

“Thank heaven. Pyr is just awful. How long has this been going on again?” Topic broken.

“Well,” Mrs. Matsumoto cleared her throat, “Pyr and Zairon have been political rivals for decades, but the full war began less than twenty years ago.”

 

“While Emperor Ishida was ruling, right?” Matsumoto nodded.

 

“Emperor Ishida was a very firm, but wise ruler. He managed to maintain the stability for many years. It’s unfortunate that it’s developed the way it has.”

 

“What was you view on the boys, Ryo and his brother?” Five began to clear the dishes. General Miura stood up to help. Once the majority were running in the washer, she set the kettle.

 

“Tea?” The answer was a chorus of “Yes, please.”

 

“Well, I always thought Ryo would be so much more than he was.”  General Endo agreed.

 

“Really, he was.” They moved into the sitting room. The guests settled around the warm fireplace. Five handed out the tea. They sipped in peace. “Ryo was a talented swordsman. Trouble with the best of them, but honorable to a fault.”

 

“So what do you think could have made him kill his father?” Five pursed her lips, her face becoming a mask of sympathy.

 

“I’ve never understood it.” General Miura sighed. “He had such promise.” Five felt her stomach turn.

 

“What kind of evidence, was there again?” The others were giving her weird looks.

 

“Blood on his sword. The word of the Empress.” Miura said slowly.

 

“And that’s it?” She ran a hand through her hair absently.

 

“The majority of the Empire took it as enough. His fleeing from the scene seemed to cement it.” Endo placed his tea down on the table, wondering where all of this was going.

Mrs. Matsumoto looked closer at the woman sitting across from her. She was tall, collected. But when she looked at them she seemed to see more than they showed.

 

“Ms. Takashi. What exactly, are you trying to say?” Her voice was high. Five placed her hand on the table and met their eyes one by one.

 

“I’m wondering if any of you have ever had doubts about Ryo’s guilt. If you ever thought someone else had killed the Emperor.” There. She’d said it.

 

“Who?” There was no holding back now.

 

“Look. Before I say anymore, I need this answered.” Endo responded first.

 

“I will admit. I had many doubts. What the reports said did not match what I knew of the man.”

 

“Nor I.” Miura agreed.

 

“I as well did not believe it entirely. Now, what is going on here?” Mrs. Matsumoto left no room for question. Five leaned back into her seat, feeling for the three canisters buried in the cushion.

 

“Ryo Ishida is innocent. He always has been.” Shock was clear on all three faces.

 

“And what involvement have you in this issue?” General Endo asked solemnly.  Five took the plunge.

 

“I’m working to prove his innocence and remove the usurpers, his true killer from power. The Empress. She framed Prince Ryo and ruined his life.” Silence ruled the room.

 

“What evidence do you have?” Miura asked.

 

“The word of Prince Ryo himself. I’m searching for more evidence from the era but it’s difficult. What I’m hoping is that when the time comes I can rely on your support, knowing the truth.” She stood up, walked over to the window, and turned around looking at them. “You are three of the most experienced minds Zairon’s court has. Tell me you know I’m right about this?” She smirked. “Since the Emperor died, The Empress has driven the war to Pyr to new heights, employed a Seer, of all things, to the royal court.” Mrs. Matsumoto huffed. “Exactly. How many of your students do you think have been lost to them, Mrs. Matsumoto? I looked at the screening algorithms. They aren’t just watching for treasonous behavior. They’re looking for new minds from the earliest years.:

 

“27. They’ve stolen 27 children. But no one can dare to challenge the Empress’s decisions regarding __them.”__ Mrs. Matsumoto made it sound like a swear word.

 

“And if I dare to challenge?” Five raised her chin. Endo looked at Miura and Matsumoto. They stood up and looked at each other for several minutes. Five nearly passed out from the uncertainty. They turned back to her. Endo nodded. Five held her breath.

 

“We’ve been watching the decline of this nation for years. You are right. The Empress has poisoned our home. And if what you say is true, and Ryo is innocent, then he is the true heir to the throne. You have proven your loyalty to Zairon as well. Our rightful Emperor, and that allegiance means more to us. We are loyal to Zairon, not to who sits in the chair. If you succeed in preparing this transition, and Ryo returns to the throne, he will have our support. As will you.” Five let the air flee from her lungs.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much. You, and the others I bring into this will help us to reshape Zairon. Now, I really must screen you three, to ensure that what you are saying is honest. In something like this, I can’t be too careful. Should you be honest, I have something you will be proud of.”

 

“Do what you must.” Endo said. Five grabbed a single canister and hit the button. The trio gained a strange haze over their eyes. She approached them, beginning her interrogation.

  
“Do you believe what I have told you tonight, regarding the innocence of Ryo Ishida, and the guilt of the Empress?”

****

****“Yes.”** **

 

“Will you support any and all effort to return Ryo Ishida to the throne of Zairon?”

 

“ ** **Yes.”****

****

****“**** Will you keep any and all discussion of secrets revealed tonight to anyone not allied with this cause and already aware of them?”

****

****“On our honor, Yes.”** **

****

Five smiled and led them back to their chairs, settling in for the twenty or so minute wait until the gas wore off. She was very thankful that she had no need for the sedative or amnesia inducers. Too much of a mess. Five activated the inter com.

 

“I’ll be coming down with three guests, screened and confirmed, verified. Fifteen minutes. Please prepare.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

Downstairs, Two was trying to decide how to assemble her team. Four needed to be upfront. They didn’t have this kind of an image to pull off often and time was short.

 

“Okay, Nyx, Three, I want you flanking Four. Leave the space to his right?” She looked to Four expectantly. He nodded. “His right available. Six and I will pull up the rear. Four, put this on.” She grabbed the signet ring from her back and tossed it to him. “It’s your birthright that this whole mission is about. If something goes awry, you’ve all got your orders. We have three minutes.” They waited another two before Four stood up, taking his position. Nyx paused as she neared hers.

 

“Go get ‘em, Emperor.” Four smirked, letting a little false confidence enter his posture.

 

“Thank you, Nyx. If we all die tonight, it will have been an honor.” He kissed her hand. They laughed. The levity lowered the tension in the room just enough that they were able to focus their eyes on the staircase. Not long after, Five crossed the threshold, followed by three individuals. Four tried desperately to remember them, but could get nothing more than flashes of familiarity. He trusted them. Mrs. Matsumoto’s face was utter shock.

 

“Prince Ryo!” Nyx cringed slightly at the high voice. “You are here! On Zairon!” Five touched her arm.

 

“Yes. He is here to take back his throne.” Letting her hand drag down, she went to her palce by Four’s side. “I present to you, Prince Ryo Ishida, and the crew of the Raza.” The Generals’ gaze swept across the line of people.

 

“I do not remember any mention of a Hikiro Takashi on the Raza, Officer.” Endo said smoothly. Five smiled, shaking her head.

 

“I’m not known to many. More about me may be revealed once Ryo has taken back his throne.”

 

“And I was under the impression that Portia Lynn was the Captain of the Raza. Why does she stand so far back?” Five coughed once.

 

“Don’t be coy, General Miura. You are well aware that it is natural for Ryo to stand at the head of our line, in current circumstances. Portia holds less than no resentment nor does she hesitate to let Ryo rise to his true destiny.” Unconsciously she tilted her left shoulder to rest slightly behind Four’s.  Mrs. Matsumoto came close very quickly and knelt in front of them.

 

“My Lord Ishida, as I believe you to be an honest man, innocent of the murder of your father, I kneel to you as our rightful Emperor, and pray to the gods that you will claim that right swiftly. Endo and Miura followed suit, but the men crossed their arms over their chests. Four pursed his lips and held out his arms.

 

“Please, rise. Thank you for believing me, and listening to my right hand in all matters.” He smiled at Five, who returned the gesture. “It is my sincere hope that I can honor this trust.” The trio were brought to the table where they began to discuss the plan going forth. Five kept her posture strong, but beneath the table her left hand was gripped securely in Four’s right. Endo picked up the package he’d been carrying at the beginning of the evening.

 

“This was made for you, to fit your new station.” Five looked surprised.

 

“New station? To what is he referring?” Four looked at her questioningly. Five blushed.

“I didn’t have a chance to tell you, with all the preparations for tonight. Lord Kobayashi left his entire estate to me. You’re looking at a sworn Lady in the Elite of Zairon. Lady Takashi, the Will of the Mountain. ” There were gasps all around the table. Two and Nyx stood.

 

“Oh my god! That is amazing!” Two hugged her. “Congratulations. I mean, tragic circumstances, but you’re very fortunate.” Five nodded.

 

“Thank you.” Endo frowned.

 

“The Empress will want to meet with you tomorrow. Will you be ready?” Five’s stomach hardened.

 

“I’ll have to be. Thanks for the heads up.” Matsumoto reached across the table to touch her hand.

 

“Her seer will likely be there. Be careful.” Five bit her lip.

 

“I’m curious about something. Is Hikiro Takashi your real name?” The table went silent as Five weighed her options. Taking a deep breath she felt her resolve.

 

“I was essentially faceless before joining this crew, and it has benefitted us well. Admittedly, this is one of the identities which has meant the most to me. For now, Hikiro Takashi is my name. And, under any name, you each may call me an ally, and a friend of Zairon.” Four’s chest swelled with pride. Endo’s face tightened for a minute as he thought over her answer. 

“Very well, Lady Takashi. We should be leaving.”

 

“Of course. Generals, I will see you tomorrow. Mrs. Matsumoto, thank you for the commitment of your resources, and thank you all for the commitment of your houses. I will walk you out.” The Generals and Mrs. Matsumoto bowed low to Four once more, gathering themselves in preparation of their departure. Five escorted them to the entry. She returned their coats.

 

“Thank you for a wonderful meal.” Mrs. Matsumoto said.

 

“Thank you for your presence.”  As the trio entered a single shuttle, with Miura escorting the others home before heading to his own, Five celebrated.

 

 

The next morning Five picked up the parcel. Two and Nyx were helping her get dressed.

 

“Another dinner tonight, right?”

 

“Yep. I don’t have as many experiences with this trio, so it should be a little more straight forward.”

 

“Good to know. Ready to get dressed, Lady Takashi?”

 

“Oh my god that’s weird.”

 

“Yeah, how did that happen?” Nyx asked, bewildered. Five held up her hands.

 

“Kobayashi was the Adviser who fought with me in the battle of Exos 9.  He had no one else and I guess he decided I was a worthy heir. That’s about it.”

 

“And the Will of the Mountain?” Two inquired.

 

“A title he held. Not sure of everything it means. I’ll do more research during work today.” Nyx pulled the articles of clothing out of the bag and splayed them on the bed. It was a beautiful uniform. The pants were black, well stitched to her frame and made of a beautiful material. Flexible and elegant. The red shirt had a sweeping wrap over neckline, of a very durable fabric. Darker red designs were embroidered across the bodice. A wide scarlet, about five inches in width, would be the transition between the two pieces. A gold flower was stitched, joining the several ribbons that made up the belt itself. There was a black jacket to go over the majority of the uniform. It had gold shoulder cuffs, with fringe going about two inches down her shoulders. Once Five was wearing the actual clothing, she put on the dark leather harnesses. There were buckles on her chest, also gold. She picked up her sword, enjoying the feel of the hilt against her side.

 

“I guess they don’t cheap out on these things.” Two said. “They’ll have to resize when you go back to your natural look.” Five grinned.

 

“Somehow I don’t think they’ll have an issue.” Adjusting her ponytail, Five picked up the light helmet and her briefcase. “What I’m more nervous about is this meeting with the Seer.  I have an hour before I have to leave to prepare a plan. Can I speak to Nyx?” She looked at Two. The older woman nodded, leaving the pair alone.

 

“Do you have an idea?”

 

“Here’s what I’m worried about. You said that the Seers as a whole wouldn’t be able to read me individually because of the way the Team’s memories are in my head, right?” Nyx slowly agreed.

 

“But won’t that be a red flag for the one in the palace today? While I’m in UC I need to appear normal.” Nyx sat down on the bed.

 

“I see what you mean. In our sessions, you and I have explored bringing the impressions to the surface during the day to mask your decisions. But today you need to bare yourself and be prepared. Here’s what you’re going to do.”

 

 

* * *

 

Five strode down the corridor, lined with people, towards the Throne Room. In just a couple minutes she would be face to face with her enemy, the reason she was here. She remembered Nyx’s words to her:

__

__“We’ve worked on summoning one persona’s impressions, one sense of familiarity. Now, bring one and push away all the others.”_ _

__“Who should I choose?” Nyx tilted her head just so and smirked._ _

__“I think I know just the one.”_ _

 

* * *

 

Five steeled herself, pulling up everything she had on Derrick Moss’s memories. She hadn’t explored him much since his death, choosing instead to do what he would have wanted and living, not held back. But now she adopted the air of the successful businessman and political figure. There was a sentry standing beside the ancient double doors.

 

“Your name?”

 

“Lady Hikiro Takashi, the Will of the Mountain, Chief Officer of Security of The Empire of Zairon, here to see our Honored Empress.” Five held up what she hoped was a respectful expression. When the doors opened she got her second look at the Empress herself. Her hair was pinned back in an elegant bun. The kimono she wore was clearly expensively made, suiting her rank. The eyes she’d seen in her dreams looked her up and down. Five stepped up to the center point and touched her knees to the marble floor. 

“It is my honor, revered Empress.” The Empress regarded her cooly.

 

“Please stand in my presence.” Five stood, keeping her helmet tucked under her arm. “I believe some of this honor must be mine. You’re a good Officer by all accounts, gifted strategically and otherwise.” Five looked straight ahead as the woman walked down from her throne to circle her. She could feel the gaze of the robed man standing far behind the dais.

“You’ve been here only a few days.” Her breaths were steady. “We were quite surprised to read over your application, but we are proud to have a wife of Zairon returned to us. You’ve had many surprises in the last 48 hours. Exos 9, your inheritance of the Will, and now another. Lord Commander Avin?” The Empress ceased her circle directly in front of Five. A middle aged man in a dark uniform approached her, and it took everything in her power to not move. He held a black box towards the Empress. Inside was a purple lotus, made entirely of metal. It hung from a black piece of fabric embroidered with the crest of Zairon. Five’s gut seemed to shrink as she realized what it was. The Empress removed the medal from the box and pinned it to her chest where it lay against the scarlet fabric of her uniform. “Officer Hikiro Takashi, Will of the Mountain, I present you with the Royal Lotus, a medal honoring Officers of Zairon for Heroic Action in unexpected circumstances. While any officer worth her sword will defend her people in battle, a great Officer will find the way to defend her people from any who will do them harm, and rise to the call whenever it may be sent. Thank you for your service, and may you serve us well for many years.” Five blushed as the courtesans in the chamber applauded. Several Generals lined the outer edge of the room and Five saw General Endo smile. She turned her head, smiling at the crowd and letting her gaze drift past him without lingering. Five bowed her head again.

 

“Thank you, Revered Empress.”

 

“You are dismissed. Lady Takashi, stay.” The room slowly emptied.

 

“Walk with me.” Five followed slightly behind her, with five men arcing behind them. They passed the more functional halls and entered the royal balconies, which overlooked the beautiful meadows behind the palace. The river flowed almost alongside them. The two suns were forming a most brilliant sky. The Empress paused. Five stopped and glanced around them, noticing that the Seer was about twenty yards away, watching. She decided to let just  little of the other impressions expand, but kept anything of Four’s personality far away from her mannerisms.

 

“Are you being treated well, Lady Takashi?” Five nodded, questioning where this was going.

 

“I am. My staff are efficient, and the upgrades to our security are going well. I don’t intend to let another sneak attack occur so close to us like the one committed by those Pyr animals.” She let some of Three’s aggression slip into her voice.

 

“And what methods are you finding to improve our odds?” The Empress’s brows raised. Five opened her briefcase and retrieved her data pad. She pulled up a number of files.

 

“In order to distract the Pyr shuttles blocking our escape and delaying our reinforcements, I used a remote drone and an escape pod. The drones sensors were directly linked to myself and this pad. I was able to gather all the frequencies found relayed in the area of Exos 9. When I visited the office yesterday for my debrief, after the Inheritance Ceremony, I delivered the files to my Staff, who eliminated the frequencies used by the base itself as well as those engaged by our own crafts. With the short number of readings remaining, I will be working closely with the research guild to isolate the frequencies of their cloaking technology, in order to negate them, and possibly to replicate similar technology for our own ships.”  She was thankful that Four would be in power before her work was complete. The Empress did not need cloaking tech.

 

“Sounds promising. I won’t take up much of your time then, I merely wanted a glimpse at your work ethic. It is sufficient. You may return to it.” Five bowed low again, and began to leave.

 

“Lady Takashi?” She turned back.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do keep me updated on this endeavor, and remember the extensive work required with the approach of Dehnru Day.” Five nodded and left the balcony, the Empress, and the Seer behind.

 

 

* * *

 

With her allies’ help, Five had rounded up the last of the advisers, generals, and teachers on her list. The first trio, made up of Miura, Endo, and Matsumoto, had assisted in vetting them. It’d been much the same. She’d had a large dinner party, introducing the groups to the idea. of the coup, and then to Four. The party was divided in half. They handled it well, all in all. Still no need for sedatives, and she was pretty sure Three was bored with the lack of action. There was so little time to be bored though, because they were only days from Dehnru Day and the attack was scheduled for the night before.

 

 

“Officer Takashi?” Mr. Zaraki poked his head through the open door. “I have the report from R&D, on the cloaking signals.” Five looked up and scooted back from her desk.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Zaraki. I’ll be taking my lunch in the garden. Please ask General Endo to meet me in my office at 3. He’ll be assisting us with planning how best to implement this technology, once it is completed. Has our analytical team been dispatched?”

 

 

“Yes, Ma’am. They have. A freighter left on its supply deliver at 9 this morning, carrying the team.”

 

“Thank you.” She took the data pad from him and grabbed her coat. “Please gather their reports as they come in. I’ll do what I can with them.” As she exited the room she turned back.

 

“Do make sure that message reached General Endo. We have to plan our report to the Empress, who has asked that we keep her in the loop. I’ve little doubt I’ll be presenting almost daily updates on the work.” Zaraki paled.

 

 

“The Empress herself? In person?” Five raised an eyebrow.

 

“Mr. Zaraki,” she tilted her head, “Have you ever met the Empress?” He shook his head aggressively.

 

“No. I’ve seen her at functions, of course. And formal events. Nothing else.” Five smiled reassuringly.

 

“You’ll come with me for the presentation. You’re a brilliant assistant and I’d hate for talent such as yours to go unrecognized. To that end, your face should be seen more often. And a knowledge of your superiors can never be undervalued. I’ll see you shortly.” Five grabbed the sack lunch and made her way towards the gardens. She’d gone out here everyday for three days, enjoying the relaxed familiarity it seemed to bring. Four’s mother had loved this place. It was still named in her honor.

* * *

 

The Young Empress’ garden was very large, more of a semi-outdoor conservatory really, where there were no walls, but a high fence ran the full outline of the garden and the plants crawled up it. Many types of flowers were spread around, and two trees stood at the north and south ends. One was a beautiful cherry tree, with the smaller branches were weighed down from supporting millions of pink blossoms. Across from it arced a matching plum tree. The bark twisted and cut left to right, in and out of view. Five loved to sit underneath the cherry tree where she could look at the plum. At times, the way the sun hit the petals and cast reflections through the air took her breath away. She opened the array of cheese and crackers she’d packed for the day, along with some chicken.

 

For a while she sat alone, enjoying only the sound of the birds and various staff working around the palace. Right on time, the gate opened and an older man entered, arms filled with tools. Five thought he was about 50. He came in everyday to tend to the flowers and vegetables that adorned the area. The man held up a hand and waved. She smiled in return and let him work in peace. About twenty minutes later, she heard a song come from the area he was working in.

 

__“_ _ __Cherry blossoms gracefully bloom o'er the fields that lie,_ _

__High up is the castle wall, where have warriors gone?_ _

__Where is the moonlight that brightly shone up high,_ _

__Shone upon the warriors who drained the glasses dry?_ _

__

__White frost o'er the autumn camps freezing the whole night,_ _

__Flocks of wild geese cry and pass just below the moon._ _

__Where is the moonlight that might have shone so bright,_ _

__Shone upon the warriors' swords gleaming through the night?_ _

__

__Oh, the moon is rising high in the depths of night,_ _

__Silent is the ruined site lying on the ground,_ _

__Ivies creep o'er the gate in the cold moonlight,_ _

__Rustling are the pine trees through the windy night._ _

 

__

__

__At some point, Five lost herself in the melody. She looked around her, the palace becoming shinier, the sky brightening. Music drifted from the palace itself, and the streets of the capital city could be heard. She looked at her hands, covered in ink and dirt and leaves. A beautiful trilling laugh was heard behind her, and she smiled widely as she turned to face its source. The Young Empress was standing there with a big smile on her face. Her hands were clasped in front of her. She approached Five, sitting down on the bench and pulling her up beside her. Five tucked her head into the Empress’ robes, warmth filling her..._ _

 

__To rise and fall is people's fate, the moon shines so bright,_ _

__Looking down upon the world lying far below,_ _

__How sublime the moonlight o'er the ruined site,_ _

__How I love the moon that shines in the depths of night!_ _

 

Rising out from the visions, she approached the gardener.

 

“That song is beautiful.”  He looked up.

 

“Thank you.”  He set down his hand shovel. “I’ve seen you out here. May I ask your name?” Five bowed in greeting.

 

“Hikiro Takashi, Chief Security Officer.” He nodded in understanding.

 

“The new Will of the Mountain. I’ve heard of you.” Five looked to her left.

 

“You have?”

 

“Mhm. You’ve made quite a stir.” Five settled on a bench closer to the gardener.

 

“So I’ve heard. What is your name?”

 

“I am Haruto Suzuki. I’ve worked here for over 30 years.” Five looked at him in surprise. “I’ev seen a lot of officers come and go.” Five looked around them, seeing no one.

 

“You’ve seen a lot of people come and go. I’ve noticed you’re the only worker who seems to work in this garden.” Mr. Suzuki’s eyes dropped.

 

“As I said, I’ve been here for a long time. I’m the only one who seems to care for the Empress’ Garden.”  He was very sad at this. Energy seemed to slump from his shoulders, and even the tool in his hand shook a little.

 

“How did you come to be working here?” Five asked. She knew this man. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath.

 

“My twin and I came for work, and found very little. The Young Empress found us in the Capital and brought us here. Kanna looked after the Empress’ song, Ryo.” The gardener’s eyes became distant. “I worked alongside the Empress and helped her the build this sanctuary.” He gestured to the wildlife around them. “She wrote it in stone that so long as my sister and I lived, we would have a home here, and her garden would never be touched.” Mr. Suzuki ran one hand down the stone bench. “It’s all many of us have left of that beautiful woman. She was an angel to the people, and an amazing ruler.” Five smiled. Her eyes were watering slightly.

 

“You and your sister really loved her.” He nodded.

 

“Mhm. She was our protector. And Hanna spoiled that beautiful boy of hers.” Five looked around them and saw an opportunity.  Her voice dropped slightly. She stood and walked up to a flower.

 

“Mr. Suzuki, do you really think something so beautiful as this flower could really be so toxic?” He looked at her strangely. Her hand was pointing to a white trillium flower, pure and vital. He shook his head slowly.

 

“It’s my understanding that such deadly beauty comes in forms such as this:” He pointed to a foxglove bunch. “Beautiful and poisonous.”

 

“I’ve been wanting to learn more about poisons… and the cures that purge them.” Her face still revealed nothing of her true meaning, but Suzuki’s showed his understanding. “If foxglove had been deadly, would you have let them burn the trilliums?” Suzuki was frozen now.

 

“The trilliums were her favorite.” Five nodded.

 

“You’ve worked for all of these years to save this place.” She picked up his hand and placed it on the flower. “Will you help me save the flower?” Mr. Suzuki hung his head, crying softly. His hand wrapped around it. He pulled it from the earth and handed it to her.

 

“Tell the trillium that I will always protect him. As will my sister.” Five sat back down, tucking the flower into her box and finishing her meal silently. She closed the gate behind her and walked casually back to her office.

 

Five and all of her allies were gathered in the basement. She and Four were pouring over the last of the details for the following day. In her mind, she kept going over what it had taken to get this far, and how the next 48 hours would make it all worth it… or make it all worth nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 6k here. Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Rise of the Trillium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Five to let the chips fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I am so happy to be posting this chapter. It has been written for a while but I'm trying to stay a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting. 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT!!! I have begun uploading Dolldivine estimates of various character looks in this story. I just posted the dress and the new uniform from chapter 17 and Five's battle attire and wedding look are coming next. I love it because in the battle she still has red hair and all that and she is FIVE again for the wedding. Maybe a little taller. Maybe she kept a few inches of hair. Maybe. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/valkyriesquadrules

It was 10:30, the night before the Dehnru Day Festival, when Five sent the last patrol orders for the night watch. She’d kept the generals and advisers working late, and had summoned three teachers to outline the final preparations for the Academy presentation that would occur one third of the way down the parade route. Admiral Dehnru would be there with, well, it would be Four by then. Five looked down at her uniform. It was a symbol of everything she’d accomplished since her arrival on Zairon. The people she’d saved, the respect she’d earned. But now she would wear it into battle for the turning point.

 

Five drew back the curtain leading to the hall where her General Allies lay in wait. Two younger men, Mrs. Matsumoto’s sons, stood next to them.

 

“Are you ready?” Five asked calmly. Affirmations circled the group. “Stun if you can. But when it comes to the inner circle guard? Kill them all. And remember, leave the Seer for me.” Five left them alone for a minute, tapping her neck. “Android?”

 

“Yes, Five?” Five checked her watch.  

 

“Give the team the go ahead.” Two and the others were being escorted through the kitchens, with Ms. Suzuki as a guide. Five led a small group through the elevator first, landing on the throne room floor. Four members of the Empress’ guard patrolled the hall. Five and Endo made quick work of the obstacles. “All units, move to phase two.” They were joined first by the remainder of the Allies, and then by the Team. Four walked up to the throne and put one hand on the arm of the chair. His eyes closed as he took in the curves of the wood, and the places where time had flecked off the paint. Five stood next to him. “I have to go and bring the traitors here. Will you be alright?” He met her eyes, and smiled.

 

“Go. I will be here.” Five turned around to face the assembled group.

 

“Most of you will stay here to guard the Prince. Three, Nyx, Endo, and Alpha team will join me. It’s time to purge Zairon of its poison.” Stone faces looked back at her.

 

“Officer Zaraki?” Mrs. Matsumoto said. Five looked up.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Matsumoto?” The older woman stepped out from the line, her sons flanking her.

 

“Whatever the outcome of tonight, you have done well, and brought honor to your name. Thank you for returning our Prince to us.” Five smiled, and took the woman’s hand.

 

“That thanks will be returned when the sons of Zairon no longer are torn from their honor by the seers, or fed like fodder to a war which plagues the land that bore them.” Five bowed to Four, keeping the facade. With his nod, she held up her wrist, and the others fell into step behind her. There were many guards, but most were average men and quickly stunned. She input her security code, granting access to the royal wings.

They strode down the halls, Five taking the chance to slit the throats of a couple of guards along the way. As she rounded a corner she was pressed against a wall, with steel against her skin.

 

“What is your aim here?” Admiral Dehnru asked darkly. She wore little armor, clearly having been woken by the sounds of their scuffles. Five saw the others hesitate, but hold up their weapons. She shook her head as much as she could without dragging the Admiral’s knife through her throat.  Five gripped her sword, gauging if she could get in a strike. She studied the woman in front of her. Young, the youngest admiral in history. A war hero. But she couldn’t mistake the honey brown eyes looking down at her in determination. She knew exactly where those eyes came from. When Five spoke, it was a calm whisper.

 

“I know you are the sister of the Young Empress, Prince Ryo’s Mother.” The knife twitched, pulling taught at her flesh.

 

“Do not speak of her, if you seek to harm this family.” Five’s eyes darted side to side.

 

“Did you know the Empress you serve poisoned her and killed your brother in law? Framing your only nephew.” Dehnru’s eyes widened, looking across the people this young officer had managed to gather. “I’m here to avenge your brother, and your sister. I’m here to return honor to your Nephew.” Five shifted from sympathetic to challenging. “You can kill me, set the guards on the only blood you have left, and return to your family’s betrayer tomorrow. Win another medal, this one soaked in your own blood. Or you can pull back your blade, help me deliver the betrayer and her honorless son to the justice they deserve.” She held her breath, trying to study the way the woman’s chest rose and the speed at which her eyes changed.  Dehnru pressed the knife a hint deeper, and the people behind her pressed in closer as it ever so slightly cut Five’s neck.

 

“Admiral Dehnru,” General Endo spoke, “this is a young woman who in less than two weeks has risen above her station and unified us to protect Zairon. I’ve met with your nephew, and I believe Ms. Takashi here. He is innocent. Please. Join us and help us with this.” He didn’t lower his sword, but angled it slightly towards the pair. The admiral looked the man up and down, his rigid posture, the way his eyes didn’t leave the officer she’d pinned. Slowly, she lifted the knife back.

 

“What is your plan?” Five took in a deep breath and explained briefly.

 

“The prince and others are in the throne room. We are here to acquire the Emperor and the Empress. Her guard are to be killed, and the Seer I will handle myself.” Dehnru looked at her.

 

“Why you?” Without revealing much, Five answered.

 

“I have advantages that allow me to have the best chance of killing him, despite his abilities.” Dehnru raised an eyebrow, but nodded. They continued on their way. Five dismantled the lock on the Emperor’s chambers. The young man was sleeping soundly, and essentially unguarded. Endo gave him a mild neuro agent, not enough to render him dead weight, but enough to not need much coercion. The younger men led him back towards the lift to await Five’s return. She, Endo, and the Admiral sprinted towards the Empress’ wing. The largest contingent of guard was waiting for them. Five lifted her sword high and led the charge.

 

 

 *************

 

 

The Empress was sitting up in bed, a dagger raised high in her hands. Her men surrounded her, moving forward. Five’s katana clashed against her opponent’s. She shoved him up against the pillar of the giant bed. He pushed back, knocking her briefly off center. She hooked her left ankle through his legs, twisted, and pulled back. As his back hit the tile, her sword planted itself in his throat. Leaving him to bleed out, she reminded herself to have the floors cleaned. Her team were all finishing up their own fights, and a single man remained beside the Empress. Impatient, Five hurled her dagger, striking her mark exactly. The Empress was now defenseless, other than one blade. She was shaking with fury.

 

“What is the meaning of this? What do you want? You’ll all die for this.” Five tilted her head, reaching out and stripping her of her weapon.

 

“It’s time for you to pay for your crimes. You’re a traitor to the throne and should have been removed years ago. Come along.” Endo and the Admiral each grabbed one of her arms, dragging her through the double doors. Five led her full team, complete with two prisoners. When they returned to the throne room, the two royals were pushed to their knees in front of where Four sat on his throne. He held out his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. She kissed the back of his hand and moved on his right. Five didn’t think the Empress’ face could have gotten paler, but it did.

 

“Empress Li Na Katsumi, you are brought before this assembly on multiple counts of Murder and Treason. How do you plead?” Four’s voice was the only sound over the Empress’ splutters. The doors opened and the Seer walked in.

 

“What is the meaning of these proceedings?” Five studied the figure up close. She’d never heard him speak, and his voice was more gravely than she’d anticipated. Despite the late hour and suddenness of the coup, he wore full his full robes. His eyes were very awake. Painted nails adorned his clasped hands. Four responded.

 

“The Empress is under criminal charges against the Principality. You have no say in this. Your involvement will be assessed momentarily.” With a wave of his hand, Four dismissed him to the sidelines where Three kept a weapon on him the whole time. “How do you plead?” With everyone watching her, the manipulator gathered herself.

 

 

“I’ll not be called traitor by a man who murdered his father to spite his brother.” She turned towards the assembly. “You should be arresting this man.” Four jutted out his chin. Meanwhile, Hiro, the young Emperor began to stir.

 

“Ryo? What is the meaning of this? Guards!” A gun to the back kept him from standing. “Ryo?” The young man’s voice cracked. Four tutted quietly.

 

“Be quiet brother. I doubt you knew much about your mother’s crimes, and you would do well not to interrupt this process. I would consider mercy for you.” Hiro’s shoulders sagged as he looked at his mother.

 

“Li Na Katsumi. Would you like clarification of the charges? Though I am sure the list is longer than I am aware.” Five held up the data pad Two handed her.

 

“You, a young woman of this Empire, betray us in this way? I thought you were smarter.” Five smirked.

 

“I am. It is you who have been out witted. Perhaps your sense of treason does not work both ways. Would you like clarification,” She stepped down from the raised floor where the throne sat, “of the charges?” Li Na nodded.

 

“Murder to the point of Treason, against the Young Empress, Ishida Sumiko. Murder to the point of Treason of the Emperor Ishida Tetsuya. Treason and Slander against the Crown Prince, Ishida Ryo. False Testimony to the point of Treason against Crown Prince Ryo Ishida. Abuse of power and Wrongful Escalation on behalf of the Principality of Zairon.” With each charge she took a step closer to the Empress. Now she paused and looked directly towards Li Na, then the Seer, and then around to their allies. “Conspiracy to Kidnapping, to the point of Treason, of the youth of Zairon.” Li Na’s shout cut through whatever she’d been about to say.

 

“I protest this trial. Who am I to have conspired with?” In the corner of her eye, Five saw the Seer tense.

 

“Conspiracy with the Seers, to the extent of Kidnapping the youth of Zairon. And by this court, you are considered guilty. You may attempt a defense.” Five handed back the pad and looked down at Li Na. The latter began her next approach.

 

“You’ve not the power to charge me. None of you.”  Multiple voices began to protest, but Five held up her hand.

 

“I am a sworn Lady in the Court of Zairon, and an Honored Officer. This Court consists of all required persons to conduct a trial: sworn nobles, royal advisers, and military leaders. Should you continue these out of process disruptions, you will be called as guilty on grounds of contempt.” Li Na snarled, struggling with her cuffs. She looked around at the assembly, with no idea how she’d proceed.  Her eyes landed on the Seer and she smiled.

 

“What is the desire of this court?” Five looked back for the go ahead.

 

“It is the desire of this court that you confess to your crimes, and accept punishment. Further more, Sitting Emperor Ishida Hiro will Relinquish the throne to the rightful heir, Crown Prince Ishida Ryo. Ishida Hiro will make a public announcement of the abdication, and formally clear the name of his brother. Li Na Katsumi, your punishment will be determined after a period of consideration by the Court. Ishida Hiro, your involvement will be determined at a later time, after careful and concise interrogation. No torture will occur, nor will you be mistreated by your guard. Depending on the both of your cooperation in this course of action, we will hold council. Do you both accept?” Mainly, she looked at Hiro. His eyes were glued to his mother, his face one of despair. He rose up from the ground and leaned towards her.

 

“Mother, is this true?” Li Na looked over at her son.

 

“Grow a spine, you whimpering child.” Hiro turned toward Four.

 

“If your claims are true, and my mother has taken these actions, I will concede to both the abdication and investigation. I ask your forgiveness for my actions, taken in ignorance of her crimes. My innocence will be proved, should you be as honorable you appear to be.”

 

Li Na looked back at the throne, somewhat snarling. “I request trial by combat. The terms, my cooperation in this treachery to which you refer as a trial, or your duty of proof.” Knowing they had very little as of yet for evidence, Five walked back up to Four. She leaned down to him, whispering in his ear.

 

__“I believe I know what she has planned, and I ask that you allow it to pass.”__ Four looked her in the eye, concerned.

 

__“What does she intend?”__ Five looked over at Two and Nyx. The latter nodded, aware of the progression. Two tilted her head just enough to show her understanding.

 

__“Something I’ve anticipated. It will make this easier.”__ Their eyes met, and Four needed ever ounce of strength to not pull her to him, but it would not do well to reveal her true importance too soon. Instead, he pinned her with his gaze, looking for all that he could in her eyes. It occurred to him that, if victorious, he would be holding her dark hair close once more and staring into the green eyes he loved so much. He brought his determination into his eyes. She nodded, putting her own feelings into the gesture. They returned their focus to Li Na.

 

“In addition, should you attempt further action upon defeat, it will be accepted as admittance of guilt.” Li Na processed for a moment before accepting the terms.

 

“I am old. I will have a champion.” Four caught on to Five’s plan, mostly. He still wasn’t sure who Li Na would summon.

 

“As will I. Should this not end in our favor, it would not do for me to be dead.” Li Na narrowed her eyes. Admittedly she’d hoped, but not suspected, that she could eliminate him.

 

“Declare your champion.” Her eyes were already on Five before Four confirmed it.

 

“I declare Lady Hikiro Takashi, the Will of the Mountain, and my First Among as Champion.” Five bowed low to Four. Li Na’s face was haughty when she began to speak.

 

“I accept your declaration of Champion. Against whom I declare Armand of the Seers, my First Adviser as Champion.” Nearly all gathered sucked in a breath. “I look forward to him proving that the title of traitor is not so beneficial.” Five’s face showed no fear. Four’s, to those who knew him, absolutely did. He looked at her, remembering her words.

 

“I accept your declaration of Champion, and order that one hour will pass between now and commencement of combat. Prepare yourself well. I will not say Best of Honor, for you have none. Best of luck, for your champion will need it.” Li Na stood up and held out her hands, as if expecting her cuffs to be removed.  Four laughed and shook his head. He stepped down from the throne, Five following him to their team. Three pulled his gun off of the Seer, who moved towards Li Na. Two and Nyx stood in front of Five.

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Five looked at the Seer, then back at them.

 

Five brushed a few hairs back. “I knew she’d use him against us. At first I wasn’t sure how. Nyx, will you help me change?” Nyx looked at her attire.

 

“You’re changing out of your uniform? I thought it was a good statement.” Five adjusted her cuffs.

 

“For the majority of this, the ceremony of holding Court, yes. However it is not suitable for ritual combat. I wish your help in my preparation.” Nyx and Five looked at each other intensely, while Two and Four watched. The older woman nodded. Five stepped back from Four. She bowed and kissed his hand again. She and Nyx walked away from the throne room, turning into the nearby preparatory chambers. Five held back a nervous tear.

 

Five began to remove her clothes while Nyx lit incense to calm her nerves. Naked as the day she was born, Five pulled out the cloth she’d stashed here. The fabric was dark green, slightly rough. The skirt was long and had a slit high on her thigh for movement. A thick cord held it to her waist, and was tied on her right hip. Her chest was bound securely, with plenty of room to breath. Around her neck, the dark cloth spiraled down to cross in a way that covered her cleavage, Nyx wove the material down her arms in a perfect crisscross manner.

 

 

“Shoes?” Five shook her head.

 

“Tradition dictates that we fight barefoot.”

 

“What weapon will you use?” Five held up a dagger.

 

“It’s nothing fancy. One of ours from the ship. But it will do.” Five placed the blade in its sheath on the table before sitting on the floor. “Nyx, what do you know about Armand?” Nyx looked grim.

 

“Only that he’s a very high ranking Seer. His abilities are beyond mine, beyond any of the others you’ve met.” Nyx walked back and forth. “His sense are more advanced. He’s, on an individual level, more than I could be with others.” Five started braiding her hair. “It’s been suggested that he’s empathic. Able to sense the emotions, right down to the trepidation, the excitement, and the impulse someone makes before an action.” Five bit her lip, thinking her strategy would work.

 

“And if I can bring forth six different sets of emotion and impulses?” She closed her eyes, reaching for them. Behind her lids, colors fluctuated from the candlelight. Upon opening them, she saw Nyx closing her eyes, trying to see the threads of the plan. On one side, she had Armand, a gifted empath, and calculator, on the other, a wild card.

 

“I think it will blind his empathy. But you’ll have to fight purely as your self, the complete amalgamation. Do you have the focus for that?” Nyx came over to sit down in front of her.

 

“I do, but I was going to ask for your help in setting it up. You’re the only one who isn’t already in there, so to speak.” They faced each other. Nyx agreed and tapped the spot beneath her ear.

 

“Crown Prince Ryo, if you could come to us fifteen minutes prior to combat, it would be greatly appreciated.” Nyx waited for a response before grabbing Five’s hands.

 

“Breathe like I taught you. Feel the minds, the memories, the experiences. Now one by one, push the memories away and leave only what you need...”

 

Stop here you say? Nah

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Four walked into the side room to see Nyx and his beloved meditating. The latter was murmuring under her breath, to low for him to hear clearly. He almost hated to break this spell of concentration. But they’d asked it of him. Nyx looked up as soon as he walked in, but Five was still locked in her activities. He walked over to the pair and knelt beside her. Calmly, so as not to startle her too much, he placed his hand in her open one. Her fingers wrapped around his.

 

“Wake up, my Little Warrior. It is time for you to fight.” Her eyes fluttered open, and Four had dismissed the momentary feeling of disappointment to see the blue orbs. But the color could not mask the beauty behind it. Five looked up at Nyx.

 

“I’m ready. Thank you. Give us a minute?” She rose slowly to her feet, pulling Four up with her. The black haired woman slipped through the doors and returned to their friends. Five shook out her muscles. Four’s eyes moved up and down her body, admiring the way the dark fabric contrasted with her skin.

 

“I have to say that green is my favorite color.” She blushed, leaning up to press their lips together. His hands moved across her back, drawing her closer. One of hers curled around his neck, and the other stayed at his waist. They spent a minute or two like that, simply working out the stress of the night. When they each pulled back, her head lay against his chest, listening to their hearts slow their rapid pace. Five stepped away, picking up the dagger and handing it to him.

 

“For the fight. It’s tradition that you hand the weapon to your champion, signifying that they fight with your hand.” Four nodded, grateful for the explanation. Each night had been partly spent teaching him the intricacies of the Court that he’d need to know to operate without memories. Five still hoped for an eventual compromise in that department. “I have a plan.” Four looked firmly at the walls. His hand on her waist tightened.

 

“You say that, but I can’t stop my fear.” Four turned back to face her. “I trained you myself. I know how gifted of a warrior you really are. But when we said you would go against the Seers… This isn’t what we meant.” Five pulled up his hand and placed it against her face. His eyes were filled with longing and uncertainty.

 

“My love, I know this is scary. But when I fight him, we’ll be on even footing.” They sat together on a nearby bench. “I’ll leave him on the floor and walk back up to stand beside you. Tomorrow, you will greet your people as their Emperor. And I will be standing beside you. In only a few days, we will walk into that Summit, and I will walk beside you.”

 

“About that.” Four looked at her. “It occurs to me that you don’t quite understand the extent of what you’ve become here.” He waved his hand around them. “And what you will be after tonight?” She looked at him questioningly and he laughed. “Nyx said you hadn’t given it a thought. Five, you will be the beloved of the Emperor. If you are willing, as I most certainly am…” He trailed off, letting her come to the conclusion herself. Currently, she was frozen as her mind caught up to what was happening. Beloved… Emperor… together…

 

“Holy shit.” She looked at him, eyes sparkling. “Are you sure?” He smiled and kissed her soundly.

 

“Never more of anything since we popped out of those pods. You said it yourself, you’ll stand beside me as I rule. There was only one thing wrong. You will not only stand beside me, but also sit beside me in a throne of your own, as Empress.” Five chuckled. He took both her hands in his and knelt down, in the fashion that had lasted thousands of years.

 

“Five, Das, Hikiro Takashi-” She shook her head.

 

“Please don’t call me Takashi for this. It’s the name I supposedly got from my deceased husband.” He laughed.

 

“Very well. Five, Das, Hikiro, will you do me the honor of becoming my Wife, my Partner, and my Empress?” Tears filled her eyes as she nodded. They kissed again, interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“My lord, it’s time.” General Endo said. The two lovebirds stood and Five readjusted her attire. They walked back into the chamber with pride, joy held solemn on their faces. The Seer had changed as well, into a similar wrap that fit his more masculine build. His was stark grey, matching the Seer attire. Four returned to his throne, but did not sit down. The Empress stood alone beside her Champion, while the circle of Allies closed around the center of the room.

 

“Li Na Katsumi, the time has come for Combat to the point of Trial. Are you prepared?” He received only an angry nod. The Seer was completely calm, but Five watched his eyes dart around the room. “Lady Hikiro Takashi, my Champion, are you prepared?” Five nodded, putting all of her commitment into her eyes. The smallest of smiled graced his face. He pulled out the dagger and began to walk towards her. A voice interrupted him.

 

“My Lord Prince!” Five looked over to see her friend, Lady Kato walking towards them. Her husband remained in the circle.

 

“Lady Kato.” Five tilted her head in respect. Lady Kato held out a bundle.

 

“It is the wishes of the Court that the Champion carry this blade into combat. We would like it known that she not only fights with your hand, but with the hand of Zairon. Please accept this blade, as it carries with it the spirit of our Nation, and our support and gratitude.” Five didn’t know if her heart could swell anymore, but she looked at Four. With one glance, he knew it was the right choice. He took the bundle and bowed slightly.

 

“Our gratitude is to you for your honor and trust. May we always lead with the hand of the People.” Rumbles of pride ran around the assembly. Five removed the cloth to find a beautiful blade awaiting her. Towards the front, a golden dragon stamped into the surface. A thin line divided the dragon from the etched back half of the blade. Hardened leather wrapped the hilt. The back end was a brass dragon’s tail. Five held the blade to her forehead and bowed to Lady Kato.

 

“Thank you for your support, and your friendship.” Five looked back at her opponents. He’d said nothing during the exchange, but fury was all over the Empress’ face. Five and Armand approached each other, stopping about fifteen feet apart. Four and the Empress stood directly behind them.

 

“Armand of the Seers, and Lady Takashi, the Will of the Mountain. Begin.” Four turned around and sat back on his throne. Two and Nyx were waiting for him and took their places on either side of the throne. Nyx’s eyes never left the fight, waiting for Five to put her plan into action.

 

Five and Armand drove the crowd insane by doing literally nothing for nearly a minute. Five refused to take the first strike. Armand moved closer, carving through space with lightening speed. He clipped her shoulder, but she dodged the blade. Knowing Li Na, it would be poisoned. Five landed a hard hit to the side of the neck, making him slow back a few feet away. As she took a breath, she pulled up the imprints. Confusion laced his face, and Five struck. She swung a round house kick, which he dodged. He swept his leg, knocking her down. She rolled back onto her feet, leaping to wrap her legs around his waist and drive him to the ground. The victory was short lived. He grabbed her wrist and twisted, forcing her knife into her weaker hand. They circled again before grappling once more. Neither made any progress at first. Slowly, Armand managed to force her to the floor. Five looked up at him and closed her eyes. He smiled and raised the knife, then brought it down swiftly. She snatched the wrist out of thin air just before it struck.

Her thumbnail pushed into the place where his veins were closest to the surface, and the pressure on his tendons forced the knife to fall to the side. She pulled up a leg, hooked it across her body and switched their positions. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Four twitch. Nyx had a hand on his shoulder, gripped tightly. Two was fidgeting, the desire to interrupt strong.

 

Now on top of Armand, Five pulled harder at the imprints. Armand hissed.

“Why can’t I feel you? What are you?” He landed a punch to her gut. She fell, again rolling back to a standing position. Five said nothing. Armand rushed her, but she sidestepped him and took hold of his thumb. She twisted his wrist, feeling the bones snap. Five pulled the arm behind his back and planted her foot in his back. His shoulder gave an audible crack. He was still a Seer, and so he used her method against her, hooking his ankle and once more landing on top of her. He landed two quick blows directly to her face, making her head ring. Pinning her with his larger body mass, he put a thumb on her windpipe and began to push.

 

Five felt the air leave her lungs. She flung her arm out, reaching for the fallen knife. As blackness began to swirl behind her eyes, she had the spark of an idea. With no time to waste, she pulled back all of the imprints, leaving only herself. With the shock of the retraction, Armand’s hand faltered and she took her chance. Using her good hand, she planted her fingers like a claw in his throat and twisted. He howled, and he fell back. Five sprung up, adrenaline now running at full capacity and leaving no room for hesitation. She scooped up the knives and jumped several feet in the air. She brought her knees close to her chest and down against his torso. His ribs cracked under her weight, and both knives were not far behind. They slipped between the cracking bones on either side of his chest, into both lungs. Five stayed there for nearly a minute, catching her breath as Armand twitched.

 

 

The pain in her wrist started to catch up to her, as well as the weight of her victory. Remembering that she had a role to play, she wiped some blood from her mouth and flipped back her hair as she stood up from the body. Her left eye hurt, and Five knew it would bruise. She reached down and removed the blades from the corpse. Both, she tied to her belt before facing Li Na.

 

“You have lost this trial, and so must submit to its terms. Confess to the crimes you have committed, and cooperate.” Without so much as a second glance she walked towards Four with confidence. She knelt in front of the throne and turned her head towards the floor. “I return to you victorious, my Lord.” All was silent as she felt his hand under her chin. He lifted her face up to him, eyes alight. One hand moved to her arm to lift her from her kneeling position, and they stood looking only at each other.

 

“You do not kneel to me.” With more passion than she thought possible, his lips claimed hers for all to see. It was short lived, as much of her face was still in pain, but it got the message across. Those who already knew of, or suspected, the closeness of the pair smiled, while others looked around wondering what was happening. Four pulled her to his right side and they faced Li Na. She twisted her hands together and sighed.

 

“Very well. As to take any other course would be admission of guilt, I confess.” Two held up the data pad so that it would record everything that was said. “I, Li Na Katsumi, Reigning Empress of Zairon, killed my predecessor, the Young Empress Ishida Sumiko. I killed my husband, former Emperor Ishida Tetsuya, and framed my stepson, Ishida Ryo. I lied to Emperor Ishida Hiro, and to the people of Zairon. I have allowed many children to be taken from Zairon by the Seers. And I have abused the resources of Zairon for the continuation of the War, as it provided me with power. I confess to all of this honestly, and submit to the judgment of the Court.” Now all eyes turned to Hiro. He was still distraught, but managed to gather himself as the camera moved to him.

 

“In light of my discovery of the crimes of my mother, I abdicate the Throne of Zairon to the true heir, Crown Prince Ishida, as well as a full pardon against the wrongful accusations. My mother, Li Na Katsumi, is stripped of all power, title, and estates, and will be imprisoned pending further judgment. Furthermore, in hopes of proving my innocence in my mother’s manipulations of her power, I submit myself to be fully investigated in all things pertaining to these crimes.” He took a deep breath. “People of Zairon, I have heard many things tonight, and am just as disturbed as you all must be. Accept my brother home with open arms, for he has fought hard to be your Emperor, and I have great hopes for its future in his care.” Two clicked off the camera and nodded.

 

“Have that sent to every news station in the Principality. General Endo, summon your men and escort Li Na Katsumi to her cell.” Four looked at Hiro. “You understand that while it will not be the cell she gets, until we can trust you, your freedom is forfeit.” Hiro mhm’d.

 

“Of course.” Five looked at Lady Kato.

 

“Please see that he is comfortable and treated well, but station guards outside his room at all times, and pending investigation he will have no net access, nor unapproved communication beyond his walls.” Lady Kato and another general quickly approached Hiro. Li Na’s silence spoke volumes as her shoulders slumped, and even her hair seemed to deflate. Meanwhile Five felt herself sway. Two and Nyx immediately supported her weight.

 

“You need medical attention. And more clothes.” Five nodded, but turned towards the Allies.

 

“General Endo.” The man stood straighter as she spoke. “Please return to us shortly. You see, this physical form is not mine, and I will be returning to my actual figure very shortly. I would ask your assistance in assuring the preservation of my estate and station despite this change in appearance.” General Endo gave an affirmative nod.

 

“You will have it. Now go and take care of yourself.” Five let herself be led away by the women.

 

“Bring the Android. The cosmetic procedures and their reversals were uploaded into her matrix.” Two rolled her eyes.

 

“Let’s handle that wrist and likely concussion first.” Five shook her head.

 

“I want to be myself when I return from medical. No excuses.” Four smiled. Nyx grabbed his arm. He looked at her questioningly.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know why she was so happy. So, had it occurred to her at all?” Four laughed.

 

“No.”

 

“Then you should stay here, keep Three and Six on you. Work with that General and a couple of others to manage the property shift. If I’m right, she’ll be taking on the Ishida name very soon and crowned alongside you. It’s safest. You and her can court at whatever pace for yourselves, but this needs to be done discreetly and immediately. You should both be reigning tomorrow when the parade begins at 6pm.” Four pursed his lips. He’d hoped for more time, but Nyx was right. “Now I’m gonna go see to your woman being put to rights.” Nyx walked away, rejoining Two and Five. Five looked back at him, but he only smiled and waved her off.

He turned back to Three and Six, excitement and trepidation swelling in his chest at the thought of marrying Five within hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously proud of that fight scene. Fight scenes are NOT my strong point and I feel like I put something together.   
> On a side note I am writing the next summit meeting rn and I AM SO BORED! I mean it's important and a MAJOR transition point for the story but Oh My God writing board meetings is dull.

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a while before I bring in Killjoys and prepare for a bit of OOC. This looks like it's going to be a moderately long story. If I feel the need I will make it a series.


End file.
